Resurrecting Faith
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: second in trilogy after Diminishing Faith. She wanted to leave that world behind but now she is called back to help protect a friend. She also wanted closure but seeing him hurts and she finds solace in one of the men she has vowed to hate and take down.
1. Chapter 1

This marks the start of my new fic. The second one in this trilogy called Resurrecting Faith. It basically picks up where the last one ended and you'll want to read the one if you haven't already or you'll be a little confused. Anywho enjoy and feedback is always welcome.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

This take place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam.

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

Lita was happy, she was finally marrying the man of her dreams.

"And do you, Lita, take Kane to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Lita's head whipped to the side. "Kane? What the f-"

"You're mine." Kane whispered, pulling her closer.

"No I'm not. I'm supposed to marry-"

"Me." He cut her off again. "He lost the match, you will marry me."

"No." She cried, backing away from him. For the first time she noticed that they were inside the ring. Fans were all around and her colleagues were sitting in chairs on the ramp, watching the wedding progress. But when she looked out to them, she did not see Faith, Edge, or Matt.

"I would never marry you." She cried.

"You made the bet, you must fulfill your part."

"He's right you know."

Lita turned around to see Matt Hardy, the one she was supposed to be marrying.

"No, how can you say that?" She cried.

"You made the bet." Was all Matt said with a shrug.

"But you were supposed to win."

"But I didn't."

"Won't you try and stop this?"

"Stop what?" He asked. "The contract was made, we all signed it. I'm sorry but help never arrived."

"Help? Who was supposed to help?" she questioned. "It wasn't me, was it?"

Matt shook his head. "No, you did what you could."

"Then who was supposed to help?"

Matt shrugged his shoulders before turning and walking away.

"Matt." She screamed. "Matt come back."

"I don't think he's coming back."

Lita spun around.

"Faith?"

"Yeah, it's me." The Slayer said, hopping off the top rope. "I don't think you should be marrying him." She indicated towards Kane who was waiting at the alter as though Lita was there beside him.

"I don't want to." Lita cried, "This is all wrong."

Faith chuckled. "So you really made a 'Till Death Do Us Part' match?"

The red head nodded. "I didn't want to but he trapped me into it."

"You don't have to marry him."

"Matt said I have to cause help didn't come."

"I can't come back, I'm sorry."

Lita didn't even notice the change of conversation. "Is Buffy keeping you there because we told her she couldn't do that. We'll come get you Faith."

Faith looked at her, the pain evident in her eyes. "I left willingly Li, I can't stay there anymore."

"Why? I thought you were happy."

Faith gave a ghost of a smile. "I was."

She pointed to Lita's stomach. "So how's the baby?"

"Fine." Lita replied. "Still hoping it's Matt's. I went for a- oh god, I'm sorry."

But Faith waved her apology off. "It's no biggie. I'd be left alone to raise it and I don't know if I'm mom material. My mom was a major bitch."

"I think you would've been a good mom."

But Faith was no longer paying attention and she turned to follow her gaze.

"Who brought him here?"

"Huh?" Lita asked, confused.

"Who? Me or you?"

"I don't understand."

The Slayer stared at her friend before nodding and returning to stare at the person who was sitting in the front row of wrestler's on the ramp.

"You don't know this is a dream."

"A dream?" Lita asked, sagging in relief. "Thank god." She muttered, glancing at Kane.

Faith chuckled. "Sorry, shoulda made that clear."

"Whose dream?"

"I thought it was mine."

Both girls turned to see Edge striding towards them. He hugged Faith, pacing a gentle kiss o her forehead.

"How are you Liz-girl?"

Faith gave him a faint smile. "I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

Lita noticed for the first time that Faith really didn't look all that well. She appeared pale and there were dark rings under her eyes.

Faith shrugged. "I guess Slayers have hard time bouncing back from miscarriages."

Edge gave her a pointed look. "Or maybe cause you haven't been eating or sleeping."

Faith looked at the arm he had draped over her shoulder and stepped away.

"Damn you and your empathic ways." She muttered. "But look, dream now so I must be sleeping."

"So it's your dream?" Lita asked.

"Edge said it was his."

"I thought it was until you two appeared. Besides why would I dream about Lita's wedding to Kane? And can I just say a big ew on that one."

Lita glared at him. "Yes, cause it's my dream wedding."

Faith smiled at them before returning her gaze to the same person as before.

"You think he's dreaming too?" She asked.

Lita and Edge turned to see he was staring at, causing Lita's lip to curl in disgust.

"If he is he is way to into this wedding and I'm kicking his ass."

It was true, he sat with the other guests, totally oblivious to the three friends, standing in the middle of the ring, away from the rest of the wedding that still seemed to be going on, despite the bride not being there.

"So why are we here?" Edge asked.

Faith looked at him. "I never got to say good bye, maybe this is my chance."

"Good bye?" edge asked. "You're not coming back?"

She shook her head.

"That was why you didn't want me to hug you wasn't it?"

She looked away

"But why did you leave?" Lita asked.

"It was better that way." Was all Faith said.

"No it wasn't." the red head cried, throwing down the bouquet she still held. "You have to come back, Faith. I can't get through my match without you. Chris and Edge have to fight each other. You have to come back."

Faith's eyes took on a guarded look, as she didn't respond. Instead she walked over to where Chris Jericho was sitting and looked down at him.

"Bitch." He swore standing up. "You're a disgusting, murdering whore. You're worth nothing."

Faith gave a sad smile as she turned back to her friends, shocked expression on their faces.

"See why I can't go back?"

"Asshole." Edge snarled, charging him. He fell to the floor as Chris disappeared.

Faith helped him up.

"He wasn't real." Lita said, running to them.

"No but I'd get the same reaction."

"And I'd do what he did there, except he wouldn't disappear." Edge said, glaring at where Jericho was just standing.

Faith shook her head. "Guys, I think I'm about to wake up."

"How do you know that?" Lita asked.

"I've had too many Slayer dreams."

"Where are you?"

"You know where I am Li and I know where you'll be on Monday."

"Can we come see you?"

"I don't know if you should."

Faith, you're our friend; we can't just leave you there. You belong in the WWE with us."

"I can't Lita. If I come back, Evolution will put me in jail. If I go back, I'll remember day in and day out of the baby that I lost. If I go back, I'll see Chris all the time and I don't now if I can deal with that right now. I'll never be able to forget the look on his face. He hates me. I was right all along, I don't deserve to be happy. I just wish I remembered that before I became knee deep in shit."

She pulled Lita into a hug. "I'm sorry, this is the way it has to be."

Lita held on tightly. "I'm not giving up on you, Faith."

"Fine but if Matt loses, I'm not coming to the wedding."

Lita rolled her eyes. "If Matt loses I doubt I'm going- that's it, Matt meant you."

"What?"

"He said he didn't win cause help never arrived. You're the only person who could possibly hurt Kane."

Faith raised a brow. "You're grasping at straws there sunshine."

"No I'm not. Please Faith, I need your help."

The Slayer shrugged. "I dunno if I can, it hurts too much."

Lita crossed her arms. "When I thought Matt hated me, you wouldn't let me give up. I'm not about to let you give up."

"Good-bye, Lita." She pulled her into another quick hug before turning to Edge.

"Thanks." She said.

He opened hr arms and she fell into them.

"You think you've given up, you tell us you've given up but I know what's inside you, you haven't."

"Stop reading me." She murmured into his chest. "Look out for her, kay?"

"Of course." He whispered.

"And please don't hurt him too much."

"I won't."

He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm only a phone call away."

"I know." She replied.

"We're both not giving up on you."

"I know, and I know what you'll try and do but I won't be there."

"Can you blame us for trying?"

She gave a faint smile. "Good luck, both of you."

Before their eyes, Faith disappeared.

Then all went black.

* * *

At the Slayer school in Cleveland Ohio, Faith opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the darkness and letting the dream sink in. She turned over to see she had slept for only a couple of hours. The longest since she had arrived four days earlier.

Turning her face into the pillow, she let the tears flow. She had always prided herself on being strong and never crying but that was all she had been doing lately. After letting herself cry, just once, she hadn't been able to stop.

* * *

In a hotel room in Cleveland Ohio, Lita shot straight up in bed. Reaching over, she picked up the phone and dialed a room number. They picked up after the first ring.

"Lita?" Edge said right away.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, the dream-"

"I know, we gotta move it up."

"Yeah, tomorrow's good for you?"

"Yeah, she's not expecting us until Monday."

"What if she really doesn't want us there?"

"Trust me, she does."

"If only Chris-"

"Forget about him, I'll deal with him. We have to work on getting her back."

"I'll call you in the morning."

"Yeah, night, Lita."

"Night Edge."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:

LadyWolfbane: I didn't think buffy was to bad at then end but she's not in this one too much... and u want Randy and Faith together? Hmmm.....

Sigma1: I had you scared with the wedding, hmmm? So you think that just cuz faith is around it won't go through? Well I'm evil so you'll have to wait hehehe.

Btchie Chrissy: Aww you were waiting? That's so sweet. I hope this satisfies you.

Charmedcrazichick. : thanks for thinking it's awesome

Bretts-girl: yeah I wanted Faith to be different all we see is the bad ass Fiath. What happens when she falls in love and meets her own friends? Thanks for liking it.

Polgara-You couldn't wait so here you go. They show up and now what will happen. Thanks for reviewing as always.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

This take place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam.

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

"Faith?" A voice softly called.

Faith looked up, giving the girl a small smile. "Hey Julie."

"How are you?" Julie Dumas asked, stepping into the room.

Faith shrugged.

"Have you talked to Lita yet?"

Faith nodded. "I said my good bye's."

"You don't have to. Have you thought about going back?"

"Will everyone just quit saying that?" faith snapped.

"Lita's stopping by on Monday."

"I know I won't be here."

Julie knew her cousin was actually coming today and not Monday but she wasn't about to tip Faith off. The dark hair Slayer had been absolutely depressed since she came back and every one at the school was shocked. They had never seen Faith act this way. She had always been loud, tough, and had been able to hide her emotions well.

Nobody was as confused as the Scooby's. They had known Faith since she had first arrived in Sunnydale and this was a side of her that they didn't know she was capable of. Julie hoped Lita would be able to talk her into going back. She hadn't watched her cousin's chow in a few months but when she had found out Faith was on she had started watching again. The taller girl had seemed truly happy.

"Faith, I know you're tired of hearing everyone you should go back or get over it but despite my earlier question, I didn't come here for that."

Good." Faith muttered. "It's becoming tiresome.

"I also know the old Faith would've said she'd kick my ass or something if I said that, not this, 'it's getting tiresome' crap."

Julie moved back to the door. "I just want to say you should do what makes you happy, even if there is some pain at first. Everything will eventually work itself out but you have to take that first step."

She left Faith to ponder over what she had said.

* * *

"Jules." Lita screeched, running across the lawn.

"LiLi." Jules laughed, racing to meet her cousin. She threw her arms around her, making her gasp.

"Shit, you're strong."

Julie pulled away with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, I kinda forget my own strength sometimes."

She looked past Lita to the other two with her.

"Hi." She said, smiling at both Matt Hardy and Edge.

"Julie." Matt said with a nod, pulling her into a quick hug.

"I'm glad you worked things out with Lita."

"Me too." Matt said, pulling said red head close.

"Yeah because if you didn't, I'd have to beat you to death with a shovel." He broke out into a big grin. "Xander taught me that."

"Interesting school you go to." Matt said with a nervous smile.

"You're just scared I'll sic all the Slayers on you." Julie shot back, her grin still in place.

"Julie." A voice snapped behind her.

Everyone turned to see Buffy Summers stepping outside. The blonde Slayer nodded to them as she had only met them a few days ago.

Julie rolled her eyes. "Sheesh Buffy, they all know what we are. "They're like Faith's Scooby gang."

Buffy relaxed. "Sorry, I wasn't too sure. Does Faith know you are here?"

Julie shook her head for them.

"Didn't think so, considering she's still here."

"Buffy, what happened at the hospital?" Lita asked.

"I didn't tell her to come back, if that's what you mean." Buffy said. "I told her to stay. She's changed, I see that. She's a better person now."

"Has been for a long time." Julie muttered. But the blonde had heard her.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's hard to get past the past. I'll leave you guys alone. I'll just warn you to be careful. I somehow doubt she's the same girl you even knew."

Buffy left and Julie motioned for he visitors to follow her. "C'mon, I'll take you to my room, then I'll get Faith."

"Why not her room?" Lita wondered.

"Are you kidding?" I removed all weapons from my room. When she gets angry it's best to keep all weapons away and put a demon in front of her and seeing as how you plan to surprise her she may get a little angry, she hates surprises. So have any of you talked to Chris Jericho yet?"

All three shook their heads.

"He's disappeared." Edge said.

"Again." Lita added.

"Maybe I should send the girls after him. "Julie thoughtfully replied. "After I'm done beating him with a shovel of course."

Matt grimaced. "Better him then me."

"So when did you talk to Faith on the phone?"

"I've never seen anyone change subjects so fast or so much." Edge muttered.

"I heard that." Julie replied, a twinkle in her eyes. She turned back to her cousin. "So?"

"I haven't talked to her on the phone."

"Oh, e mail or something? She said she had said her good bye's."

"Let's go with or something. Faith, Edge and I shared a dream last night."

Julie nodded knowingly. "Slayer dreams, they can be a bitch."

"This one was. I mean in my dreams, I was marrying-" Lita looked at Matt and stopped, mid sentence. "Never mind."

Julie gave another knowing nod. "You were probably in the middle of a nightmare and they interrupted it."

"Maybe but I was told it was happening because help never arrived."

"She thinks it's Faith." Edge piped up.

"Oh, so I see. We have to get her back before Summerslam."

Julie stopped in front of a door and pushed it open, ushering the three wrestlers inside.

"Wait here, I'll be back ASAP, hopefully with Faith."

She hurried off in the direction of the other Slayer's room, throwing open the door when she arrived.

"Faith, I need your help." She yelled.

Faith was still in bed, staring at the opposite wall.

"With what?" She asked, not bothering to look up.

"With something in my room."

"Get one of the other girls to help."

"Can't." Julie said. "I need you."

Faith finally turned to look at her, suspicion in her eyes. "Why?"

"Cause you're the only one I trust that won't tell Buffy."

"What happened?" Faith asked with as long sigh a she sat up.

"Well let's just say I broke a few rules and broke a lot of stuff in my room and now something is stuck and I can't pull it out by myself. It's stuck pretty good."

"And you want me to bail you out and cover for you?"

Julie gave a sheepish smile. "Yes?"

Faith sighed again and stood up. "Fine, I'll help but you gotta do something for me."

Julie nodded, brushing her short brown hair out of her eyes.

"Monday night, can you...."

"Watch Raw with you?"

Faith nodded. Looking miserable.

"Of course and I already ordered Summerslam, we can watch that too."

"Thank you." Faith whispered.

She followed the small Slayer back to her room and Julie held the door open for her. She stepped in and right away she sensed something. She turned back to the door only to have it slam in her face and the lock clicking into place.

"Julie." Faith growled.

"Sorry." A voice said behind her.

Faith turned to see Lita, Matt and Edge behind her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "Today's not Monday, is it?"

Her forehead scrunched up as she tried to remember the exact day. Lately everything was a blur and one day blended into the next.

Lita stepped forward and pulled Faith into a hug. "No sweetie, it's Friday. We didn't want you hiding from us."

Faith stiffened in Lita's arms, who pulled away, a puzzled frown on her face.

"Why are you here?" She asked again. "I told you not to come."

"But we had to, you're our friend."

"But I didn't want you to." Faith cried. "I said it would be too hard, I said it would be too painful. I was happy in my numb little world, staring at the fucking wall with nothing to remind me. Why did you come here?"

She was growing hysterical and Lita stepped back, afraid Faith would lash out without realizing it.

Edge quickly took her place, enveloping her into a hug.

"You look like crap." Was all he said.

Faith's shoulders were shaking and it took him a few moments to realize that she was laughing.

"Thanks for the update." She said. "But seriously now, why are you here?"

"To bring you home." Edge said.

"I am already."

"Already what?" He asked.

"Huh?" Faith said, confused.

"Say it then, say that you're home."

Faith pulled away and stared up at him. "What kind of crack are you on?"

Edge gave a self-satisfied smile. "You can't say it, can you?"

Faith was saved by Lita's cell phone ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and Faith was the only one who seemed to notice her breathing pattern change and become quicker.

"Who is it?" Faith asked, peering closely

"My-my mother. I really have to take this." She began pounding on the door. "Jules, let me out, I have to take a phone call."

Julie opened the door and let Lita out.

"No escaping." She called to Faith before closing and locking the door again.

"We'll wait 'til Lita comes back." Faith told the guys, opening an ear to the outside. These rooms were supposed to be Sound proof, which was stupid because all the Slayers could still hear.

"Yes?... The results?... No, no, just tell me on the phone.... What? Are you sure?.... That can't be right....Yes, accurate, I know, but this-.... Is there anyway?....I see....Is it possible to do it again?....No I don't want to bring him in again, he'll know it's not his then....Yes, thank you, uh-huh... Thanks, Bye."

"Who was that?" Faith heard Julie ask.

It took Lita few seconds to answer. "The doctor."

"Why would the doctor be- oh, oohhhh. It's not Matt's, is it?"

"No, the baby belongs to Kane."

Faith gasped.

"What?" Edge asked.

Faith looked up at them. She had forgotten they were there as she listened in on Lita's conversation.

"Nothing, I just realize I must look like a total mess."

"I already told you, you look like crap." Edge said, staring at her suspiciously. Something had just changed in her. He couldn't actually tell what it was unless he touched her but he could still sense something was different. He watched her turn back to the door.

"You can hear them, can't you?"

"No." Faith replied.

Edge knew she was lying but the quick glance she gave him told him to be quiet.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Lita entered the room again, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Everything okay?" Matt asked.

Lita nodded, turning to Faith.

"You're still on contract, you know." Lita said.

"I know." Was Faith's quiet reply.

Her mind was racing as she thought about what she just heard. If Kane was the father, then what exactly was growing in Lita's womb? Kane wasn't human, something she discovered when Kane chokeslammed her through the ring, breaking it and her back.

That would most likely mean that Lita's child wasn't human. They'd have to find out exactly what this child was and in order to do that, they'd have to find out what Kane was.

There was only one person who could help her figure out what Kane was and Faith prayed she would help. She was going back to the WWE no matter how much she dreaded it. She had to push her feelings aside and help Lita. She couldn't let her friend do this alone.

Faith was most worried about Lita because she would love the baby no matter what and would be devastated if something had to be done. Faith should know. She had known for less then a week that she would be a mother but having that miscarriage, knowing that, that baby would never be born, well that was an awful feeling, especially when this time you actually cared.

"So what are you going to do about your contract?" Lita was asking.

"I'll come back." Faith said.

All three mouth's opened in surprise.

"B-but you just said-"

"Lita." Matt quieted her. "If she says she's coming back then we'll just leave it at that.

Edge just stared at her, wondering what Lita's phone call had been about. It seemed that was the key to Faith's 180 turn.

"When?" Lita asked.

"When I can." Faith replied. "Don't worry, help should arrive."

Lita let out a sigh of relief as she hugged Faith.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I know this must be hard."

"I've never had friends before." Faith replied. "But I'll do what I can to help you."

"You can come back now if you'd like." Matt said but Faith shook her head.

"I'm not ready yet. Look guys, thanks for coming to see me but there's some stuff I have to do. I'll call you. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone."

All three nodded and Faith pounded on the door.

"Julie, let me out."

The door was opened and Faith gave the small girl a brief smile.

"Thanks." She said before pushing past her and taking off down the hall.

"So all's cool?" Julie asked, peering at the wrestlers through her bangs.

"Yes, thanks for the help, Jules."

"No problem." Julie replied, letting the three step out before she followed, falling into place beside Edge.

"You're freaking tall." She said, looking up at him.

This caused Lita to stop in mid stride and burst out laughing. Edge also stopped and stared at the tiny girl beside him.

"And you're freaking tiny." He said.

Julie scowled. "But I can still kick your ass.

"I don't doubt it." Edge replied, patting her on the head. "How tall are you?"

"Five feet." She said, drawing herself up to her full height.

"I got like a foot and a half on you." Edge said with a laugh.

"I'll still kick your ass."

"How old are you?"

"22. I'm the same age as Faith."

"But you're so tiny. Everything about you is just so-"

"Don't say it Edge." Lita laughed from behind her hands as Julie's eyes narrowed dangerously.

But he didn't heed her warning.

"-Small."

The next thing edge knew, was him eating a mouthful of hardwood floor as she dug her knee into his back.

"I tried to warn you." Lita giggled. "She did this to people even before she became a Slayer."

"Maybe I'm small." Julie grinned. "But it throws my opponents off. It's a pity I wasn't called as a Slayer before, I would've kicked ass,"

She rolled off of Edge and stood up, helping him up as well. "Then again, glad I wasn't. That would mean that faith would have to die or something. If not for Willow's activation spell, I would've remained an untapped potential."

"Which is what should've happened." Lita muttered.

Julie stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "Just be glad I'm not the one and only LiLi, that would've been worse." You guys heading out now?"

"The guys were gonna hit the gym. Wanna come with? It'll give us a chance to catch up."

Julie smiled. "I'd love to. Ooh can I play with some of the wrestlers?"

"Yes, let's all scare them with your freakish strength." Matt said with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine." Julie huffed, before smiling again. "Just let me grab a shovel in case the jackass formerly known as Chris Jericho is there."

She ran back into the school before anyone could say anything.

* * *

Willow Rosenberg sat in her office, looking over some training stuff that Buffy had wanted her to check out. So immersed was she in her work, she didn't hear the knock on her door. But when someone called out to her, she had to have jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Sorry." The voice said. "I knocked but you didn't answer."

Willow composed herself as quickly as she could before looking up. When she did, her jaw dropped, losing what little composure she had been able to grasp.

"Faith?" Willow squeaked. "You're here. In my office. Outside of your bedroom. Did something happen?"

"No. Well, kind of."

"What is it?" Willow asked, forgetting about her work and motioning fait closer.

The last called Slayer stepped inside and took a seat across from Willow.

"I need help researching a demon." Faith blurted out.

"Okay, what does it look like?"

"A human."

Willow was quiet for a few moments.

"Then how do you know it's a demon?" She finally asked.

"It had the strength of one. It knew I was a Slayer ad it broke my back."

"Broke your- Faith, when did this happen?"

"A few weeks back, I can show you the tape. I think Julie has it."

Willow nodded. "Yes, this I gotta see." She immediately bit her tongue, waiting for Faith's scathing remark but it never came, making Willow marvel at the change in her. But Willow knew how losing or being hurt by the one you love could change you. At least she wasn't trying to end the world.

"My friend-"

Another surprise for Willow. Yes, Buffy had said faith seemed to have friends but to hear the girl say it....

"-I think she's been impregnated by this demon and I want to know what kind of demon he is so I know what exactly is growing inside of her."

"Wow." Willow whispered. "What happened to kill now, find out what it is later?"

A flicker of annoyance passed over Faith. "Well that philosophy kinda went out the window when I killed the wrong thing."

Willow immediately felt bad.

"Look." Faith sighed. "I'll show you the tape and if you can watch Raw with me on Monday-"

"Wait a sec, he's in the WWE?"

Faith nodded. "Yes, you know, the whole breaking of my back on the TV."

"Males sense."

"So can you help?"

Willow nodded without hesitation. Faith was different, it was so obvious now. The WWE had been good for her.

"Thank you Willow." She said as she stood. "And please don't tell anyone."

Willow nodded and watched as Faith left the room.

This was good, odd but good. If she was able to find happiness, then wasn't it fair that Faith should as well?

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:

Ladywolfbane Thanks but as far as I know, Buffy doesn't have that big of a part. Faith wanted to get away from her. And I think Buffy showing up kinda defeats that whole purpose but she may make a few cameo's. I/m sill quiet on who Faith will end up with....

Sigma1- Me? Marry Lita and Kane? Whatever gave you that idea.....? lol. Thanks but why would you be annoyed with Little old me?

Polgara- Thanks, I'm glad you like Julie. The shovel threat, ah what a classic. And faith just may show up on the show next chapter.

Charmedcrazichick- Thanks for liking. I hope this update is soon enough.

NemesisCeara- yeah Kane's not really my fav either but I do like Lita and Matt and I miss them both wrestling. As for finding out what kane is... not until later, cuz I'm evil... muahahahaha.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

This take place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened.

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

"Why do you look so smug?" Faith asked as Julie came sailing into her room.

"No reason." Julie replied, her smile growing smugger.

"Don't you ever knock?"

Julie shook her head. It was true she was the only person not to knock on Faith's door. Everyone else was afraid of bringing the wrath of Faith down on them but Julie merely shrugged it off.

"Where have you been?" Faith asked.

Julie jumped on to Faith's bed. "Went and worked out with Lita, Edge and Matt."

Faith nodded. "Please tell me you showed them up."

"Not really them but someone else."

"Evolution?" Faith asked hopefully.

Julie shook her head. "Nope."

"Then who?"

"Well it was this guy who thought I was the new diva replacing you. He laughed about my size and I just gave him the same treatment I give everyone else who makes fun of my size." Julie didn't mention that she may have been a little rougher on him, but he deserved it. She didn't appreciate the things he had said and if she hadn't done something, Matt and Edge would have done a lot worse. They would have gone for a lot of pain. She had only been going for slight pain and lots of embarrassment. Considering that everyone in the gym had been watching, she felt she had succeeded.

"Is he still alive?" Faith asked.

Julie nodded, her smile growing.

"You gonna tell me who?"

Julie shook her head and Faith let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine, I give up. You win."

Julie crossed her arms with a small pout. "You're no fun, you're usually threatening me by now."

"Then it's no fun if you want me to threaten you." Faith said with a roll of her eyes.

"So have you talked to Willow yet?"

"What?" Faith asked, surprised.

It was Julie's turn to roll her eyes. "I'm not stupid, I am a Slayer too. Obviously if I could hear you guys then you heard Lita's conversation with the doctor. You know Kane's the father."

"And you know that he's not-"

"Human? Well duh. Just cause you didn't talk to me didn't mean Lita didn't. She is my cousin. So did you?"

"Did I what?" Faith growled. Julie really did know how to test her patience.

"Talk to Willow." Julie said in an exasperated voice. "Ms. Wicca could work the mojo, figure out what exactly Lita's gonna give birth to."

"We gotta find out what Kane is first. Did you tell Lita I knew?"

Julie shook her head.

"Good, keep your mouth shut. I don't think Lita even thought about her child not being human."

"It's why you're going back, isn't it?" she softly asked.

Faith nodded. "I lost mine and I don't want Lita to go through the same thing."

Julie let out a loud squeal as she jumped at the other Slayer, throwing her arms around her. "I'm so glad you're going back."

Faith pushed the other girl away and fixed her with a glare. "I don't do the hugging thing Pix."

Julie just laughed. "You're so full of shit. I heard stories about you Faith."

She jumped up and skipped towards the door. "It's nice to hear that." She called back.

"Hear what?" Faith asked.

"Hear you call me Pix again. You haven't done that since you returned."

She was gone before Faith could say anything.

* * *

Chris Jericho sat in his hotel room, icing his shoulder as he stared mindlessly at the wall. These past few weeks had been the worst of his life. He felt even worse then when Trish had betrayed him for that assclown Christian.

It started with Faith seemingly betraying him; only she seemed to be helping him at the same time. Then there was Lita, saying that Faith was being blackmailed by Evolution, which led to Lita telling them about Faith's past. Lastly there was Faith declaring she was pregnant with his child.

So what exactly was going on?

He had no clue.

But he did know that faith was a murderer. She had killed people. Faith. His Faith. The woman he had quickly grown attached to. The woman he had convinced to join the WWE so he could be near her. The woman who had saved him countless times, with no regard for her own safety. The woman who had put her neck on the line for her friends against Kane and had ended up with a broken back for it. The woman he had quickly fallen in love with.

Murdered. People had been murdered and by her hand. Why? Why did she do it? Why didn't she trust him enough to tell him herself?

'Maybe cause she was afraid you'd react like this.' A voice said inside of his head.

"I would've reacted better if she had just told me." He muttered out loud.

'Liar.' The voice said in his head. 'You turned away from her when she needed you. When she said she was pregnant, you walked away.'

"Look at her past." He yelled back. "There's no way you can prove it's mine. Who knows who else she was screwing."

'You know it's yours.' The smart voice said. 'But you still left her. You heard she had been hurt and was taken to the hospital and you still didn't go.'

"Shut up Brain." He muttered but he knew everything the voice said was true. He did know deep down that the baby was his. He did know she had been taken to the hospital but he didn't know for what and he didn't know if she was okay. He was an asshole, he knew it. But was he able to fix it? He hadn't seen her or heard anything about her all week and he knew that wasn't a good sign.

Today, he had seen Lita, Matt Hardy and Edge at the gym. They were accompanied by a tiny little thing who couldn't have been more then 5 feet tall. She had small delicate features with wide, bright hazel eyes and short light brown hair, cut in a pixie style. He had chuckled because she really did remind him of a pixie.

At first, he thought she was a child, a relative or something of one of the wrestlers she was with but as they walked closer, he could see she was older, perhaps in her late teens.

As if she knew he was staring at her, she turned her head to meet his eyes, her eyes narrowing as they stared each other down. He didn't like that very much and without realizing it, his mouth opened and he started talking.

As he had once told Faith, it was a curse; he just didn't know when to stop.

"What the hell are you looking at Tinkerbell?"

Her eyes narrowed more and the innocence that seemed to grace her features melted away and was replaced with cold hardness. She now looked dangerous.

The wrestlers wither stepped forward but she stopped them by lifting he hand. She stepped towards him, not intimidated in the slightest that he was at least a foot taller then her.

"Hello." She said in a soft voice, the innocent look returning to her face as she smiled.

"And who are you?" He sneered down at her. "Wait, let me guess, you're the new diva."

Her smile grew but she didn't say anything.

"Everyone will have high expectations of you, after all, your predecessor was nothing but a five cent trash bag ho."

Chris Jericho wasn't even aware he was on the ground until the girl gave his arm a painful wrench.

"Listen here asshole." She said from on top of him with her knee digging into his back as she held his arm behind him.

"Faith is not a ho or a whore, or a bitch, or anything you say she is. She's a god person who has tried her hardest to change, to become a better person. She loved you, she really did. For the first time ever she was in love and you had to go and fuck that up. She wanted to have your baby, but you had to fuck that up as well. I'm gonna tell you this but only once. Stay away from Faith. If I found out that you've hurt her again, I will kick your ass into the next month. Got it?" She asked, punctuating the last part with another wrench to his arm.

"Yes." He gasped.

"Good." She replied, the cheerful note returning to her voice as she got up and went to stand beside Lita.

Chris had looked up to see that the whole gym had been watching and was now laughing at him.

"Chris I want you to meet my cousin Julie." Lita had said, peering closely at him.

Chris had wanted to ask if Faith was okay, if the baby was okay, and why she was taken to the hospital.

Instead, the one time he didn't want it too, his infamous mouth had stayed shut and he had turned on his heel and stomped out of the gym.

He didn't think there would be a way to talk to Faith now. He wouldn't be able to get near her. He was an asshole, he knew it and this time it went beyond a simple screw up.

In his hotel room, Chris Jericho groaned as he reached up to grasp the silver cross necklace around his neck. It had belonged to her and she had Lita give it to him. Except, the necklace wasn't there. He had thrown it in her face the last time he saw her and again he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid.

He should've listened, should've been more open-minded. Faith was a different person. Someone he liked and wanted to be around and would always want to be around. He still loved her, that didn't change.

But now that he knew this, would she even listen to him?

* * *

Willow stared at the TV in shock.

"Are people meant to fall through the ring?"

Faith shook her head.

"And didn't people find it odd that you were up and about in a week?"

Faith shook her head again. "No one knew I broke my back. They thought that there was a weak spot in the ring that I hit. It's happened before apparently."

"That's insane." Willow whispered, grabbing the remote from Faith and rewinding it to watch Kane chokeslam Faith through the ring again. She paused as Kane lifted her up.

"You look so scared. I've never seen that look on you before."

Faith shrugged. "Yeah well he said something to me and I knew it was going to hurt. A lot."

"What did he say?"

"You're not the only one who can hide their strength, Slayer."

"How did he know?"

"I'm thinking the whole demon thing. They usually know who the Slayer is."

They turned back to the screen as Willow pressed play. This time she let it play through and Willow watched as a blonde wrestler came running down the ramp and into the ring. Faith grabbed the remote and shut it off.

"Was that...?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Willow was silent thinking about what to say. They were interrupted by Julie who threw the door open as she skipped into he room.

"Turn the TV on, it's about to start."

They switched it over to Raw and the three settled down to watch.

Willow had a hard time paying attention. Wrestling never did catch her interest. But when Faith and Julie let out a gasp, she turned back t the TV to see a pretty red head talking to a man with long dark hair. The red head looked familiar and when she turned to ask Julie who it was, the resemblance hit her. This was Julie's cousin, Lita.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Lita's telling Matt that the baby's not his." Julie explained.

"On TV?"

:She probably doesn't even know the camera's there." Faith spat out. "Those damn things are everywhere.

Willow watched as the man with Lita flipped the table in anger.

"He's not taking it very well." She commented.

"Of course not. I wouldn't either if I was him."

"Did you get anything off of what I showed you?"

Willow shook her head. "No but I might have to see him to get a good reading but I don't know if that's something I really want to be doing." She finished, becoming nervous.

Faith sighed. "What if I can get you backstage and close t him without actually coming face to face with him."

Willow nodded. "Yeah, that would be okay."

"Oh look, they made it all fancy." Julie announced.

The other two turned to see that the ring had a red carpet with a table and leather chairs. In one of them sat a lawyer with JR behind him. Kane was in another and Matt's music was on. He stepped out on to the ramp, the anger still evident on his face as he glared at Kane who sat there laughing. Lita followed a few steps behind looking positively miserable.

"You don't think he broke it off did you?" Julie asked in a hushed tone.

Faith shrugged and leaned forward.

Julie answered her own question. "He wouldn't be out there if he had."

They watched the signing, Faith on the edge of her seat. She hated this match. When Julie told her, she was pissed off about it but Julie had explained how Lita had been trapped into it. She was worried about Matt. If Kane wanted Lita that badly, how far would he go to get her? She had a feeling Kane would win if help didn't arrive but Faith had to wonder just how much help she could give.

"Oh shit." Julie exclaimed.

Faith's eyes snapped back to the TV to see Matt beating on Kane with the lawyer's briefcase. The table and chairs had been flipped over.

"Did he sign it?" She asked.

"Yes." Willow replied.

"Damn." She muttered.

"That's not all you should be damning about." Julie said.

"What?" Faith asked, looking at the TV again. She groaned and wished she hadn't.

They were showing the confrontation between Edge and Chris from last week and with her running down to stop it. Then they showed Chris knocking her down and her announcing that she was pregnant. The techie's did really well with that one. They had made it so the words I'm pregnant kept echoing as the camera switched from her face to Chris and Edge's. It all slowed down until it picked up where Chris turned away. They didn't even have him saying she was a murdering whore. Guess that didn't make for good TV. Luckily it stopped before it showed Buffy coming out. But JR and The king were doing voice overs, wondering just whose child she was pregnant with and saying that there was no update on her at the moment but she was resting comfortably in a private facility with no word on what exactly happened to her. The they went on to talk about the match where Edge would be defending her honor and wondering if Edge was a possibility for the father and that's why there was so much hostility between the two. Then they started wondering if Randy Orton was the father but decided that he had dumped her after finding out there was no way he could be the father. They didn't even mention the whole part about Evolution and Buffy.

"Do you want us to turn it off?" Willow asked as Edge's music started.

Faiths shook her head as she looked on in disgust.

The two guys faced off and traded insults back and forth. Faith couldn't catch everything they said. She did catch one of Chris' comments though.

"Tinkerbell's not here to save you this time."

Faith scrunched her nose. Who the hell was Tinkerbell?

Edge answered the question for her.

"Is someone upset that a girl who is a foot shorter then him kicked his ass?" Edge taunted him.

Chris attacked.

"Pix." Faith said in a deadly calm voice. "Please tell me they're not talking about who I think they are."

"Fine, I'll just keep my mouth shut." Julie replied.

Faith growled.

"What? I told you I didn't like what he was saying."

Faith shook her head, not wanting to ask exactly what had happened. She turned to watch the match, hating every minute of it. She hated to see any of them get hurt. Once upon a time she thrived on the violence but now, she could barely watch it and it seemed that the match would never end but Chris finally got the pin when he put his legs up on the top rope. He rolled out of the ring, a gloating smile on his face. The camera went back to the ring where it showed Batista, who had run down and was now power-bombing Edge. Faith jumped up, angry because she was unable to help her friend.

"Do something." She yelled at Chris when the camera went back to him.

He didn't. He just watched as Batista continued beating on Edge before he walked away.

"Fucking asshole." Faith yelled before stomping out of the room.

"What I wouldn't give to go back with Faith." Julie replied, wistfully.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Cause when she goes back, heads are gonna roll."

"Why do you want to be there?"

"I want to see her take the WWE by storm. She played it somewhat low last time but I don't think she's gonna hold back now. I want to see her give Kane and Chris what's coming to them."

"Don't you want Faith and that guy to get back together?"

"With the way Lita says he's been acting? I'd rather see her knock him flat on his ass."

* * *

"What did that punching bag ever do to you?"

Faith didn't look up a she continued punching and kicking.

"So you're going back?"

"Who told you that?" faith asked without breaking stride.

"Word travels fast."

"Then how come no one knew I was there in the first place?"

"Cause Julie kept her mouth shut that time."

There was silence as Faith continued letting her frustrations out.

"Are you going to fix things with him?"

Faith faltered as the bag came back and hit her. She didn't notice though as she stared at Dawn.

"Him? Why do you assume there's a him?"

"Oh come on. I've never seen you act the way you've been acting this past week. Then again, you've never been in love."

Faith snorted as she continued her assault on the punching bag. "Me, in love with a guy? Where do you get these crazy notions kid."

"I'm not a kid." Dawn replied, sounding annoyed. "Look Faith, I've never liked you and I doubt I ever will but I respected you when you took of to do your own thing. I know how over bearing Buffy can be. That's why I never told her you were in the WWE."

"You knew?" faith asked, stopping again.

"Yeah, saw your debut. It was neat. Was the whole techie thing a cover?"

"Nope I was really a techie."

Dawn stared at her with wide eyes. "You were a techie? Willingly?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Dawn said in disbelief, shaking her head. She stared hard a Faith. "You really have changed."

"Well, gee, thanks for noticing." Faith replied, the sarcasm evident in her voice. "Look kid, to be honest, I don't care if you like me, ever. I don't need any little talks from people, I just want to be left alone."

She punctuated the last part with a hard kick to the punching bag, knocking it off its chains.

"I'm going for a run." Faith snapped, pushing past Dawn.

Dawn roller her eye's at the Slayer's retreating back. "Yup, pretty sure I'll never like you."

"Feelings mutual." Faith yelled back.

"Damn Slayer hearing." Dawn muttered.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:

Ladywolfbane

Sigma1 : Me? Cruel? Never. Where would you get that idea bats eyelashes Hehehe hope you enjoy.

BtchieChrissy: Are u an RKO fan? Me too but I'm also a Y2J fan I hope that doesn't help you at all hehehe.

Polgara: A little angry there? Everyone's a little stupid huh? Chris may be in for several more beatings and you won't find get an idea about Kane until the end of this part. You won't find out what he is until the next story. You must hate me, I've done this to you before. Thanks for reading. Oh and I lied about her being on the show this chapter but hse is there

I was supposed to have this out yesterday but I've been extremely busy this weekend with a certain concert..... VAN HALEN BABY!!!!!!!! It rocked. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

This take place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened.

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

"I was wondering where my Raw tapes went."

"You didn't even notice they were gone." Faith replied without looking up from the TV.

"That's true." Julie replied, sitting down beside her on the couch. "Whatcha doin?"

"Waiting for Willow."

"I meant watching the tapes."

Faith shrugged and Julie turned to see which tape Faith was watching. It didn't take long as a match finished and the scene changed to Chris Jericho and Christian talking about a bet they had on who could score first with Trish or Lita. Then it cut to Trish outside the locker room, listening to them as tears trickled down her cheek.

Julie remembered that time very well. She had been beyond angry and had wanted to go beat down Christian. Not so much Chris Jericho because if truth be told, she had never liked Trish from day one.

"Faith why are you watching this?"

She was silent and Julie didn't expect an answer but then she softly replied.

"So I'll remember."

"That Chris Jericho's an asshole?"

"I wasn't the first and I doubt I'll be the last one he hurts."

"I wouldn't worry about him bothering you anymore" Julie smiled as the memory of what she had done to him a week ago.

Faith was leaving to Toronto tomorrow for Summerslam. Julie was still a bit upset that she didn't get to go. She would miss the other Slayer and her cousin but her cousin needed help and Faith had trained hard all week to be ready against Kane. She still wished she was going though.

"I still don't want to risk it though." Faith was saying. "Against Chris or Evolution. God only knows what they have waiting for me. But I do see men in uniform with handcuffs and not the stripper kind either."

"Perhaps I can help." Willow said as she entered the room. "If people are after you, it won't do any good for them to catch you before you helped out Julie's cousin."

"What do you have in mind Red?" Faith asked, a questioning look on her face.

* * *

"Faith?"

"Hope."

"What?"

"Call me Hope."

Julie snorted into her hand. "Hope? What is it with you and fucked up names?"

Faith glared at the shorter girl. "I thought it was funny."

"You also named yourself Faye-Elizabeth."

"Hey, that was an accident. I was happy with Elizabeth."

"Whatever, Hope."

"Shut up, Pixie."

"You're both giving me a headache." Willow complained form her window seat, turning to glare at the two girls. She gave a small start when her gaze landed on Faith. She still had to get used to the new look.

Gone was the dark hair, dark eye Slayer. In her place was a bleach blonde, blue eye diva. You couldn't recognize her anymore. She was even talking different; well only because Willow had told her to. But when they had left the school, no one had realized the blonde was Faith.

"Tell me why we brought you again?" Willow asked, her gaze focusing on Julie.

"Extra muscle." She replied. "Besides, we can get in a lot easier with me here. Julie thinks I'm coming to visit with you and another Slayer and help Faith out if she needs us. She thinks Faith will show up tomorrow. I think it's a smart way to sneak Faith, sorry Hope, in without any problems." She finished with a snicker.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Faith asked with a glare.

"I know Hopie." She replied, reaching over to mess up Faith's new hair.

Faith swatted her hand away and fixed her new blonde pixie cut before turning to Willow.

"So you're sure everything will go back to normal when you take this off?"

"Positive." Willow replied. "It's just a glamour but if anyone finds out it'll disappear. Until then you're blonde and blue eyes."

"That's pretty wicked Red. Gotta give you points for coolness."

"Thanks." Willow replied with a smile. "But you want it to work then stop talking like you."

"Yes mother." She grumbled.

Julie let out another snicker, earning herself another glare.

"I'm gonna throw you off the plane." Faith threatened her.

"No you won't." Julie said with a sickenly sweet smile.

"I just might." Faith replied.

Julie's smile grew. "I'll take you with me then, Blondie."

Faith growled, causing Willow to sigh.

"I hope to the Goddess we're almost there."

"_Please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing in Toronto International Airport in 10 minutes_."

The two Slayers looked at Willow in surprise. They hadn't been in the air all that long.

"Oops." Willow replied with a sheepish smile.

* * *

"Julie." Lita called, rushing to he cousin. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not at all." Julie replied, "Only a couple of hours."

"What?" Lita asked. "I thought your plane was supposed to be in 10 minutes ago."

"Yeah well for some strange reason, we made _really_ good time."

Julie gave Willow a pointed look who returned it with a sheepish shrug.

"Am I missing something?" Lita asked, looking between the two girls.

"Remember that witch that activated all the potentials?"

Lita nodded.

"LiLi, meet Willow."

The two girls shook hands but Lita still looked confused.

"What does this have to do with the plane being early?"

Willow gave a small wave. "That may have been my fault. I may have, kinda prayed that we were here soon and whaddya know, we were. Wouldn't have happened if Julie and, uh, Hope weren't annoying me."

"Hope?"

Julie let out a small snicker as she pointed to where their bags were.

Lita's heart plummeted. She was hoping that Hope was an alias Faith was using. Made sense really but the girl Julie was pointing at was in no way like Faith. Hope had short Blonde hair, cut like Julie's. From this distance Lita could see she had lighter eyes, higher cheekbones, and thinner lips. Not to mention the clothes. Faith would not be caught dead in what Hope was wearing. She knew Faith loved her dark clothes and Hope was wearing white Capri's and a pink tank top. The only resemblance between Hope and Faith was the height.

She turned back to Julie. "So you couldn't talk Faith into coming now?"

"Nope, sorry." Julie said. "Faith said she wanted to lie low and kind of sneak in without anyone seeing her. But don't worry, she will be there."

Lita nodded but didn't look totally convinced.

"It'll be fine." Julie assured her. "C'mon, let's grab our stuff and go back t your hotel. I'm starving and a hungry Slayer is not a happy Slayer. Hope." She called back to the blonde. "Can you grab the luggage?"

Faith nodded with a big smile on her face. She put her sunglasses on and picked up the bags, sending a death glare at Julie, knowing it wouldn't be seen. She would pay for this later.

"Lita, meet Hope. She's a big wrestling fan and begged me to come up here with us."

"Hi." Lita said. "So you were one of the few who knew about Faith being in the WWE?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah I was the one that told Julie," she said in a soft voice. "It's nice to meet you. I've been a fan for awhile."

"Oh, thanks." Lita replied with a shy grin. "Who's your favorite wrestler?"

"Chris Jericho." She said right away, biting back a groan. '_Think first, talk second. Think first, talk second.'_

She smiled at Lita. "You know before he did what he did to Faith."

"Yeah, well you should've been there when Julie hurt his ego at the gym last week. She had him on the ground so fast, it was hilarious. He was like twice her size, the whole gym saw it."

"Oh, really?" Faith asked, shooting another unseen glare at Julie who was looking away. She knew there was a reason she didn't ask the small girl what she had done.

"Yeah, it was great." Lita replied.

"Pity I missed it."

"C'mon, I'll take you to the car, Edge is waiting."

"Did Matt come with you?" faith asked.

Julie and Willow shot her warning looks as Lita looked at her in confusion.

"Another favorite of mine. Faith replied with a big smile.

Lita nodded and motioned for them to follow. Faith noticed that she didn't answer the question, instead talking about their rooms.

"I got another room right next to mine. So Willow and Hope can share that one and Julie will be rooming with me."

The three girls nodded as they stepped outside and followed Lita to a car. The driver side opened and Edge jumped out.

"That didn't take long." He commented, coming up to meet them.

"Our plane was early." Julie replied with a smile. "This is Willow and Hope." Again she snickered, causing Faith to elbow her sharply in the side.

"Hi." Willow said, shaking his hand.

"Hello." Faith said, with a big smile.

"Hi." He replied, checking both girls over.

His gaze lingered on the blonde, causing Faith to let out a silent groan. Either he sensed who she really was or He was going to start hitting on her. She really couldn't deal with either.

Luckily, Julie seemed to notice something as well.

"Eyes off, she's taken." Julie said, stepping between them.

Edge just smiled. Although Hope was hot, there was something else about her, a sense of familiarity, one that he had only sensed with-

"Are we going?" Julie asked. "Or are you gonna ogle my friend all day?"

Edge turned to glare at her "You know for someone who is so-"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"-For someone of your stature, you sure have a big mouth."

"The little one's usually do." She shot back.

Edge shook his head. "So are you two Slayers as well?" He asked Julie's two friends.

Willow shook her head. "I'm a witch."

"As in the one everyone keeps talking about?"

"The one and only." Willow replied.

"And you?" He turned to the blonde.

"Slayer." She softly replied.

"Do you want me to take something?" He asked, reaching for a bag.

"I'm fine." Faith said, stepping away. "We should go, I think you have some fans that recognize you."

Edge turned to see that Hope was right. Some fans were heading their way. Turning back, he saw that Hope had dumped everything in the trunk and the girls were scrambling into the car. He dove for the driver's seat and they took off.

* * *

Faith walked through the backstage of the arena, no destination in mind. She just had to get away from Lita and Edge. Lita wouldn't stop pacing as she muttered about her match and Faith being there. Julie had assured her that Faith was in Toronto and would be there for Lita. When she had said this, Edge had turned to stare at her, which made her feel very uneasy. She hadn't let her empathic friend touch her but she knew he could sense something. Faith had ignored his look as she readjusted her sunglasses. No matter the eye color, the eyes were the window to the soul and she didn't want to show herself until later but she risked her friends finding out if she was without her glasses and with Edge already suspicious. She had told them she was sensitive to light.

"So where are you from Hope?" Edge asked.

"Canada." She softly replied.

"Really? Me too. From Toronto actually. What about you?"

Oh hell, she had forgotten that small detail. She only knew of like two places in Canada and he already said on of them.

"Manitoba." She hastily replied.

"Hey." Edge said with a big grin. 'That's where Jericho is from. Let me guess, you're from Winnipeg."

"Yes." She replied abruptly, standing up. "I'm going to take a walk." Her voice was soft but she left no room fro argument as she left the room, putting the sunglasses on top of her head.

There was less then an hour until show time and she was unsure of what to do until then.

She heard a familiar voice, which made her stop. Peering around a corner, she saw the one person she was trying to avoid, finishing an interview. She went to pull her head back the same time he turned around.

"Hey, you."

Faith turned to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" He demanded, looking her up and down.

Faith found she couldn't answer him.

"What? You can't talk? You have problems speaking. Let me guess, you're a friends of Eugene's."

Faith's eyes blazed with anger as she met his eyes. His eyes turned to confusion as he stared at her.

"No." she softly replied, pushing her anger down.

"New diva?" He guessed.

"That's taking over Faith?" She couldn't help but say. She had heard the whole story about what Julie had done. The little Slayer had disappeared for the longest time.

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

She smiled coyly. "I'm just here to help a friend."

"What's your friends name?"

"Tinkerbell."

Lita's cousin.

She nodded. "But I'm just a friend."

"That goes to the same school?"

"Perhaps, but if you mean am I strong, well I can demonstrate." What was she doing? It was like she was on autopilot and she had no control over what was being said. This wasn't good.

"So you know Faith?"

"Dark hair, about my height, used to be your manager, until she was blackmailed, but then when she tried to reconcile with you and told you she was having your baby, you turned from her? That Faith?"

She noted with satisfaction that he looked guilty.

"Is she okay?"

"And you care?" Faith couldn't help but sneer.

"I do," he quietly replied.

Faith faltered, caught unaware by his answer and the sad look on his face.

"She's not. You really hurt her. That and the miscarriage left her emotionally drained."

"Miscarriage?" he asked in surprise, actually looking like he was about to cry.

"Oh god, you didn't know." She whispered.

"No." he hoarsely replied. "I had no- how can I get a hold of her?"

Faith shrugged. "I don't know if she's ready. I-I should go."

Chris grabbed her arm. "Can you tell her something for me?"

She nodded.

"Tel her I'm sorry. I know it's too late and it probably means nothing but I am. I'm sorry. And tell her, tell her that I love her."

"Y-you love her?" Faith softly asked.

Chris gave her a wistful smile. "Since the first time I saw her."

He looked into her eyes. "Will you tell her?"

She silently nodded, willing the tears not to come. He peered closer at her.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look very-"

"No you don't." faith whispered, pulling away from his grasp. She put her sunglasses back on and turned, hurrying down the hall.

"Wait, what's your name?"

She briefly paused.

"Hope." She said, before scurrying away.

Hope. That sounded awfully close to-

His eyes snapped up to where she had disappeared down.

Could it be? But how?

He'd have to find this Hope girl later and see what her deal was.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: this is kinda late so I'll thank you all next chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

This take place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened.

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

"Faith's not here." Lita said in a panicked voice.

"Yes she is." Julie replied. "I know for a fact that she is in this building. She'll be here to help."

Again, Edge turned to stare at Faith but she averted her eyes.

"Everything will be just fine, trust me." Julie assured her cousin and pulling her into a hug. "You'll be fine. Good luck."

Lita nodded, the panic still in her eyes as Edge gave her a brief hug and she turned to the curtain.

"Lita."

She turned around to see Matt hurrying towards her.

"I'll do my best out there." He whispered. "I'm not going to lose you."

She smiled at him as their lips met in a brief but comforting kiss.

Her music started as she pulled away, heading out to the ramp.

Matt went out next and was soon followed by Kane who turned to stare at Faith as he stomped by. She tried her hardest not to tackle him then and there.

"Why was Kane staring at you?" edge asked.

Faith shrugged. "He knew faith was a Slayer, I guess he knows I am too."

"Then why wasn't he staring at Julie?"

"Would you be scared of her? I mean look at her."

"Hey." Julie said, looking very put out.

Edge couldn't stop the laugh that broke out. Hope did have a point.

Faith looked at Willow who's eyes were wide as they flickered between white and black before turning back to their normal green.

"Willow?" She whispered.

"Evil." The red head said, giving a small shiver.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Well I got that much. What was that all about?"

"I-I dunno." Willow said. "That hasn't happened in a long time."

Faith nodded, growing more worried. This couldn't be good.

"I gotta run back to my room." Edge was saying. "I'll be back soon, don't do anything stupid."

It seemed he was directing the last past at her.

As soon as he left, Julie turned to Faith. "So when are you going out?"

"Soon. I think Matt's doing okay by himself."

"Hope."

She turned around to see Chris heading her way.

"Why does he know your name?" Julie wanted to know.

Faith groaned. "Cause I ran into him earlier and he wouldn't leave me alone. I think now looks like a good time to go."

She pushed through the curtains and ran down the ramp in time to see Lita distract the ref. Faith rolled into the ring and dropped into a fighting stance, directly behind Kane.

Without warning, he ducked and the next thing Faith knew was pain exploding in the center of her head. She fell to the mat as stars danced in front of her vision. Through the stars, she saw Matt there with the ring bell in his hands. She curled into a little ball clutching her head. Slayer or not, that damn thing had hurt.

When she was finally able to see again, she saw Kane chokeslam Matt off the top turnbuckle. Climbing to her feet, she tried to push the dizziness aside as she stumbled towards Kane, who was covering Matt. She grabbed his foot, intending to pull him off but because of her disorientation, she didn't see the big black boot that came swinging at her, connecting with her face.

Faith went down again, her mouth immediately filling with blood.

Too late, she realized Kane had won.

Rolling onto her front, Faith spat the blood out as she watched Kane follow Lita to the ramp. Lita turned to face him and when he opened his arms, horror filled her features and she took off running for the back.

Faith ignored her pain and flipped onto her feet, running and grabbing the top rope as she flung herself over it and onto Kane's back, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"Fucking asshole." She screamed, letting loose a barrage of punches on him.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from my friends but you couldn't listen, huh? The minute I'm gone you trap her into this fucking match."

She had cut him and the blood ran down his head as he tried to cover it. The security guards were trying to grab her but she just flung them aside.

"Couldn't take my threat seriously, could you, you fucker? I'm gonna fucking kill you. You're not marrying her. You'll never lay another finger on her.

More blood now, dripping down her hands, splattering across her face but she didn't care, she was going to kill him.

* * *

Julie let out a loud groan as Kane made the pin.

"Stupid ring bell." She was muttering to herself.

If Lita hadn't given it to Matt and tried to hurt Kane, he wouldn't have hit Faith instead. When would Lita just listen and trust that everything would be okay.

"Who won?" edge asked, coming up behind hem. "And where's Hope?"

"Kane and-" Julie pointed to the monitor where Faith was spitting out blood.

"Why is she out there?" Edge asked.

Julie shrugged. "She heard the view was better out there."

Julie ignored the rest of his questions he asked as Lita cleared the curtains and went to run by them. With lightening fast reflexes, she grabbed her cousin's arm, pulling her into a hug.

"Faith didn't show." Lita sobbed. "She promised and she didn't come. Now Hope had to get involved and she's hurt."

"Oh my goddess." She heard Willow whisper.

"Uh, Julie? I think your friend went a little psychotic." Edge said.

Julie's head whipped back to the monitor to see Faith literally beating the life out of Kane.

"Did she snap?"

Willow nodded, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"We have to stop her." Julie said.

"No, let her kill him." Lita said, venom in her voice.

"And get arrested for murder? Cause I don't think they'll believe us when we tell him it's a demon."

"I don't want to marry him."

"We won't let you, I promise."

"Faith didn't keep hers."

"Perhaps she did." Julie muttered. She turned to Edge, remembering the story Lita had told her when Edge discovered who and what Faith really was. Faith had apparently snapped that day and was beating up Tyson Tomko until Edge appeared and had calmed her down with just a touch.

"Can you help her please?"

Edge looked at her as if she'd grown two heads.

"You want me to go out there and get your really strong psychotic friend?"

"Yes Edge, please, you have to. You're the only one who can."

"Why?"

Julie sighed. "I think you know why."

"Edge shook his head. "No, I think it's better you tell me."

"Fine, if you want to play that way. You're the only one who can cause Willow and I can't go out there and I'm not sending Lita back out."

Edge gave a sigh of defeat. Yes, she was right about that but she didn't say what he wanted her to say.

"Hurry." Willow said.

Edge took off down the ramp, stopping a few feet away from the enraged blonde. He cautiously walked up behind her.

"Hope?" he softly called, lightly touching her shoulder.

At once, all her pain and heartbreak came spilling over into him. Her anger, her self-hate, her guilt, it was so strong, it brought him to one knee and at that moment, he knew.

"Faith." He gasped, clutching her shoulder.

She froze in mid punch and turned around.

"Edge?" She whispered.

She pulled his hand from her shoulder and moved to kneel beside him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, trying to reel in her emotions.

"Why?" He asked, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't want to risk being caught, I don't want people to know."

"We better get you backstage them." He said, shrugging out of his red duster.

"Why?"

"You'll see." He said, throwing it over her head and leading her to the back.

Faith heard Julie and Willow asking what was going on. She heard Lita crying but Edge didn't stop. She couldn't see where they were going but she knew he was opening a door. He pushed her in and followed, locking the door.

"That's quite a number you did on him."

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked, running her bloodied fingers through her hair. Except it didn't stop short, her fingers kept going.

"I look like me, don't I?"

Edge nodded. "Except for maybe the clothes."

Faith looked down at her pale pink pants and white tube top, shaking her head in disgust, "Remind me to burn these."

"It just doesn't suit you. Hope? Maybe. Faith? Hell no. Why couldn't you tell us?

"I didn't want anyone to overhear and ruin my plan. Although it was ruined. Besides, I could move a lot easier when I don't look like me."

"Understandable. Kane-"

Her eyes grew steely. "I'll kill him."

"You can't."

She looked up in surprise.

"He's a WWE Superstar, how will you explain that?"

Faith shrugged.

"Look, there's another way. There has to be and we'll find it." He tossed a towel at her. "You should clean up."

"Thanks." She said.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The disguise."

"A glamour spell from Willow."

Faith looked down at her clothes. "I suppose you don't have any clothes for me?"

"No I seemed to have forgotten my women clothing at home today." He answered dryly.

"Ha ha." She said, giving him the finger. "If you see Willow, can you tell her I need new clothes?"

He nodded and watched as she walked to the showers, unlocking the door as soon as she was gone.

Immediately, all three girls pile din.

"Is she okay?" Julie asked.

Edge nodded. "She needs new clothes her other ones are kind of ruined." He told Willow.

The witch nodded and she conjured up some clothes, the same ones Faith had on before.

"Maybe something darker."

Willow looked at him in surprise. "You mean-"

"Yup, hence the jacket."

She nodded in understanding, turning the clothes to black.

"I'll go give them to her." She said, moving to the showers.

The room was silent until Willow came back and announced that she was just changing.

"I'm confused." Lita finally spoke up. "Why did Hope go out there and why were you hiding her Edge?"

"Cause it would've been a little hard to explain to everyone."

"What would?" Lita asked.

"But why was that happening?" Julie questioned Willow, ignoring her cousin."

"I'm guessing Edge figured it out, out there and she confirmed it."

Edge nodded.

"Figured what out?" A frustrated Lita asked. "Why am I always the last one to know everything."

"I think cause you've had one too many hits to the head and you're a little slower then the rest of us."

Lita looked up in surprise. "Faith? When did you get here? Where the hell have you been? You said you'd help and instead Hope- Oh, okay, I get it now, You're Hope."

Faith nodded.

"How?"

"Glamour spell." Faith replied, sitting down beside Lita. She was now dressed in black pants and a black tube top.

Lita nodded, looking a little bit dazed.

"Look Li, I'm sorry things got messed up out there. I'm not gonna let the marriage go through."

"I signed a contract Faith, I kinda have to."

Faith Vehemently shook her head. "No, I'm not gonna let it happen, we'll somehow get you out of it."

"I'll help too." Julie volunteered.

"I'll do what I can." Willow said, looking thoughtful. "Perhaps I know someone we can call."

Faith looked at her. "Angel?"

"Angel."

"Who's Angel?" Edge asked.

"An old friend." Willow replied. "I'll try and get a hold of him when I get back home tomorrow."

"You're leaving?" Edge asked.

Willow nodded. "My job is done, I came to help Faith with the glamour spell."

She didn't mention anything about Kane. Faith didn't want Lita to know.

"What about you?" Lita asked her cousin.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you marry that thing. Until you're free of him, you're stuck with me."

"And you Faith?"

Faith smirked at them. "Hey, I'm the WWE Women's champion, I ain't going anywhere."

Edge smiled at them. "I gotta get going for my match."

"Let me walk with you." Faith said. "Red, can I get a hat?"

A black hat was placed on her head and she handed Edge his duster back.

"You know you can come to ringside with me." Edge said, once they were making their way down the hall.

"Nah, not yet. I'll make my official return later."

"Then why are you walking with me?"

"It's about Chris-"

"Yeah, I heard he met you- uh, the other you."

Faith nodded. "Don't hurt him too much."

"Even after all he's done?"

"He loves me."

"He told you that?"

"No, he told Hope. He said to say he was sorry and that he loves me."

Edge sighed. "And you believe him?"

"I-I don't know yet. It's hard to explain, I'm just really confused."

They were silent as they continued walking.

"Why didn't you guys tell him?" faith suddenly asked.

"Tell him what?" Edge asked, confused.

"About the miscarriage." She quietly said.

Edge's confused look became one of disgust. "Why? He turned from you; he left you in the ring. He denied he was the father. As far as I'm concerned, he had no right to know."

Faith nodded and stopped, turning to him.

"This is where I get off. Good luck."

"Thanks." He replied. "We'll talk some more later."

"Yeah, now go before you miss your entrance."

He nodded and with a big smile, left for his match.

Faith watched him leave wondering where she should go now. She didn't want to go back to the room, she was sure they would be watching his match and she didn't want to watch it. She decided to wander the halls. No one would notice her, as they were all busy with their matches.

And no one did notice her until Faith, who had her head down, walked into a muscled wall.

"Watch where you're going." The voice sneered at her.

She recognized that voice. Reaching out, she grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him and pushing him up against the wall.

"What the fuck?"

"Hello Randy."

He tried to turn around but she wrenched his arm harder.

"Faith?"

"Well shit, you sound surprised to see me. Didn't think I'd come back?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?" She asked, giving his arm another painful tug.

"Fuck." He yelped. "I have a match later. Look, just let me go and we'll talk."

She contemplated his request but after a few moments, decided to let him go.

He turned to face her, while rubbing his shoulder. "I was surprised because I didn't think you'd be feeling better and I thought you'd be scared.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Not much can scare me and I have quick healing abilities."

"Good, I'm glad. I know you don't believe this but I feel bad about what happened."

She shot him a look of disbelief. "You knew I was pregnant. The rest of your dumbass friends probably wouldn't have realized it until a baby popped out in front of them."

He had the decency to look guilty. "Fine, I told them but Hunter said he'd tell that Buffy chick to be careful."

"And you believe him?"

"Yeah, Hunter's my friend, why would he lie to me?"

"Maybe you should be asking yourself that question."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

Faith shook her head. "Look, Triple H is nobody's friend. Trust me, I know, I used to be like that. He'll do what best suits him and not care about anyone else although he'll pretend to."

Randy began to look angry. "You're wrong. He's helped me out a lot. I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for him."

"Where you are? Besides being at the top of the list of he most hated and most egotistical ass ever, where are you?"

He looked insulted but still answered. "I am the number one contender for the WWE championship. And after tonight, I'll be the youngest WWE champion ever."

"And where will Evolution be?" She asked, stepping closer so they were only a few inches apart. "Where will your little buddies be?"

"They'll be there beside me." Randy replied with confidence.

Faith shook her head in disgust. "If you really believe that, you're more delusional then I thought."

She stepped away from him. "Good luck tonight. If you do win, I hope it's because of you winning and not cheating."

She left and Randy Orton stared after her. She had hurt him and insulted him and his friends but for some reason, he wanted to go out there and win this all by himself.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers: this is kinda late so I'll thank you all next chapter.. I know I now I said that lsat time.. but you want thank yous or an update, it's been two weeks after all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

This take place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened.

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

_I've been to the edge,_

_I've stood and looked down,_

_I've lost a lot of friends there, baby,_

_Got no time to mess around._

_Ain't Talking Bout Love – Van Halen_

* * *

Willow gave Julie a hug before she turned to Faith.

"So you'll be alright?"

Faith shrugged. "Guess so."

Willow nodded and began to turn away, doing a full circle so she faced Faith again. "And Faith? Don't come back to the school again. You don't belong there, you belong here."

Faith looked at her in surprise. "You think so? B doesn't."

Willow cocked her head to the side. "She wouldn't, would she? But she'll never understand people like us Faith. Only we will understand people like us. We've been to the edge, we've stood and looked down, some would say we've even fallen over the edge but the fact that we're standing here today, knowing what we've done means we haven't. Honestly Faith, who cares if Buffy doesn't think you deserve it. I used to think I didn't but if I could learn to be happy again, then you deserve it too and I think you know that. Good luck."

With a final wave, Willow left to board her plane.

"What now?" Julie asked as they stared after her.

"We go to Raw and I make my official return." Faith replied.

"How are you going to explain Hope?"

Faith smiled, she had watched the tape from Summerslam. Had seen the part where she Edge had come out to save her. It seemed that because Edge was so close, he was able to see the slight changes on her and cover her before the cameras or fans saw it.

"I'll use my real name and say she was my sister."

"And if they want to see her again?" Julie asked

"I'll say that I had her admitted."

She laughed at Julie's look. "What? It's the WWE, anything's possible."

The two girls left for the arena.

* * *

Stupid big red monster and his stupid healing abilities. Oh yes, he was here at Raw and he had done one more thing to piss Faith off. Live, on Raw, he had announced his wedding to Lita for the following week. Lita had left the locker room in tears and Faith had watched the rest of the announcement before going after her. Just as she was about to leave, Edge called her back and handed her something.

"I think this belongs to you."

Faith grinned at him as she took her belt back gratefully before going to find her friend.

Her search took her to the women's locker room where she heard Trish's annoying voice. By the sound of it, she wasn't the only one in there and it took Faith only a few seconds to realize they were making fun of Lita. It took a few seconds more to realize Lita was in the room. Before she could run interference, Lita came out and pushed past her. Faith could see the tears in her eyes. Trish soon followed but Victoria was there and Faith watched as the two stared each other down before Trish started making rude comments about Victoria's dodge ball skills. She was rewarded with a punch to the face before Victoria stalked off. Trish was about to follow her when she noticed Faith. Fear seemed to flash through her eyes before she fixed Faith with a sneer.

"So the other WWE slut is-"

Faith didn't let her finish as she pushed Trish through the locker room door.

"You really wanna finish that sentence?"

"Maybe I do."

"By all means." Faith said indicating her to finish. She noticed that three other women were coming to gather behind Trish. Molly, Gail Kim and Jazz.

"You think you scare me?" Trish asked in a snide voice.

"Alone? Yes. With three other people backing you up, not as much but there's still fear there, I can see it."

"Of course there isn't. You've never scared me."

Faith chuckled. "Oh really? Not even when I beat you and your bodyguard, or won the title."

Trish's eyes flashed. "That was a fluke."

"Oh yeah? Both times?"

"I think it was." Molly spoke up.

"Yeah, you're not so great." Gail Kim said. "I bet any one of us here can take you on."

Faith let out a snort of laughter. "Right, cause I took on nine diva wannabes at once and beat them. Six of you couldn't even take them on in a fair game of dodge ball. Now what does that say about all of you?"

She didn't give them a chance to answer, although she doubted they would with the way they were all spluttering.

"But you probably still think you're better so for the next few weeks, I'll have one on one matches with all of you. The belt will be put on the line for each match, I'll let you decide who's first."

She turned to leave but stopped, fixing them with an icy glare.

"And if I see any of you bugging her again, I won't be afraid to kick some ass."

She left them spluttering in the middle of the locker room.

After the incident with the four divas, Faith couldn't find Lita. She missed seeing Edge off to his match against Kane, which pissed her off because she wanted to make sure he'd be okay. She decided to keep a close eye on the monitors while still looking for Lita.

It must've happened in between monitors because Faith had no idea how Lita got out to ringside. She didn't, in fact, notice Lita until the red head grabbed Kane's leg in an attempt to stop him from choke slamming Edge. Faith softly swore to herself, wanting to run down to help her friend but she was a little apprehensive about going down there. Not everyone knew she was back yet.

Luckily Matt hardy showed up, knocking Kane down and securing the win for Edge. Faith let out a relieved sigh.

"I'm surprised you're not down there."

She turned her head to see Randy Orton behind her, his newly won belt on his shoulder.

"He hasn't actually done anything to them. Congrats by the way."

He adjusted his belt with a shrug. "Thanks but I already have to defend it tonight."

"But you beat him lest night, you can do it again."

"It took everything I had, I'm exhausted."

"And I bet he is too. You'll do fine. So where's your buddies?" She asked, changing the subject.

"They're not here yet."

She raised a brow at him.

"What?" He asked. "Hunter doesn't have a match tonight. Batista's here though, he's fighting Jericho."

She looked at him in surprise. "When?"

"Now." Randy said, pointing to the monitor.

She turned back to watch and he stepped up beside her.

"Have you talked to him at all?"

"What makes you think-"

"You didn't even know about his match."

Faith miserably shook her head. "That day when- the day I left, I told him the baby was his. He rejected me, called me a murdering whore."

"That asshole." Randy exclaimed.

"Yeah, like you have a right to talk."

She turned back to the screen. "But there's more then one asshole here."

Ric Flair had come down and both him and Batista were beating on Chris Jericho.

"You're usually down there helping him out." Randy said.

"It's the right thing to do."

"You shouldn't go. He didn't help Edge and I doubt he'd help you."

Faith didn't answer, instead turning it around. "You're usually down there helping Evolution."

He sighed. "I know, but it's just-"

"Not the same?"

"Exactly." He agreed.

Faith nodded in understanding. "It does get old. Beating on people isn't as fun as you hurt more and more people, cause one day, you just may cross a line and you can never go back. I knew I was gonna cross it before I did but it didn't stop me."

She turned to face Randy again. "It's good you stopped now. Out of all of you, you're the only one who stands a chance to be saved."

He didn't get to ask what she meant as Edge's music began to play.

"Oh thank god." He heard Faith mutter.

Edge couldn't get into the ring though as he tried all four sides before shrugging and walking away, a big smirk on his face.

"Oh look, there goes another asshole." Faith said as Edge left and Batista delivered a Batista bomb.

She looked at Randy, "I'm gonna go. I got someone with asshole-it is to deal with. Good luck, I'll be watching."

He nodded his thanks as she left. She didn't say why she's be watching though. Faith had a feeling something was going down tonight and there was no one in Randy Orton's corner. If she knew anything, it was how awful it was to have no one help you out/

"Liz girl."

She looked up to see Edge walking towards her.

"Why the angry face? Did you just run into Kane?" He asked with a big grin.

Her scowl deepened.

"Faith, what's wrong?" He asked, stopping in front of her, his grin dropping.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last week what Chris did to you was fucked up, we get that. What you did was petty and unbelievable."

"He so deserved it, he started it."

"What are you, six?"

He scowled at her. "Well it's true. Besides, I did it for you."

The slap came so swiftly that he didn't even realize what happened until he was facing the wall beside him.

"Don't ever say that again." She hissed. "Anything you do, you do for yourself. Too many people have been hurt because of me and I refuse to have another one on my conscience."

"Faith-"

"No. Just stop, I don't want to listen to this crap anymore."

She ignored his calls to come back as she went down the hall.

"What happened?" Julie asked, coming up behind Edge.

"She slapped me."

"Why?"

"For what I did to Chris."

"Sheesh, you'd think she'd be happy."

Edge stared down at her.

"As angry as she is, she still loves him."

* * *

"Are you all just going to stare at me or what?" Faith asked, her eyes never leaving the monitor.

"How did you-"

"It's a Slayer thing." She cut Lita off. "I can usually sense others. Especially if another Slayer is in the room or if someone has unique skills like the asshole standing beside you."

"Still mad at me, huh?" edge asked.

Faith let out a snort.

"Why are you watching this match?" Lita asked.

"Yeah." Julie piped up. "You hate Evolution."

"I do." Faith agreed, her eyes still not leaving the screen.

"Then why are you so entranced by Orton?"

"You're right, I do hate Evolution." She said.

"And Orton is part of Evolution." Lita reminded her.

"At the moment."

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

Faith just waved them off as Benoit put randy in a cross face. He looked like he was about to tap.

"Hold on." She muttered.

"Is she cheering for him?" edge whispered to Lita and Julie.

They both nodded looking just as confused.

"I knew it." Faith whispered as Evolution ran down the ramp. Benoit was distracted, letting Randy land an RKO for the pin.

Evolution was in the ring celebrating but she couldn't breathe easy yet as her bad feeling intensified.

"Faith, what are you waiting for?" Lita asked.

Faith ignored her for a few moments until she finally leaned back and pointed to the monitor.

"That." She said as Batista dropped Randy to the mat from his shoulders.

"You knew that was going to happen?" Julie asked as Triple H started yelling at Randy Orton.

Faith nodded. "I had a feeling."

"What are you going to do?" Julie asked.

The dark haired Slayer chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating what she should do. In the ring, Triple H clocked Randy on the head with his own belt, busting him open.

"He's alone." She whispered. "No one is going to help him."

"Why should they? He's hurt a lot of people." Responded Edge.

Faith stood up and turned to face him, her gaze cold. "Everyone makes mistakes. If you can stand here and condemn him for his, then you might as well condemn me for mine."

She pushed past them, breaking out into a run for the ring.

Randy was lying in a pool of his own blood, feeling betrayed. He was betrayed by his so-called friends. They had come down to celebrate only to drop him on his back and start beating the shit out of him, telling him he was nothing without them.

Faintly, he heard the crowds boos turn to cheers and he couldn't understand why. There was no one to help him. The whole time in this business, he had stuck close to Evolution and now that they had turned on him, he had no one.

It took him a few more seconds to realize that they were no longer beating on him. What was going on? Did they find a new way to torture him? Was that why the cheering got louder?"

He stayed still a bit longer to realize that people were fighting. He could hear fists hitting flesh and bodies dropping to the mat. People were shouting and he distinctly heard a female voice.

Deciding he was safe for the moment, he wearily lifted his head. Had his jaw not been hurting so much, it would've dropped. Taking on Evolution was the last person he expected to help him.

She ignored the fans cheering as she ran down the ramp. Her eyes drilling holes into Evolution as they surrounded Randy Orton.

"Aren't we all high and mighty?" She sneered. "Three on one hey?"

Evolution turned to her.

"Look who's back." Triple H sneered. "Come to even up the odds?"

Faith snorted. "More like beat your asses down till there's nothing left."

"You're gong to jail."

She smirked. "With what evidence? You're not the only one with friends. Anything you have on me no longer exists. So you're stuck-"

She clotheslined Batista as he charged her.

"-With me." She finished. It was a lie but she was sure Angel could get rid of the evidence when she talked to him.

She punched Ric Flair as Triple H snarled at her. "You stupid bitch."

She gave him a big smile. "Not that stupid. Knew you were going to do this."

"And what? You came to help him? What ahs he ever done for you?"

"He's the only one of you dumbasses worth saving."

"Him?" He asked in disbelief. "Orton is nothing without us."

"No, he's more without you and you can't stand that, can you? Suddenly not the top guy anymore and you can't handle it."

His face grew redder and he looked so pissed off, she was sure his head would explode as he ran at her. As she neared her, she reached out and grabbed his shoulders, using his momentum to flip him over the top rope.

She picked up Batista and Flair, throwing them on Triple H.

"You are now at the top of my shit list, I've had enough of you three." She yelled down at them. "Randy Orton is now with me and if you go anywhere near him, or anyone else under my protection and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again. Consider yourselves warned."

She left them in a heap on the ground as she knelt down beside Randy.

"You okay?" She asked, kneeling beside him.

He stared up at her. "Why?" he croaked out.

She shook her head as she helped him to his feet.

"I could say I told you so but there'll be no satisfaction in that. But I was ready for it."

"Why?" he asked, leaning heavily against her.

"We all make mistakes. C'mon, I'll take you to the hotel. I guess you need a new room, huh?"

He gave a brief nod.

"You're staying with me then. I just hafta stop at my locker room."

Randy put more weight on Faith, knowing she could handle it as she led him to her locker room. She gently placed him against the wall outside her room.

"Do you want to see a doctor?"

He shook his head.

"Just let me grab my stuff, kay? I'll be right back."

Faith went into her room, the door not fully closing behind her and Randy could hear everything being said.

"Are you nuts?" A male voice, probably Edge asked.

"No." Faith deadpanned. "I've been told I'm completely sane now."

"They should redo the tests then." Edge muttered.

Anger swelled up inside Randy but he was in too much pain to do much.

"You know you're really pissing me off tonight. Pix, key?"

He heard keys being tossed.

"Look, he needed help and I helped him. I'm taking him back to the hotel. Pix, you can catch a ride with Lita, right?"

"Yup." The girl he assumed was Pix answered. "I didn't know you had your license.

"I don't." Faith said.

"He's still with you?" Edge asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, right outside the room, probably listening to everything. He's staying with me tonight."

"Is that wise?" A female voice, Lita? Asked.

"Right." Faith snorted. "Like I couldn't take him. It's fine."

"This is stupid." Edge said.

"No, you are." Faith shot back. "I' beginning to think that you and Chris should go hang out. You both have huge sticks stuck up your asses."

Faith stepped out of the door, her bag over her shoulder. She put an arm around Randy and led him out of the arena.

"Thanks." He gasped. "For helping me. I know I don't deserve it."

Faith shrugged it off. "No worries. You needed help. No one else was going to help. Just ignore what they were saying. It's hard for them to understand why I'm doing this after what you all did to me."

"I don't think I understand." He muttered.

"Me neither. She replied.

They were outside now, walking towards the car.

"Were you serious about what you said to them?" randy asked; sounding for the first time ever, shy.

"If you want. Odds are stacked against you now. You want my help, you got it."

"Thanks." He replied. "You need me fore anything, I'll be there."

She nodded, unlocking the car and putting him in the passenger seat. She walked around the other side, getting in behind the wheel and starting the car.

"Wait. One of them said you didn't have your license."

"I don't." faith replied.

"Should I be scared?"

"Dude, I don't have a license but I can drive. I learned when I was ten."

"When you were ten?'

She sent him an evil grin. "I stole my mom's car. A lot. I did get my permit but it was taken away."

"Why?"

Her grin grew. "For reckless driving."

"Oh no." Randy Orton moaned.

* * *

Thank you to all please read and review 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Resurrecting Faith 7/?

Author: Harmoni

Crossover: WWE/BTVS

Rating: pg13… for swearing and violence… it is Faith after all

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

Spoilers: This takes place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened.

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for being so patient. I usually don't let so much time go between updates…

Thank you to:

Sigma1: thanks for liking what I've done to Edge and Orton… there's more on them in this chapter so enjoy.

Charmedcrazichick: yeah, that's an interesting way of dealing with edge but hey maybe you'll understand better soon.

Btchiechrissy.. aww you missed it? Well sorry to have kept you waiting more.

Gd: thanks for liking the trilogy but I may have some new about turning this trilogy into 4 parter… I dunno yet… just stay posted for more news.

Brett's-girl: it only seemed natural for faith to help Randy. I felt so bad when he was all alone.

Polgara:yeah great concert.. but I listen t their music a lot and I wrote this chapter and was listening to the song, I thought it fit. But just to let you know tey both survive this ride….hehehe.

Thank you all.

* * *

"Red? Did you get a hold of them?" Faith asked Willow during a phone conversation two days later.

"No." willow replied. "When I called they said Angel and Spike would be away until Saturday night."

"Oh, okay- wait, did you just say Spike?"

"I did."

"Are we talking about the same Spike?"

"If by Spike you mean bleach blonde Vamp who got himself a soul and sacrificed himself to save the world, then yeah, we're talking about the same Spike."

"And now he's kicking it with Angel?"

"Has been for almost two years?"

"So he didn't die?"

Willow sighed. "I don't know how he could've made it out of there before the town imploded but no one there could tell me how he showed up."

"Did you tell B?"

"Would you?"

"No, I'd see if he was for real."

"Exactly. It took her so long to get over him and if it wasn't really him…."

"Yeah, I hear ya. So what's the plan?"

"Wait for him to get back and send the contract to him. See if he can find anything."

"Kay, just let me know when he's back and I will get it to him. I'm in Anaheim tomorrow."

"That's perfect then. I'll call you as soon as I get a hold of him."

Willow sighed again.

"What, Red?"

"I don't see why he didn't tell us."

"Like you guys gave him a chance. You were all convinced that Angel must be evil again."

"What you didn't think so? It is Wolfram and Hart."

"Did you really think he'd not have some kind of a plan?" Faith countered.

"I always kind of thought he might, but…."

"Buffy didn't so you went along?"

Willow was silent.

"Look Red, just forget it, call me when you've talked to him."

"I will, oh and Faith? I watched your show the other night. That was a good thing you did, saving that guy at the end."

"He needed help."

"Yes, but I did figure out he was one of the guys blackmailing you."

"So?"

"It made what you did even better."

Faith had a small smile on her face even though she knew Willow couldn't see it."

"Thanks Red."

"No problem, I'll call you in a few days."

"Yup, talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and sighed.

"Who was that?"

She turned to see Randy Orton, staring at her from the other bed.

"Someone I've known for a few years. She's just helping me out."

"With the wedding?"

Faith bristled. "There isn't going to be a wedding."

"I meant helping you stop it."

"Yes." She replied cautiously.

Randy Orton had been with her since Raw. They had spent most of the day in their room together as he rested and when he was awake, talked. But she hadn't talked about Lita's problems or hers with Chris, although he tried. Even though she had helped him and thought he was the only decent guy of the bunch. She in no way trusted him. Trust was something she didn't hand out too easily. The guys she had ever trusted, with the exception of Angel, were both now suffering from asshole-it is. She wasn't about to trust so easily again.

Randy looked at her hesitantly. "If you need my help, I'll do what I can."

She looked at him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." He raised himself up on his elbow as he stared intently at her. "When you became part of Evolution, I thought just like the other guys but somewhere along the line, something changed.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. You began talking to me differently. You were nicer to me then the other guys."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why?"

Faith shrugged. "Don't know. Guess cause you treated me as something besides another piece of ass. You went out of your way to ask how I was. You helped me on patrol and even though you snitched me out, you cared when I was pregnant. I've never had many people care about me."

"Neither have I."

She nodded. "Still don't trust you."

"Don't blame you." He quietly replied.

* * *

Faith ran, hoping to find a space big enough so she could take on the pack of Polgara demons following her. There were five and for the life of her, she couldn't remember if there was a special way to kill them. She had seen a picture of them once but she couldn't remember reading about them. She didn't even know if they traveled in packs or what. But she pushed her thoughts away as tried to come up with a plan to take them out. She just needed more room.

Ahead of her, she saw that the alley widened. She just had to make it there. It gave her more room to maneuver.

Someone stepped out in front of the opening ad Faith cursed when she realized who it was.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at Randy.

"I came to see if you needed help."

She rolled her eyes. The guy was injured, yet he still came out.

Looking behind her, she saw she had maybe fifty feet on the pack.

"Hide." She yelled at him.

He disappeared from sight and as Faith reached where he had been standing, she jumped up and grabbed a pipe, swinging up onto the fire escape which she hurried across and jumped down beside Randy, who was hiding behind a dumpster.

"Where the hell did you come from?" he asked, startled.

She pointed up before indicating for him to be quiet. Reaching into her wait band, she pulled out a wicked looking knife. With her other hand she reached behind her back and pulled out a long sword that was strapped there. She handed the knife to Randy.

"You should've stayed in the room. You'll be more harm then help." She said.

He looked put out. "Why give me the knife?"

"Gotta defend yourself somehow, don't you? Cut their heads off or aim for the heart, only if they find you. Stay here."

She stepped away from their hiding spot as the demons looked around, confused.

"Wanna play?" She asked, slicing off the head of the one closest to her.

They began to turn as she spun and cut off two more heads. Just as the last two moved she cut off their heads.

She lowered her sword, turning to Randy with a pout. "Well that was just too easy. They could've made it a little more challenging, y'know?"

Randy stood there, staring at her, the knife still in his hand,

"I don't get why you're here." She continued on. "I don't let anyone patrol with me. Well Pix, but she's also a Slayer."

"Where is she then?"

"I dunno, other side of town? We split up. But again, why are you here?"

"I used to always come out with you before." He reminded her.

He received a glare for that comment. "Yes, when you were holding me captive."

His face flushed with guilt.

"Anyways, lets get back. There's really no point in you being here I mean-"

"Faith?"

"-I'm not B. I don't let people patrol with me. I got enough to worry about without-"

"Faith."

"-some other person who doesn't have superpowers getting themselves killed."

"FAITH." Randy yelled.

"What?" She asked before scrunching up her nose. "I sounded just like Red in babble mode, huh?"

"Uh, behind you?"

"What are you-" she stopped her senses going haywire.

"How many?" She asked.

"I dunno, six."

"Vamps?"

"Seems to be."

She groaned. "Nope, couldn't have a nice simple sweep. Had to run into a pack of demons and Vamps. Hope Pix is having more fun."

She threw the sword down at his feet. "Cut their heads off."

Pulling a stake out of her pocket, she did a series of back flips, finishing up in the middle of the group.

"Hi." She said, with a big flirtatious smile.

They were in their human faces and smiled back at her. If they didn't get a clue with her back flips, she figured they must be the really stupid kind.

"Hey." One of them said.

"You guys looking for some fun?" She purred, stepping closer to the one that had greeted her.

"In fact, we are." He leered at her.

"Me too." She replied, stepping away as he turned to dust.

She held the stake up with a sheepish smile. "Oops, my bad."

One of the others snarled and grabbed her as she vamped out. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Is this the part where I start screaming and beg you not to hurt me?"

She slammed her elbow back into his nose and he released her after hearing the sickenly crunch.

"Cause I got to tell you, not really the begging type."

She staked him as he stumbled back, then brought her fist behind her to hit another that was advancing on her.

In no time at all, Faith was left with only a vamp who tried to escape but was soon dust after a well thrown stake.

"That's it." She said. "I've had enough, I'm going-"

She didn't finish as everything went black.

Randy didn't even get a chance to tell Faith about the vampire behind her. It seemed to have come out of no where with a brick in his hands that he swung, hitting the back of her head and knocking her out.

He froze, unsure of what to do. He hadn't killed many vamps and Faith had always been near him.

But the vampire hadn't seen him and he was picking Faith up, probably looking for a snack.

It was a good thing the vamp was so preoccupied with Faith. It gave him the chance to sneak up behind him. He swung the sword, praying he didn't hit Faith, and watched, satisfied as it turned to dust. The bad thing was it dropped Faith and he couldn't help but wince as her head hit the ground.

Randy knelt down and gently picked her up, trying to get a look at the back of her head. It was bleeding. A lot. But he knew, as a wrestler, that head wounds bled a lot.

"Faith?" He softly said he name, hoping she would respond, but knowing she wouldn't.

"Faith?" He said it louder this time as he gently slapped her cheek.

Still, there was no response. He noticed his pants were getting wet and he looked down to see blood seeping into them at the knees. Standing up, he gathered her into his arms and took off for the hospital.

* * *

As soon as they arrived, Faith was admitted after he quickly explained that some mugger had got to her before he chased him away. They wanted information on her and he couldn't tell them what he knew so he picked up the phone and called the hotel. He didn't know what to say but perhaps he knew someone who did.

After talking to the guy at the front desk, he waited while he was put through. It took a few rings but someone finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Lita?" he asked. It didn't really sound like her.

"No, this is Julie."

"Julie?" He tried to place the name.

"Who're you?"

"Look, is this Lita's room or not."

Silence, then,

"Yes."

"Can you put her on?'

"Not until you tell me who you are. If this is some asshole, here to bug her about Kane, I will find you and kick your ass. My cousin has dealt with enough shit."

"Cousin?" It finally clicked with Randy. "You're the one Faith calls Pix."

"How do you know Faith?' Julie asked, sounding suspicious.

"This is Randy Orton."

"Oh are you looking for Faith cause I am too. We were supposed to meet half an hour ago but she didn't show, I'm thinking she just wanted to patrol longer but if she's not there…"

"No, she's here, we're just-"

"Okay, if she's there, then why are you calling? Oh god is she okay?"

"Yes, just- can you please just listen?" He practically yelled.

Finally she was silent.

"She was out on patrol tonight and after killing a lot of vampires and demons, one snuck up on her and clocked her in the back of the head with a brick. She was bleeding pretty badly."

"Oh my god." Julie screeched. "Is she okay? Where is she? Wait, she **let** you patrol with her?"

"No, I followed her, good thing too. I think she's okay, she'll just need some stitches but the nurses want some background info on her."

"You took her to a hospital?" A stunned Julie asked. "So she was unconscious."

"Yeah, why?"

"She's gonna kick your ass when she wakes up, she hated hospitals."

Randy groaned in frustration. "Please, I don't know what to tell the doctor. What I know is probably stuff they shouldn't know. Can one of you please come here? I just want to help her.

"Yeah, we'll be down there soon."

She hung up the phone and Randy shook his head. Talking to that girl had been totally draining.

* * *

It didn't take long for Lita, Julie and Edge to arrive. Lita walked up to Randy and he took her to the nurse.

"She knows her, she could help you better."

The nurse nodded and motioned for Lita to follow. As Randy turned away, he felt a hand on his arm.

"Thank-you." Lita said, before following the nurse.

Randy walked back to the waiting room only to have himself thrown against the wall by Edge.

"If I found out you had anything to do with this…." Edge whispered menacingly as he pinned Orton against the wall. As soon as he touched him he knew Orton didn't but that didn't mean he couldn't threaten him.

The girl that had come in with them, the one he guessed to be Julie or Pix as Faith called her, stopped between them and easily lifted Edge's hand away from him.

"Cool it, he didn't do anything."

"You don't know that." Edge said, glaring at him.

Julie let out a soft chuckle. "No but I think you do and the fact that you haven't killed him yet means he hasn't. So quit trying to be all big and scary cause you're not and sit your ass down."

Edge turned to look at her. It still surprised him that this tiny girl was so intimidating and scary at times. He turned and sat down.

Julie turned to Randy Orton. "'Sides, I don't think you're stupid enough to mess with a Slayer."

"Or two." He muttered, getting a good look at him.

"Smart boy." She said with a smile.

He couldn't help but smile back. "So you're a Slayer? But you're so-"

"Don't say it." Edge warned. He would've loved to see her does that but they were in a public place.

"-small." Randy Finished.

Julie stared up at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Yes, I know, I'm small but if you value your life, you might not want to say that again." She turned away.

"That's it?" Edge asked in disbelief. "How come I got flipped?"

She smirked at him. "We are in a public place."

Edge sat back in his chair with a huff.

"Besides, he very well could've saved Faith's life and that saved him just now. How is she?"

She looked behind Edge to where Lita was walking towards them.

"Fine, she's awake now. She lost a lot of blood though and they want t keep her overnight but I doubt that will happen." She looked at Randy. "Did you know that the Vampire bit her?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"Well it did. There was a bandage on her neck and she got nine stitches in the back of her head where the brick hit her."

Julie snorted. "C'mon, she didn't need those. It'll be healed tomorrow."

Lita raised an eyebrow. "You want to explain that to the doctor?

"You said she's awake." Randy interrupted them.

"Yeah and a little pissed. I think the fact that a vampire got the better of her really pissed her off." Lita replied.

"Can I go see her?"

Lita looked a little surprised. Randy Orton was being polite and helpful. Plus he seemed concerned. Something just wasn't right with the world. Then again, she didn't have to look beyond her pregnancy and her new betrothed to know that.

"I guess." She told him.

Edge was out of his chair like a shot. "You can't be serious. You're letting this jackass see her? I should go, I'm probably the only one who can calm her down."

"Or aggravate her more. She's still mad at you." Lita reminded him.

Randy looked to Julie for explanations.

"She's a little pissed off about what's been happening between Edge and Chris Jericho. And since she's not talking to jerkface, I'm thinking Edge gets the brunt of it."

"I thought those two were friends."

She gave him a pointed look. "After what that ass muncher did to Faith?"

He nodded in understanding.

"Not that you were much better."

He sent her an annoyed look. "You just say what you're thinking don't you?"

"No. I usually say it, then think about it. Something you know about."

He ignored the last comment. "So why does Edge think he's the only one who can calm her?"

"You don't know?" She asked in surprise.

"Would I be asking if I did?"

She rolled her eyes. "I don' know how much I should say."

He couldn't stop the sarcasm. "Yes, cause I'm going to go running to Evolution."

"Good point. He's empathic." She sighed after his blank look. "He feels what others are feeling, mostly by touch. Some are stronger then others. Faith is really strong that sometimes he can sense it without touching her. Every time something happens, he can calm her down with just a touch because the connection is so strong that Faith doesn't want to hurt him or overwhelm him so she reels it in."

"For real?"

She nodded. "I haven't told anyone this, god knows why I'm telling you but I think Faith's emotions effect him more then even he knows."

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"Edge is angry at Jericho, but shit, we all are. But Edge has taken it too far. Him and Jericho are constantly attacking one another. Edge even went as far as to pretend he was going to save him until he left, leaving your old buddies to beat on him."

"I thought it was because of the Battle Royal."

Julie shook her head. "No. They were fine after that. Lita told me it was just a cover to draw faith out at the time. It's going too far and I think a lot of it's because he has to deal with not only his, but Faith's emotions as well."

"Wow." he whispered, turning to look at the blonde. He was surprised to see both him and Lita watching him.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you going to see her?" Lita asked.

"Oh, yeah. What room?"

"229."

He nodded and hurried off.

"What did you tell him?" edge demanded to know.

"Chill." Julie said, her tome icy. She didn't appreciate the way he was talking to her. "Private convo, deal with it. I'm going too."

She left before either could say anything.

* * *

When Randy entered the hospital room, he had to duck to avoid the object flying at his head. As he straightened up, he saw Faith there, with her arm back, ready to throw something else.

"It's me." He cried.

"I know." She replied, not lowering her weapon. "I thought you were a doctor but when I realized you weren't, I figured you still deserved this."

"What for?" He asked.

"For bringing me here. They put freakin' stitches in my head."

"You're a wrestler, it's common."

"I'm a Slayer, I heal." She retorted.

"So why are you throwing stuff at doctors?"

She glared at him before sitting on the bed and reaching for her shoes. "They keep poking and prodding me, trying to see what's going on. They're very curious about my neck."

Randy flushed guiltily. "I didn't know it bit you, I'm sorry."

"Not your fault. I think you saved me. Did you dust the fucker?"

He nodded.

"Good." She nodded, satisfied. "I guess were even. So if you don't want to help anymore…."

"I do." He assured her. "I've done some bad shit. Some I didn't even know how bad until later. Some I did but I didn't stop. So if there's anything I could so to make up for it, I will."

Faith nodded in understanding. "Redemptions a bitch." She said quietly. "I should know."

Hey eyes snapped to the door and she jumped up grabbing the remote from the table.

"What?" he asked confused before looking to the door. He turned back to Faith as she cocked back her arm.

"You can't throw that at the doctor."

"Watch me." She muttered.

He went to reach for the remote but she pulled it out of his reach.

"Gimme the remote Faith."

"No." she said, aiming for the door again.

"Yes, you can't throw it."

"I can and I will."

"We'll see about that." He muttered, diving for it.

Faith pulled it out of his reach again but it left her an open target and he crashed into her, sending them both falling back onto the bed, with him on top of her.

Faith stared up at him, shocked that he had been able to do this.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, brushing a few stray hairs away from her face.

She nodded, still too stunned to speak.

"You can't throw stuff at the doctors, you want to leave don't you?"

Again she nodded.

"They might not let you if they think you're crazy."

They stared at one another and Randy leaned closer, their lips almost touching.

"Finally."

The door was thrown open and Faith pushed Randy off.

"Hospitals suck. I got lost, looking for your damn room, even walked past the stupid door-" Julie said stepping into the room. She stopped when she saw Faith lying sideways on her bed, Randy next to her, trying to straighten himself up as he stood.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" Her apologetic look left as a smirk took over. "Kinda kinky, isn't it?"

Faith glared at her, feeling her cheeks heat up and Julie's smirk grew. Faith never blushed.

"No, you weren't interrupting. I may have just saved your life." Randy said.

Julie looked at him, confused.

"Faith's trying to take out the doctors but will settle for anyone walking through the door."

"What are you talking about?"

Randy snatched the remote from faith's hand and held it up. "She would have thrown this at you if I didn't stop her."

"And by stopping her, you mean jumping her?"

"You're really annoying."

"Finally Pix, someone that agrees with me." Faith laughed.

"And sadly enough, so do I." Julie said with mock sadness as she shook her head.

"Okay, now that you two are here, I can make a run for it." Faith said, sitting up and reaching for her other shoe.

"Don't you think you should check with the doctor?" Randy asked.

Faith and Julie stared at him before bursting into laughter.

"Cute." Faith said.

"What about Li?" Julie asked.

"We'll go to the elevators and you can come back and grab her. We'll meet you at the hotel."

"Or better yet, you'll wait outside and we'll all go back in Edge's car. E have an early flight tomorrow."

"Edge is here?" faith asked, scrunching her nose.

"Yeah." Julie said. "He is your friend, he does care about you."

Faith snorted but chose not to respond. Going to the door, she peered out before signaling to the other two and walking fast for the elevators.

She'd be damned if she had to stay here any longer.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Resurrecting Faith 8/?

Author: Harmoni

Crossover: WWE/BTVS

Rating: pg13… for swearing and violence… it is Faith after all

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

Spoilers: This takes place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened.

Author's Note: And please if u enjoy these types of crossovers, join my site it's strictly BTVS and

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

Laura: I'm glad you like Randy as for who Faith likes… wouldn't you like to know. You'll learn a bit about Kane near the end of this story but you won't actually find out what he is until the next story. Thanks for the review.

* * *

Faith was sitting outside with a lawn full of people as they waited for the wedding to begin. She was pregnant and Chris was by her side. For a moment, she panicked, thinking it was Kane and Lita's wedding but then the groom stepped out and Faith breathed a sigh of relief. It was Matt Hardy.

"Something got you worried?" Julie asked. She was standing on the other side of Chris and leaned around him to peer at her. "You're not going into labor or anything, are you?"

Chris turned to look at her and chuckled, throwing an arm around Julie. "Nah, she wouldn't ruin Matt and Lita's wedding. I think she's been waiting just as long as those two and I'm sure if she started getting labor pains, she would force the baby to wait."

Faith grimaced as she placed a hand on her stomach. Did she not have a miscarriage? Was everything okay with her and Chris now? Why did he have an arm around Julie?

She ran a hand through her hair, stopping when it got caught in her hair. Pulling her hand away she saw a large engagement ring on it. So everything was okay with Chris. In fact, they were getting married. She breathed a sigh of relief, she could deal with that. But wait, when did they fix everything?

"I can't wait for this baby to come out, actually." She found herself saying.

"Have you come to a final decision about the name then?"

Faith looked to her left to see Randy sitting there.

"W-what are you doing here?" she swore he wasn't there a minute ago.

"I came to see how my baby was doing, sorry I'm late." He replied.

She put a hand over her stomach, more confused now. "Your baby?"

He grinned. "Actually I was talking about you this time."

"Again I say, your baby?"

He chuckled. "I love how you're always so stubborn."

He leaned over and gave her a long passionate kiss. She broke away after a few minutes to look at Chris who seemed not to notice. In fact, he was leaning in close to Julie, whispering in her ear.

"Okay, it's safe to say I'm confused." Faith whispered to herself.

The wedding began and she stood, a little awkwardly, with the rest of the guests as Lita walked down the aisle. Ahead of her walked the sweetest little girl who must've been about three, dressed in the cutest pink dress and throwing out flower petals as she walked. She had light brown hair and wide blue eyes. Eyes that looked familiar to Faith but she couldn't place it.

Lita was in a flowing white gown, carrying a young boy, who must've been about one and a half or two, in her arms. The boy had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The eyes and chin matched Lita but the hair and nose belonged to Matt Hardy.

"Is that Lita's second child?" She whispered, leaning towards Chris.

He turned and gave her a concerned look. "No that's their one and only. Are you sure you're okay?"

"But I thought it belonged to-"

Randy grabbed her arm to quiet her. "It belongs to Matt,"

"I feel like I've missed so much. Am I dreaming?"

"Possibly." He replied. "You tell me."

She looked at him annoyed. "I would if I knew. And this child?" She pointed to her stomach. "Who does this belong to?"

"Oh, Faith." He whispered, pulling her close. "Trust me, you will figure everything out."

"Mommy." A little voice was heard.

Faith turned away to see the little girl with the big blue eyes racing towards her. Faith's eyes widened. She already had one kid?

But instead of coming towards her, the kid jumped up onto Julie's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Julie laughed and loosened the arms.

"Aren't you just the cutest? Why don't you go back and help auntie Lita."

The young girl nodded and threw her arms around Chris' neck and Faith swore she heard the word daddy whispered causing her to let out a shocked gasp. The little girl turned to her.

"Hi auntie Faithy. Hi uncle Randy." She crawled across Chris to wrap her arms around Faith before putting her ear to Faith's stomach. "Is it coming yet?" She asked.

Randy laughed and swooped her up, carrying her back to the aisle where Lita was waiting, a smile on her face.

"Not yet, Mandy Bear. But just be patient and you never know."

The little girls lips turned into a small pout as Randy put her down but she broke out into a big smile again as she picked up her flower basket and finished walking down the aisle.

"What the fuck is going on?" She whispered. Nothing made sense here.

_Ring Ring._

All the wedding guests turned to stare at her.

_Ring Ring._

Now Lita had stopped walking and was staring at her.

_Ring Ring._

"Are you going to get that?" Randy asked.

She frowned. "I don't have a phone here."

"You might want to wake up and get it then."

* * *

Faith woke up.

She groaned as she fumbled for her cell phone. She let out another groan when she saw it was three a.m.

"'Lo?" She mumbled after flipping it open.

"Faith is that you?"

"Yes." She grunted. "And you better have a damn good-"

"It's Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yes, I just got off a rather long phone call with willow. She's been telling me everything. So wrestling huh?"

"Seemed cool at the time." She answered.

"I'm glad you got out of there." Angel softly said. "From what Willow said, that place wasn't good for you."

"Yeah well this isn't exactly a vacation."

"So I've heard."

The light snapped on and Faith swore.

"What?" Angel immediately asked.

"Randy turned the damn light on."

"Randy?"

"My room mate. If you've watched wrestling, you'd understand. I'm not like that anymore." She replied in a hurt voice.

"I didn't mean that."

"Did Red tell you about the contract?"

"Yeah, you have it?"

"I have a copy of it."

"I want to see it but there's something you should know."

"What?" she asked, sitting up. She didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Do you have any idea who the WWE lawyers are?"

"You're not serious." Faith whispered, growing cold.

"Afraid so."

"Then you can stop it. You're in charge, you have the power right?"

Angel was quiet for a few moments. "No. It's Wolfram and Hart. It's a legal contract and I don't know if I can even break it. It's that much worse that the Kane guy isn't even human."

"What is he?" Faith asked.

"I don't know but I'll have some men look into it in the morning. Now, about the contract. I still want to see it, maybe we can find something."

"I can bring it by tomorrow."

"I'll get one of my guys to pick you up in the morning say around ten?"

"That's fine." Faith looked up to see Randy looking at her with concern.

"Is it alright if I bring a friend?"

"Lita?" he asked.

"No, I haven't told her yet. I didn't want to give her false hope."

"She may have to go though with this."

"And I'll do what I can to stop it."

"If you don't succeed?"

"I'll do what I can to get her out of it."

Angel sighed but switched topics. "I'm glad everything's going well for you."

She shrugged before realizing he couldn't see it. "And you?"

"We can talk about me alter. Night Faith."

He hung up and Faith swore, realizing she never got to ask about Spike.

"Can he help?" Randy quietly asked.

"I don't think so." Faith said. "We're meeting him in the morning."

"Who?"

"Me and you. It's a good cover story."

He gave her a questioning look. "Cover story?"

She smirked at him. "If they ask, tomorrow, Randy Orton, you are taking me out on a date."

"I don't want to lie."

"Says the guy who was with Evolution." Faith said with a roll of her eyes. "You said you wanted to help."

"I do but we shouldn't lie. So how about after we meet your friend, we go out for a bite to eat."

Faith looked at him in surprise.

"Only as friends?" He hastily added. "As a thank you for saving me."

"Fine but I'm not a good friend."

"I beg to differ."

She shot him an annoyed look.

"What? I think you are. I've seen you with your friends, especially Lita. You are a good friend/"

She let out a snort. "Three months ago, I didn't even know the meaning of the word friend. Now get some sleep."

She tossed a pillow at him before lying down.

Randy clicked off the light before settling down.

"So you still not trust me?" He suddenly asked.

"Trust isn't something I easily hand out."

"I know."

"But I trust. Even if it's only a little more then before. You could've just let that vamp have me."

"That's something." He replied. "I trust you."

"Aren't you afraid though? What makes you trust me so much? How do you know I won't do what evolution did?"

Randy was silent for a few moments. "I don't know that for sure but I have a feeling you won't."

"Why?" She challenged him.

"You spent all this time trying to make up for your past, why let it all go down the drain? Besides, you have something Triple H doesn't. Friends."

"You think that's the solution for everything?"

Randy winced, remembering when Hunter had said that Evolution was the solution.

"No but it's a start."

"See, I knew there was hope for you." He could hear the teasing in her voice. "I think you're doing better then me."

"You've been burned worse then me." He gently reminded her.

They fell into a comfortable silence until a thought struck him.

"This friend of yours, is he the vampire from LA?"

"One and only." Faith answered.

"Shit."

* * *

Faith could almost breathe a sigh of relief. Her and Randy were almost out of the hotel lobby.

20 more steps.

No one had seen them. There would be no use for their lame cover story.

15 more steps.

She used to be able to lie so easily. At one time, all that came out of her mouth was lies.

10 more steps.

It wasn't that easy now. In fact it was very difficult.

5 more steps.

Soon, she'd be able to breathe.

4…3…2…

The automatic door opened.

"Faith."

Damn, she had been so close.

Randy looked at her, waiting for her to make a move.

"So close." She murmured before turning to face Lita, with Edge and Julie behind her.

"Keep me far from Edge." She whispered.

Randy nodded, stepping a bit forward.

"Where are you going?" Lita asked, looking curiously at the two.

"Out." Randy said.

Faith poked him in the side, he still had his rude moments.

"Randy's taking me out for some sight seeing and food."

"Oh, why can't we all go?"

"Can't."

"Why?" Julie asked, her eyebrows raised.

"It's a date." She quickly replied. "Yeah, Randy asked me out."

Lita and Edge looked shocked but Julie gave a knowing smirk.

"You're going out with him?" Edge asked in disgust.

Faith glared at him, her gaze icy. "Yes, I can go out with whoever I want."

"What about Chris?" Lita softly asked. "Are you over him?"

Faith's glare softened as she put her head down. Randy couldn't help but put an arm around her.

"Chris who?" She hollowly asked. "We'll see you guys later."

The two turned around, only to come face to face with Chris Jericho.

"Faith." He softly whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back, looking down again. She became very aware of Randy's arm and stepped away.

"How have you been?" he asked, trying to ignore how close Orton was standing to her.

"Fine. I-I gotta go." She pushed past him and stepped outside, Randy following closely behind.

Chris looked up at edge, who looked ready to attack, then Lita, who was biting her lip, then Lita's cousin.

"Hi Chrissy." She said with a big sweet smile.

"Tinkerbell." He nodded in her direction before pushing past them to the elevator.

"Faith's going out with Randy?" Lita asked, uncertainly.

"Yes." Julie said with a big smile.

"She's lying." Edge said. "Did you notice how she tried to stay far from me."

Julie rolled her eyes. "Maybe cause she's a little pissed."

"Or she didn't want me to know she was lying."

"But why?" Lita asked, staring out the door.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Randy asked as they walked out to the sidewalk.

"I'm fine." Faith snapped.

"You don't look it. He really shook you up, didn't he?"

She shot him an annoyed look. "No."

She spotted a black limo and walked over to it.

"Ms. Faith?" the driver asked.

She nodded and he held open the door for her. Faith pushed Randy in before following behind.

"Look." She said to Randy. "Just keep quiet about my problems today. We're here to help Lita."

"But I'm sure your problems are much more exciting."

Faith jumped and cursed herself for not sensing anyone else in the limo. But it wasn't just anyone; in fact it wasn't even human. She peered across the darkened limo and only saw the tip of a cigarette.

"No." She whispered, scrambling across the limo. Her and Willow had talked about it but to see it, well it was hard to believe.

"Yes." The voice said.

She stopped in front of him and stared before cocking back her fist and punching him in the nose.

"Bloody hell." He roared, bending over and grabbing his face. When he straightened up, yellow eyes were glaring back at her.

"Spike?" She whispered.

* * *

This one's kinda short I know but I figured you didn't want to wait any longer so here ya go. Oh and if you're confused by the dream, everything will be explained all in due time…… 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Resurrecting Faith 9/?

Author: Harmoni

Crossover: WWE/BTVS

Rating: pg13… for swearing and violence… it is Faith after all

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

Spoilers: This takes place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened.

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

It took a Faith a minute to gather her bearing as she stared at the blonde vamp in front of her. 

"What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Just checking."

"Checking what?" He snapped.

"Let's see, I saw you die in Sunnyhell, how was I to know if it was really you?"

"Why else would I be here? Don't you think the poof would have done away with me if I wasn't me?"

"So why did no one else know about this?"

"Stupid little Scooby gang was convinced the poof was evil. Andrew knew."

"Nerd boy knew and he actually kept his mouth shut?" Faith asked in disbelief.

Randy cleared his throat. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Spike, this is Randy, he used to-"

"I know, did watch wrestling, caught up on my shows last night."

Faith shook her head. "Randy this is Spike. The other Vamp with a soul that I thought was dead."

"He knows?" Spike asked.

She nodded. "Didn't join Evolution for the health benefits. They figured out who I was and blackmailed me. Then they turned on him and I helped."

"You helped?" Spike asked in disbelief, "Willingly?"

She fixed him with an icy glare.

"Must've missed that episode." He mumbled to himself.

"Faith's a great person." Randy cut in. "She's helped a lot of people."

Spike nodded, holding out his cigarette to Faith, who pushed his hand away.

"I don't some." She said bluntly, moving to sit beside Randy again.

Spike nodded, not pushing the subject. "You got the contract?"

Faith pulled it out from the waistband of her jeans and tossed it to him.

"Peaches'll take a look at it and get back t you tomorrow evening. Some stuffs come up that he hasta deal with."

"So we're not even seeing him today?"

"'Fraid not, Pet."

Faith let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Whatever." She muttered. "Guess you gotta get back?"

Spike nodded and Faith opened the door, letting Randy exit first.

"You ever gonna tell her?" she asked Spike

He shrugged. "What's the point? She doesn't love me."

"She put up a monument in your honor."

Spike raised a brow at her.

"I think that's something. Besides if it wasn't for that, I probably wouldn't be here, it's what kept me sane the last little while. Good bye Spike."

She jumped out of the limo and closed the door before he could say anything more.

* * *

"Dammit." Faith yelled at the mirror as she tried unsuccessfully to remove the stitches. 

"I think you're supposed to leave them in until the doctor takes them out, or a week."

Faith turned to the door, sending a glare at Julie. "5 days is long enough. It healed 4 days ago, now gimme some damn scissors."

"Right." Julie snorted. "You'll stab yourself in the head."

"Yeah well I'd ask you to do it but I may need someone who can actually reach."

Julie decided to let it slide. "So how was the date?"

"Fine." Faith snapped, turning back to the mirror.

After exiting Spike's limo, Randy had insisted they go for lunch. He had taken her to a small café and had paid for the food. After, he had talked her into sightseeing, She had never done the whole tourist thing before and she had to admit it was a lot of fun. Especially with Randy who was breaking through her tough exterior. Something she had vowed would never happen again.

"That's it?" Just fine?" Julie asked. "Didja kiss?"

Faith sent her an annoyed look. "Nosy much? Look, I really have to get ready. I have a match against Gail Kim."

"You going to take those muscle relaxants again?" Julie decided Faith's love life could wait until later."

The taller Slayer shook her head. "I took them once and that was when Evolution got to me. I think I can hold it back. I did with the Diva wannabe's."

Julie nodded, wanting to ask about her cousin's wedding but Faith never gave her the chance.

"Pix, I really gotta go stop by Randy's locker. I heard Trips gave him an ultimatum and I wanna see what that's about."

She left before Julie could respond. As soon as she stepped out into the hallway, her cell phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"Angel? Do you have anything?"

"Faith?" A British voice asked.

She was silent as she tried to place the voice. "Wesley?"

"Yes. Angel has asked me to call you. He's a bit busy with another problem we are having."

"Uh-huh. Did you guys even look at the contract?" She asked, annoyed.

"We did but like Angel told you, it is binding and it was done by a Wolfram and Hart lawyer making it extremely difficult for us to do anything."

"Shit." Faith swore, slamming her fist into the wall. The wall crumbled easily as her fist went through.

"God-dammit." She yelled, trying to pull her hand out.

"Faith? Is everything alright?"

"Of course." She snapped through clenched teeth. "My hand just decided to give a personal hello to the fuckin' wall."

"I'm sorry."

"So she has to go through with this?"

"I'm afraid so." Wesley sighed. "Again, I'm very sorry. We are looking into exactly what Kane is and maybe then we can find a way to help your friend."

"Well I won't hold my breath." Faith snapped, still struggling to pull her hand out.

"Faith-"

"Forget it. Thanks for the help Wes, but I'm gonna have to stop this myself."

"Is that wise? Willow told Angel how he broke your back."

She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "Always the watcher, huh Wes? Thanks again but I gotta go, I gotta figure out a way to remove my hand from the wall."

"Oh dear."

"Bye Wes."

She hung up her phone and stuffed it in her pocket, now turning her focus to her hand. Now that she was paying attention to it, it was stinging and appeared to be pretty stuck.

"Having fun?"

Faith sighed. Of course she'd be caught like this and by him. It was embarrassing, so naturally, she would be caught.

"Yes, I enjoy sticking my hand through walls." She replied, the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Randy stepped forward and grabbed a hold of her stuck arm.

"Now why would you do this?"

The sarcasm was still there when she answered him. "Cause it looked like fun. I was bored, so I'm like hmm, wall, fist, what fun could be had."

He felt down her arm to where her fist met the wall.

"You're going to have to relax. Unclench your fist."

Faith obliged and let her hand go slack. After a few moments of tugging, he was able to pull it out.

"Thanks." She muttered, trying to hide the bleeding.

"Come on." He said, tugging on her other hand.

"I'm fine." She protested.

"I'm gonna ignore that. You're coming back to my room and you're going to tell me why you did that. Don't you have a match later?"

She nodded.

"Will you be okay?"

"Said I was fine, didn't I?" what about you? What's the ultimatum?"

He looked at her in surprise, causing her to shrug.

"Word travels fast, so?"

"Hunter wants me to hand him the belt. If I do, they'll leave me alone, if I don't, they'll do what they can to get rid of me."

Faith laughed. "Just like that, huh? So whatcha gonna do?"

"I don't know, something."

"Well if you need help…."

"You have enough on your plate. Did you hear from your friend?"

Faith scowled and Randy understood.

"Ah, now I see why you punched the wall."

"I will stop it." She vowed.

Randy looked worried. "Don't do anything that will cost you your job or harm Lita more."

"This is so frustrating." She yelled. "If I see a demon, I kill it, it's my job but no, I can't touch him and he knows it."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Randy reassured her, bandaging up her hand. "Maybe you should focus on your match, you don't want to lose your gold."

"Please, as if that could happen."

He finished bandaging and taping her hand when faith stopped and stared at the scissors in his hand.

"Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Cut out these damn stitches for me?"

* * *

"1…2…3" 

The bell rang and the ref lifted Faith's hand in victory after he handed back her belt.

Faith held the belt up to the crowd and saluted to them before flipping over the top and heading to the back.

The match against Gail Kim had been quick and short. Gail had come down and told Faith she would make quick work of her. Faith had just rolled her eyes and two minutes later, after a nice clothesline, a spear and a moonsault, all with a little extra force, she had won the match.

True, she probably should have made it more entertaining and not used a bit of her slayer strength but she didn't have the time, she had more pressing matters on her mind.

"Excuse me, Faith?"

She turned to see the interviewer, Todd Grisham approaching her.

"First off, congratulations on your quick victory over Gail Kim just now."

She nodded her thanks.

"Also everyone wants to know why you've decided to start using the name Faith."

"It's my name." She dryly replied.

"But you used to go by Faye Elizabeth."

Faith shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't my name."

"Right." Todd responded, unsure of how to handle her. "Then do you know who the girl that attacked Kane at Summerslam was? Rumor has it her name is Hope."

Faith turned to smirk at the camera. "Hope's my sister, but no, she ain't coming back."

She turned to leave but found the mic shoved into her face again.

"The fans want to know why you helped Randy Orton after it was revealed Evolution blackmailed you, although why, is still unknown."

"He needed help." Was Faith's simple reply.

Todd decided to try another route. What about you and Chris Jericho? Last time you two were together, you told him you were pregnant with his child."

"Right, I'm wrestling with a baby. Whatever you all heard was a mistake. I ain't pregnant."

She turned to leave again.

"What about Chris Jericho?"

She sent him a glare that would freeze any vampire in place before walking away. She had more important things to do, like catch up with Randy right now.

She entered her locker room and dropped the belt into her bag, leaving to go to Randy's.

"You won't find him."

Faith stopped and turned to Julie.

"He's already out in the ring." Julie continued.

"What are you talking about?"

She pointed to the monitor where Randy was walking down to the ring.

"He did that on purpose." Faith muttered, referring to the interview with Todd. She should leave him out there to suffer, it would serve him right. But in the end, she moved to the door to go help him.

"They'll be waiting for you." Julie indicated to the monitor where it showed Batista and Flair waiting on either side of the ring.

"Then I'll find another way."

"Wait- what about Lita?" But it was too late, Faith was gone.

* * *

Julie had a feeling the other Slayer was hiding something and she had a bad feeling about it. 

Randy Orton knew exactly what he was doing. Sure it made him look crazy to get in the ring with Triple H and Evolution surrounding the ring but hey, he was the Legend Killer, he was the World Heavyweight champion and he knew what he was doing.

Perhaps though, he should've told Faith, you know, just in case, but she already had a lot to deal with and he didn't want to bug her anymore so while he was getting ready to come out here, he had sent Todd Grisham to do a short interview with her.

"Give me the belt dammit." Triple H was yelling at him.

Randy looked down at the belt. His belt. The one he had won on his own, without the help of Evolution.

With a sigh, he handed the belt over to Triple H but he wouldn't let go as The Game tried to grab it away.

"Give me the fucking belt Orton."

Instead of letting go of the belt, randy let a big smile fill his features before he opened his mouth and spit in The Cerebral Assassin's face.

He could tell Triple H was upset, hell anyone could. But as soon as he turned back to Randy, the Champion hit him in the head with his belt. Payback for last week.

Looking behind him, he could see the rest of Evolution entering the ring and he exited the opposite side, but not before spotting a familiar face running down the steps through the crowd. He jumped over the barrier and ran towards her.

"Keep running." Faith said as she neared him.

She didn't give him a chance to protest as she ran towards the barrier in time to have Batista jump over it. He was met with a punch to the face, knocking him flat on his back. Flair and Triple H stayed in the ring, not wanting to meet the same fate as Batista. Faith glared as she backed up, ignoring the fans that were touching her as she slowly made her way to where Randy was. He stood on the top steps, holding up his belt as he smirked down at Evolution. Not saying anything, Faith pushed him back and with security surrounding them, they made their was backstage. She led the way to his locker room; locking the door once they entered.

"Didja have fun?" She asked with a smirk.

He nodded, returning her smirk.

"Cool." She said, "Now what if I hadn't of shown up."

He shrugged. "I can run faster then Batista. Besides, I had to do it and I had to do it alone. Figured after Todd was finished with the interview you'd be watching."

"It's like you know me." She drawled.

"Maybe I do." He said, moving closer and resting his hands on her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What does it look like?" He asked, moving closer.

"It looks like you're hitting on me."

Being hit on was in no way something new to Faith, but the closeness of Randy was and it caused her to back up. He didn't release her but stepped with her.

"And if I am?"

"It may result in your inability to have children in the future."

"Why do I somehow doubt that, Faith?"

The way he said her name caused her to draw in a sharp breath. What the hell was wrong with her?

"How's your hand?" he whispered, lifting her bandaged hand and bringing it to his lips.

She pulled her hand back as though she had been burnt.

"Why do I get the feeling you were lying about wanting to be just friends?"

"Maybe cause I was." He replied, leaning towards her so their lips were now softly touching. When she didn't pull away, he deepened the kiss, savoring the taste of her lips. She put her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer, happy to have her in his arms.

When Oxygen was becoming an issue, Faith seemed to realize what was going on, so she pushed him away.

"What the hell was that?" She angrily asked.

"A kiss." He replied, moving forward again.

"No. Just stop." She held up a hand in front of her. "I don't know what you're trying to do but just stop. The last thing I need is another guy fucking with my head."

"I wasn't-"

"What then? Looking for a quick screw? Cause you got the wrong girl."

"I wasn't." he sadly replied.

Faith dropped the sneer in place and stared at him.

"What then?" She quietly asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

He shrugged and looked away. "Cause I like you. You've always been somewhat nice to me and you've saved my ass a lot and you're a great person and I sound really lame but it's all true and I do like you, a lot."

She looked at him oddly. "Y-you know me, all of it. You know what I've done. How can you like someone like me?"

"I'm not much better." He quietly replied.

"But you didn't kill anyone." She snapped. "You are better and you know it. I had power and I abused it. I took a life, more then one. That makes everyone better then me."

"That's not true." Randy protested. "Besides, I may know but that doesn't stop me from liking you."

"It should. Look, just don't d it again."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Come on faith, you can't tell e you felt nothing."

She stayed silent.

"I know you did."

"Anyone I've ever trusted and cared about, besides Pix and Li, has either left me or hurt me in some way. I'm not doing that again."

"I see." He got it; he understood what it was about. "You're still hung up on Jericho."

"What?" she asked in disbelief. "No, that's bullshit."

"Liar."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"Yes you do." Randy replied with a smirk. "You're still hung up on Jericho but if I'm not mistaken, you feel something for me too."

"Full of yourself much?" She asked, pushing past him. "Now, if you'll get out of my way, I have to go save my friend."

She left his locker room, leaving behind a smirking Randy.

Oh yeah, he was getting to her.

* * *

Ack I'm so sorry about how long it's been since I updated. Bad bad Harmoni. Well I hope you all had a Wonderful holiday and don't worry, the next one will be out soon. I'm almost done writing it

* * *

So thank you toooooo: 

proffesional scatterbrain: Thanks, I hope you like this one too.

Polgara: I hope you're feeling better nad had a good x mas. Those damn slayer dreams, huh? And of course when you think about the lawyers, it all makes perfect sense, huh?

* * *

Spoilers – Chapter 10 

The wedding. Will Faith be able to stop it, and how is she going to deal with Randy Orton now, especially when a certain King of the World contacts her?


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Resurrecting Faith 10/?

Author: Harmoni

Crossover: WWE/BTVS

Rating: pg13… for swearing and violence… it is Faith after all

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

Spoilers: This takes place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened.

Author's Note: And please if u enjoy these types of crossovers, join my site it's strictly BTVS and

Feedback: Would love it.

* * *

Julie watched, helpless as her cousin walked down the aisle in her black dress. There was nothing she could do and Faith-

A hand clamped down on her arm and pulled her back, she swung around into a fighting stance, only to see it was Faith.

"Where the hell have you been?" she angrily asked.

"Coming up with a plan." Faith replied. "Angel couldn't help, Wolfram and Hart are the lawyers for WWE.

"No shit." Julie whispered. "What are we going to do now?"

"I just bumped into Matt. He's not letting her go so easily."

"Good, what about you?"

"You mean us." Faith said, pushing her into a room. She handed her a hanger and took the other one.

"What's this?" Julie looked nervous, causing Faith to grin.

"It's only fair she has bridesmaids, so I got us some dresses from wardrobe. Why they had these? No clue. Maybe weddings are the norm around here. Quick put it on."

Julie turned and quickly put the dress on. It was long and strapless with a tight waist in a lovely shade of pink. The color made her laugh, especially imagining faith in it but when she turned around, she gasped.

"You laugh and you never make it out of this room." Threatened faith.

"No laughing." Julie said, holding up her hands. "It looks really, really good."

"Whatever." Faith muttered. "Ready?"

Julie nodded and followed the taller Slayer to the gorilla. "When do we go?"

Faith did a double take with the monitor. "Trish is out there."

She nodded to the sound guy, who pressed play, and pulled Julie out behind her.

As they stepped onto the ramp, Kane was staring at them, looking more then just a little pissed off and Lita was looking hopefully around.

Why shouldn't they? Faith had got them to put on Matt Hardy's music. Julie couldn't help but grin; Faith knew how to push people's buttons.

"Oh I'm sorry, are we later?" Faith asked into the mic. "And this music, now who would put this music on?"

"What are you doing here Faith?" Kane asked with a big fake smile.

"Better question, what's she doing here?" she indicated to Trish. "And did anyone tell her this is a wedding and not a porno audition?"

Trish huffed as the fans laughed at her in her lingerie. "Lita needs some support."

"Y'know, I don't remember saying you could talk but I'm sure Lita really doesn't want your support. So you can leave now."

Trish lifted her mic but Faith cut her off, grabbing it from her hands and pushing the blonde back.

"No seriously, leave."

Trish didn't want to be embarrassed any longer, glared at the brunettes before stomping off the stage.

"Now, Kane." Faith continued, turning to the front. "You were wondering why I was here. Well, my best friend is getting married, it's only fair she has bridesmaids so I called up her cousin Julie, to be here for this special event."

"You can't stop this Faith, there was a contract." Kane reminded her.

"Oh I know, never said I was gonna stop it. I came as a bridesmaid. See, I even dressed up." She spun around, showing off her dress. "But seeing Lita's choice. Maybe we should've gone with black."

She watched as Kane tried to control his emotions as her and Julie walked up the stairs to stand behind Lita.

"Faith?" The red head whispered, unsure of what was going on.

But Faith ignored her as she motioned for the priest to continue, making Lita growl in frustration. Her friend had been ignoring her since yesterday and now she was making her go through with the wedding? She better have a damn good plan.

"If I may continue. Do you, Lita-"

"Wait." Faith interrupted them.

"What?" Kane snapped.

Faith gave him a sickenly sweet smile. "I did bring Julie for a reason. Usually a family member gives the bride away."

"Fine." The priest muttered. "Who gives this bride away?"

No one answered and faith elbowed Julie.

"Just do it." She hissed.

"Are you on crack?" A disbelieving Julie asked.

"If only it were that easy. Now say I do."

Julie opened her mouth but no sound came out and Faith nudged her again.

"I do." She squeaked.

Lita looked back at her horrified, while Kane grinned.

"Do you Lita, take Kane to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Silence.

"I-" Lita faltered, causing Faith to poke her. She turned to glare at her so-called friend before turning back to the mic.

"I do." She whispered.

"And do you Kane-"

_OH Yeah_

The priest stopped as Matt Hardy's music came on again. Kane turned to glare at Faith, who was smiling innocently. She shrugged as if to say she had no clue what was going on.

Kane stormed to the stairs, waiting for Hardy to appear, and he did but not from where he was expected. Matt came through the crowd and jumped Kane from behind, knocking the monster down and kicking him so he couldn't get up. Then Matt ran back up the stairs and grabbed Lita's hand.

"Take her and go." Faith yelled. "We'll hold him off."

Matt nodded and they took off up the ramp.

"You ready Pix?"

"What are we going to do?" Julie asked stepping up beside Faith.

"Beat the bastard down until Lita can get the hell out of here."

At that moment, Kane sat up and looked towards the ramp. Flames shot up in front of Matt and Lita causing them to fall. Matt stood and pulled Lita with him, but they had nowhere to go.

"You don't know how much I'm hoping Kane planned that ahead of time." Faith whispered.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"You want him lighting you on fire?"

"Good point."

"Get in front and distract him but don't go after him. I'll get behind him."

Julie nodded and stood in front of Kane, feeling like an insignificant bug. The guy did have like two feet on her.

"Outta my way, little girl." Kane growled.

"Make me."

"With pleasure." He moved towards her but was stopped as Faith jumped onto his back.

"I kicked your ass before buddy, and I'll do it again."

"And I've broke your back." He laughed, dropping onto his back and squishing Faith beneath him.

"Shit." She yelled as he rolled off. She heard some ribs crack and it left her gasping for breath.

Pulling herself up, she saw the tiny Slayer move forward.

"Julie, stay out of his way." She yelled at the smaller girl. Julie didn't know how strong he was, she didn't have the experience.

But she didn't listen as she ran at Kane and launched herself into a jump kick. He snatched her out of mid-air and threw her into the crowd.

"Julie." Lita screamed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Faith swore as she stood up. Kane was now at the top of the ramp and had picked Matt up by the neck, dangling him over the edge of the stage.

"No, please." Lita was begging. "Don't do it."

Despite the pain, and the difficulty breathing, Faith pushed herself forward, breaking out into a run as Kane lifted Matt for a chokeslam.

"No." Lita cried.

Faith reached the top of the ramp and jumped the empty distance between the ramp and side of the stage, but it was too late, he dropped Matt down, clipping Faith on the shoulder and sending her spiraling down after Matt as he fell through the tables. He had broken her fall and Faith felt bad. That was four tables he went through with her on top. She quickly rolled off of him to find him unconscious.

She yelled at a stagehand to call for help and the paramedics were on the scene in seconds, pushing her out of the way.

"How are you standing?" One asked.

"He broke my fall." Was all she said as she turned to look at the ramp. Kane's music was playing now and he looked over the side, an insane grin on his face as he held Lita in his arms.

Faith did the only thing she could think of, she fingered him.

He turned away and Faith screamed, letting out all the four letter words she could think of. She turned to punch whatever was around, only to have her hand held back. She spun around, coming face to face with Randy.

"I thought we decided this was a bad idea."

"He did it. He won. My friend is married to a monster."

"Faith, it's okay, we'll figure something out."

"No it's not okay." She snapped. "I was supposed to protect her. It was my job to save her and I failed. I failed her and now she's married to him."

Randy pulled her into a hug and she let herself be comforted for a few minutes before she pulled away.

"Why are you out here?"

"I saw you take that fall and I came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, I fell on Matt. Oh god." She turned back towards the fallen man. "How is he?"

"We're taking him to the hospital right now. Did you want to ride with him?"

"I will." Julie answered, walking up to them.

"What happened to you?" Randy asked.

"Let's just say I did a bit of crowd surfing." She replied with a small smile. "I'll go with Matt. You go back to the hotel and I'll cal you in a bit."

"Are you sure?"

"I know you hate hospitals, so go. Besides, you've had a bit of a rough ride yourself."

"Pix, I'm sorry-"

But Julie waved her off. "Forget it. We tried and we'll do what we can to get her away."

Faith clenched her eyes shut in frustration. "I don't know how, He won't let us near her now."

"We'll do what we can."

Faith nodded as Julie walked towards Matt.

"Come on." Randy said, tugging on her hand. "I'll drive us back to the hotel.

Again she nodded, feeling numb as Randy led her away.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel, Faith gingerly sat down on the bed, reaching for her cell phone when randy placed her bag beside her.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked. "You look like you're having difficulty breathing."

She gave a short nod. "Five by five."

He didn't look the slightest convinced but she didn't bother saying more as she turned on her phone to check her messages. She had four.

'_Goddess, Faith. It's Willow. Some of us were watching and saw what happened. We wanted to make sure you're all okay. I'm sorry about Lita. Just call me back, okay?'_

* * *

'_Faith? It's Angel. I'm sorry I couldn't talk earlier and we couldn't help you with your friend. I need you to find out about the fire for me. See if he had it planned or if it's something he could do. Call me back okay?'_

* * *

'_Oh god, Faith, I've searched the whole damn arena for you and I don't know where you are. I need to make sure you are okay. I know you must hate me but please, just call me back. I really miss you, I'm sorry for being an asshole. I hope he didn't hurt you, I'll kill him if he did. Look, just call me back, please. I need to talk, we need to talk. This wasn't how I wanted to say it, but I-I love you Faith.'_

"Who was that?" randy asked, noticing her face change.

She looked down. "No one." She wasn't going to tell him it was Chris Jericho.

* * *

_'Faith, it's Julie; I'll try again later. Matt's conscious now but a little shook up. Something's wrong with his knew, they think he needs surgery. I ran into someone else. Here, he wants to talk to you………-Faith, it's Edge, listen, I heard what happened and I want to make sure you're okay. I'm sorry for being an asshole and I want you to forgive me, as long as you don't watch my match tonight against Jericho. It was an accident, a total accident. Look I'll call you later-… … …Edge is on crutches now, he has a groin injury. I'll call you back alter kay? Oh and tape up your ribs, I think the whole damn arena heard them crack.'_

* * *

Faith hung up her phone, smiling at the last part. She turned her phone to silent and threw it aside, not wanting to talk to anybody just yet. She would soon but not right now.

She stood up, gasping at the pain in her side.

"What?" Randy asked, at her side in a flash.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I'm going to change. She reached into her bag, pulling out the first thing she could find and moved to the bathroom.

"Hey Faith?"

She turned around.

"I've never seen you in a dress before."

She made a face. "I don't do dresses."

"You should." He softly replied. "You look really hot."

She gave a tight smile before entering and closing the door.

Slowly, she took off the dress and gingerly felt her ribs. There were at least four cracked ones, possibly more. Doubting she'd be able to shower properly, she skipped it throwing on he sweats and t-shirt. Then she took the dress and scrunched it up, throwing it against the wall a she thought about the events of the night.

Sometimes, she wished she could just go back to the times when the world didn't give a damn about her and she didn't give a damn about the world, but it was too late. There were people she cared about, no matter how much she didn't want to, she'd do anything to protect them but tonight she couldn't do it and the weight of failure hung heavily on her shoulders. It was those damn emotions messing with her. Why couldn't she go back to being angry and hateful? But even as she stared in the mirror, that she hated being that way even more. She would just have to deal with all these new conflicting emotions and figure out how to handle them.

Even now, she had to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. It was embarrassing and stupid, she hated to cry. Until a few months ago, she had never cried before. But no, it seemed now, twenty-two years of being bottled and not crying had threatened to pour over in a span of a few months. No, not twenty-two, almost twenty-three. It was almost her birthday. Six days before Unforgiven, not that she'd say anything. She never celebrated before, why start now?

But she was getting off track; in her own thoughts no less. She was busy thinking about these new emotions, especially the one's doing the most damage. She had fallen for Chris Jericho, but there had been too much betrayal between them. Now Randy was here, kissing her, saying he liked her. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the kiss earlier. She had enjoyed it more then she would ever let on. More then that first kiss with Chris, which she couldn't remember because she had been drunk.

Chris had hurt her a lot and even after he had told Hope he still loved Faith, she was apprehensive. Could she ever trust him again? Randy was here and even when Evolution had blackmailed her, he had been somewhat decent. Then when they turned on him, he had trusted her so easily, had offered his help, and had even followed her out on patrol to make sure she was okay. Something that Chris had never done.

Yeah, now she was confused.

"Faith? You okay?" Randy asked, knocking on the door.

"Yeah." She whispered, opening the door.

He took one look at her face and could see the tears threatening to spill over.

"Come here, Faith." He held out his arms and surprisingly, she walked into them, letting the tears spill over.

"It's okay." He soothed. "We'll figure something out."

She nodded against his chest, swiping at the tears.

"You know I'll do whatever I can to help." He pulled her closer but stopped when he heard her gasp in pain.

"Okay, you've been walking funny, you're having trouble breathing, it hurts when I hug you, what's going on?"

"You can't tell?" She asked, moving away from him. "Most wrestlers could."

"They've probably been in the business longer. What's going on?"

She leaned over her bag, then straightened up gasping at the pain. Without realizing it, she let her fingers travel up to her ribs before dropping them down but Randy had already figured it out.

"You bruised your ribs?"

She shook her head. "They're broken."

"Which one."

"You mean ones. At least four, possibly more."

"When you fell?"

"No, when Kane backdropped me, he's one heavy fucker."

Randy's face darkened. "I'll kill him."

"Yeah, you go do that tough guy. Maybe we should plan your funeral first."

"Can I help?" He asked, moving forward and grabbing the hem of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked, stiffening.

"Just let me look, lie down."

"I can do-"

"Will you just let someone help you for once?" He cut her off.

She shook her head but eventually gave in and sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed her back, lying down beside her and gently lifted her shirt to reveal her skin, which was turning all sorts of ugly blue's and purple's.

"Damn." He whispered, lightly trailing his fingers across her ribs. "This looks bad, maybe we should-"

"No. It'll be fine tomorrow."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"No." she whispered. "I'm usually worse."

"We should ice this." He said, standing up, but Faith grabbed his hand.

"No, please don't leave."

"Faith, I-"

"Please Randy, I don't want to be alone. Can you just- could you please hold me?"

He nodded, taken aback by the way she was acting. He sat back on the bed beside her and gently pulled her to him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to upset you."

"Yes." She said in a small voice. "There's too much inside me, I'm used to anger and hate."

"What do you feel right now?"

"Sadness, confusion…"

"What are you confused about?" he whispered.

"You."

* * *

Thanks to Sigma1- here' the wedding so enjoy. AS for Evolution, well you'll have to wait for them. Thanks for reviewing.

Damia: thanks for liking it. I love Lita and Edge and rey mysterio's cool although I don't really watch smackdown. Thanks for the review.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Resurrecting Faith 11?

Author: Harmoni

Crossover: WWE/BTVS

Rating: pg13… for swearing and violence… it is Faith after all

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

Spoilers: This takes place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened.

Author's Note: And please if u enjoy these types of crossovers, join my site it's strictly BTVS and WWE.

http:sports.groups. Would love it.

* * *

Randy awoke early the next morning with faith still in his arms. He watched her sleep for a little while, noticing how different she looked. Her face was totally relaxed, making her seem much younger and more innocent then she was. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help but smile when he thought about kissing her last night, then holding her. Right before she had fallen asleep, she had confessed to liking the kiss and that she was confused by it because she still had feelings for Chris but at the same time, she felt something for him. It was the first time he had ever heard her talk so openly about her emotions. Finally, after more tears, she had fallen asleep, still in his arms. He had fallen asleep soon after. 

"I'll do what I can no to hurt you." He whispered now, brushing some hair away from her face.

"As long as you don't promise." She murmured, opening her eyes.

"Why promise? Nobody ever keeps their promises."

She gave him a small smile. "We're too young to be this cynical."

"I'm twenty-four, I'm already old but what about you? I know Jericho's in his thirties. So how old does that make you?"

"Why you got a thing for older woman?"

"If it's you, yeah."

Her cheeks became a soft pink as she looked away. "I'll be twenty three soon."

"When?" Randy asked.

"Soon." She replied with a scowl.

"What day?"

"This year, I believe it's a Monday."

"Come on Faith, just tell me."

"No, what's the big deal?"

"What if I wanted to take you out or get you something?"

"Then I'll say no. Never celebrated before, why start now?"

"Fine, have it your way but if you don't tell mw. I'll celebrate it every Monday and I'll do it in the ring."

"You wouldn't dare." She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Try me."

Faith thought about it and figured it safer to tell him then him going out there every week.

"Fine, September sixth."

"Was that so hard?" he teased her.

"You do anything, and I'll make you hurt."

"Okay." He simply said, getting up.

Faith stayed on the bed until she realized something.

"Shit." She said, sitting straight up. Wincing when she realized her ribs were still tender.

"What?" Randy asked, turning back to her.

"I was supposed to call people back."

She reached for her phone to see it was on silent and she had missed 10 calls. She dialed her voice mail; the first three were from Julie.

* * *

_'Faith? Where are you? Are you okay? I just called to check in. I'm still at the hospital; I'll probably catch a ride from Edge. I know your phone's on so I'll call again soon.'_

* * *

_'Just answer your damn phone, woman. Have you heard from Lita? You're driving me nuts.'_

* * *

_'GRRRRRR.'_

* * *

_'Faith, it's Willow again. Julie just called here and she can't get a hold of you. She said you broke some ribs so I hope you're not out doing something stupid like patrolling or hunting down Kane. Heal first. Call me on my phone when you get this. I'm heading to LA to help Angel. Buffy doesn't know, she thinks I'm coming to see you so if she calls, lie, but I probably will stop by in a few days. If I don't hear from you, I'll call you from Angel's, I don't know if you still be in Anaheim. Talk to you soon.'_

* * *

_'Hey, it's Edge. Julie's going crazy, therefore driving me crazy. Can you call my phone? Leave a message. We want to know you're still alive and haven't done anything crazy. So call us. Please?'_

* * *

_'I swear to god you are so dead when I get a hold of you. I'm gonna kill you, we're freaking out here. We don't have Randy's number and someone told the front desk not to put any calls through to your room. I hope you're not getting down and dirty cause that would be eww.'_

* * *

_'And another thing, you suck.'_

* * *

_'Hey faith, it's Buffy. Look, I forgot to ask Wills something. Can you have her call me? I left a message on her phone but she rarely checks. Oh she showed me what happened. Hope you and Julie are okay. Call me if you need help slaying.'_

* * *

_'It's Chris again; I just wanted to try again. Even if you don't want to talk to me, just call and tell me you're okay, please?'_

* * *

_'Faith? It's Lita, I don't have much time. He'll be back any second, I'm okay though. I just wanna say thanks for trying. I'm not mad and I don't blame you. You tried and that's all I can ask for. Can you make sure Matt's okay? Don't call me though, he took my cell. I still have my laptop so e mails me. I don't think he even realizes what it is so we'll communicate through that. I miss you guys and-oh shit-'_

* * *

"That was Lita." faith whispered, ending the call. 

Randy looked at her with interest.

"She's okay but I can't call her. She said I can e mail her though."

"So you have an e mail account?"

Faith shook her head.

"I'll set one up for you later."

"Thanks, I have a lot of people to call back."

"I'm gonna take a shower." He said so she could have some privacy.

Faith nodded and called Edge first.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Faith, finally, we've been going crazy."

"I fell asleep, where are you guys?"

"My room, Julie's sleeping."

"How's Matt?"

"He has to go for knee surgery, it's been scheduled for this weekend."

"Dammit. I should've taken the hit to the tables."

"Liz-girl, Hardy's had knee problems for awhile. Other then that, he's used to going through tables."

"And what happened to you?"

"I pulled my groin during a match with Jericho. I'll be out for 4-6 weeks."

"And what did you do to him?"

"You didn't see?"

"No."

"It was an accident, I swear."

"What was?"

"I went to throw him over the ropes but I missed and he ended up straddling the top rope."

"Wow he wasn't talking high pitched when he called me."

"You talked to him?"

"No he left a message. Maybe I'll e mail him, you have his e mail address?"

"it's y2j at WWE

"Yeah that was a given."

"So are we okay now Liz-girl?"

"You gonna continue being an asshole?"

Edge laughed. "I'm sorry; I just couldn't stand what he did to you."

"I know, thanks for caring but I was fine."

"If you say so."

"I gotta make a few more phone calls. Get Pix to call me, okay?"

"Yeah, talk to you later."

Faith hung up the phone and dialed Angel's office.

"Wolfram and Hart, this is Angel's office." An overly perky voice said.

"Yeah can you put me through?"

"May I ask who's calling?"

"It's Faith."

"Oh my god isn't you the Slayer who went all evil with the mayor?"

Faith frowned. "Who the hell is this?"

"It's Harmony. I graduated that year. Died that day too."

"Uh-huh, now I need to talk to Angel."

"Oh, he went to pick up Willow. Would you like to leave a message?"

"What about Spike?"

"Blondie Bear?"

Faith choked on her laughter. "Yeah sure, put him on."

"He's gone too."

"Okay then, tell them to call me."

"Sure and we should so catch up sometime."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

Faith hung up on her and called Willow's cell but her phone was still off so she left a message telling her to call her and Buffy, because Buffy had left a message on her phone. After all that she told willow to tell Angel that his secretary was really annoying. Faith didn't understand how she could be a vampire, she was way too perky.

Faith hung up just as Randy exited but he had heard the last sentence.

"Are Vampires not supposed to be perky?"

"No, usually they're evil."

"You finish talking to everyone?"

She shook her head. "No, I have to hear back form Angel and Red. Plus I gotta e mail Lita and Chris."

Randy scowled. "Why Jericho?"

"Cause he called. He wants to see if I'm okay. He wants to talk but I dunno….."

Randy turned on his laptop. "If you're not ready, then don't and don't let anyone force you."

Faith cocked her head to the side as she stared at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I dunno, I had you pegged as an asshole. I mean, you appear that way on TV and in front of others but alone, you're very, I dunno, cool, sweet, nice. If I was with Chris and talked about e mailing, or talking to say, you, for example, he'd freak, probably accuse me of sleeping with you. After Winnipeg where you beat him and I punched him, Edge was comforting me and Chris accused me of sleeping with him."

"That's stupid." Randy frowned. "But thanks for thinking of me as an asshole."

"I said after, you weren't."

"Faith I was in Evolution, I had no choice but to be an asshole. How are your ribs?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Fine. Tender, I guess. Is it ready?"

He nodded, moving away from his laptop. "I gave you your username and password so it's ready to go."

"What are and your password is RKO."

Faith snorted. "Full of yourself much? And do you know Lita's?"

Randy shrugged, "Probably I'll go grab some food. I'll bring you something back."

He kissed her on the forehead and left.

Faith turned back to the laptop to write to Lita and Chris.

_To: Lita _

_From: Faith_

_Subject: This you?_

_Hey, I got your message and I am sorry. I tried and I won't stop until your out of there. Hang in there kay? I talked to Edge, yes, we're talking, and Matt should be fine. He has knee surgery this week. I wish I could've taken the fall through the table first, I would've been fine... I have some friends helping me so hang in there Li, I need you back. I'm so confused about something but I don't want to bug you now, with your problems and all. Just call me if you need help at all._

_To: y2j_

_from: Faith_

_Subject: Hi…._

_I just wanted to say I'm okay. I heard about your match and hope you're okay. I wish you and Edge would stop acting like such assholes. As for talking, I don't know yet. Too much shit has gone down. But thanks for calling. I just had a few broken ribs, but they're healed. I'll talk to you later._

_Faith._

"You done?" Randy asked, coming in with some food. He handed her a bagel.

"Yeah, when's our flight?"

"Tomorrow."

"Oh." She said, growing quiet.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like doing something."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

Randy gave her an evil grin. "I have a plan."

"What?"

"It's a surprise."

Faith's eyes narrowed. "I hate surprises."

"Trust me."

"I hate those words."

"You'll be fine."

Faith let out a snort. "Heard that before."

* * *

After getting ready and listening to Julie screech at her for half an hour, Randy led the way out to his rental car and held the door open for her. 

"Where are we going?" She asked again as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Just someplace I passed by yesterday, it looked like fun and I hadn't been to one in ages."

"Been to what?"

He smirked at her. "It's a surprise."

Faith growled in frustration, turning to stare out the window.

Eventually, the car slowed down and came to a stop. Faith turned to look out Randy's window, her jaw dropping at the site.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"You don't want to go?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"I've never actually been to one." She said, looking embarrassed.

"Then let's go, this is something everyone ahs to experience."

"I don't know." She said, eyeing it apprehensively.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Come one Faith. This isn't some big bad demon."

"No, cause I would enjoy it if it was."

"It's just a carnival, they're fun."

"Fine." She sighed. "We'll go but people will recognize us."

"Nah, it's cool, let's go."

Faith's first time at a carnival was exciting. Randy couldn't help but laugh as she took everything in. the smell of cotton candy and mini donuts took hold of her right away and she immediately stood in line for some. However, when she went to pay, randy pushed her aside and bought it.

"You didn't have to." She said.

"Forget it, you deserve the whole carnival treatment."

She laughed, "Doesn't that mean I have to waste my own money?"

The two were stopped to sign a few autographs but oddly enough, they weren't really recognized.

"What's that?" Faith asked as she signed the last autograph, she moved towards a game.

"You want to play?" he asked.

She turned to him, an evil look in her eyes. "How bout we both play?"

"Fine, let's have a bet. If you win, I'll pay for everything today."

"But you already said-"

"And If I win," He cut her off. "I get…."

"Me to pay for everything?"

"No, I gotta think of something better then that. We'll see if I win."

"I don't think that's fair." She said with a small frown before her grin returned. "But that's okay, you're on."

Randy nodded and paid the worker who handed them a softball each.

"You have to knock all the blocks off the table to win." He explained.

"Who's first?" faith asked.

"You go." Randy said.

She nodded and stepped up. She brought her arm back, smiling to herself; this was going to be too easy.

She threw the ball and the blocks went flying, except for one, which stayed where it was.

"You've got to be kidding me.' She cried. "This stupid thing is rigged."

Randy smirked as he stepped forward. "Like I said, you get the whole carnival experience, which includes yelling at the games for being rigged."

He brought back his arm and threw, knocking off all the blocks.

"And we have a winner folks." The worker announced.

"How the hell did you do that?" faith asked.

Randy shrugged.

"Would the lady like to pick a prize?" The worker asked.

Randy nodded and motioned Faith forward who looked at him as if he'd gone crazy."

"Pick one."

"Dude, I've never owned a stuffed animal in my life, what am I supposed to do with one now?"

Randy sighed. "We'll take the Care Bear."

The worker nodded and handed him a huge purple Care Bear.

This cause faith to smile. "You got something called a Care bear, that's purple and has Lollipops on it."

Randy looked at the tag. "It's name is Share Bear."

She couldn't stop the giggles that escaped through her lips but she quickly stifled it with a hand over her mouth. Since when did she giggle?"

It's for you." Randy said, handing her the bear.

"Again what do I do with it?"

"I dunno, whatever girls do with stuffed Animals."

"Yes, cause I know all about that, what now?"

"Rides." He said bringing her to the ticket counter where he bought a book of tickets.

"Hey, you were only supposed to pay if I won."

"Ah but I was already paying before that."

"You tricked me." She replied with a pout.

"Maybe. Come on, choose a ride."

Faith turned to look and finally pointed to one called Twin Flip.

"Are you sure?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You said you've never been to a fair before, that looks a little extreme."

"But fun." She said, watching as it spun in the air as the different seats continuously flipped. "Let's go."

He nodded and they stood in line, which wasn't all that long.

After the ride, Randy looked a little sick but faith had the biggest smile on her face.

"That was awesome." She exclaimed. "Can we do that again?"

"Why don't we try some other rides?"

Faith nodded and pulled him to the next crazy ride.

* * *

A few hours later, after they had been on most of the rides, the whirlwind that was Faith finally decided to slow down. 

"I'm hungry." She announced.

"After all those rides and your stomach can handle food?"

"Yeah, let's grab some burgers."

Randy looked a little green but he nodded.

"I'll pay too." Faith said.

He shook his head.

"I'm really hungry though."

He shrugged it off. "Order what you want, I'm still paying."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

But he thought it was no big deal, honestly, how much could this girl eat?

He soon found it was a lot after she had ordered two cheeseburgers, chicken strips, a corndog, large curly fries, a large pop, am ice cream sundae and some more mini-donuts.

They sat down and he watched her eat.

"You're not getting anything?"

He shook his head, his stomach couldn't handle it. Besides, it was more fascinating watching her eat and wondering where she put it all.

Finally, he had to ask.

"High metabolism." She replied. "Slaying always makes me hungry. Actually, any activity dos."

"And you don't get sick or fat?"

"Never watched what I ate before, why start now? Wanna play a game?"

She stood and moved over to a water gun game.

"You're going down this time." She said, grasping the gun. "You wanna bet again?"

"Nah, still haven't collected on my last bet."

The bell sounded and the two raced. Faith saw that Randy was winning so turned the gun on him, getting his pants and shirt wet and causing him to yell in surprise. It did make him go off target and Faith turned back, winning the game.

"You cheated." He said after the worker gave faith a blue Care Bear.

"I didn't know there were any rules." She breezily replied, stepping away from him. She took three steps and found a pair of arms encircling her.

"What are you doing?" She asked. The next second, she pulled away gasping; now her back was completely soaked.

"Next time, I'm just gonna flip you over." She growled.

"Whatever, I got one more ride I wanna go on."

"Which one?"

"The Ferris wheel." He said, pulling her towards it.

When they were on the ride and it began moving, Randy turned to see Faith's reaction. He was surprised to see a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She replied but her tone and posture said otherwise. It looked like she was going to hyperventilate.

"You don't look right."

She mumbled something and he leaned closer to hear it, making the cart rock. Faith gasped and grabbed on to his arm to steady him.

"What is it? Are you afraid of this?"

"I don't like heights." She muttered through clenched teeth.

Randy stared at her in disbelief. "You've been on all these insane rides all day."

"That's different. We were going fast and now we're going slow and this stupid thing moves."

"You'll be fine." He replied, moving closer to her.

"Stop moving." She snapped.

"Faith, it's okay." He soothed, putting an arm around her, "nothing's going to happen."

The ride stopped.

"What's going on?" She asked, sounding panicked.

"Nothing, they always do this but since we're up here, I think I'll collect on my bet."

"Right like I'm going to do anything up here."

"It's only fair. I won, so I get to choose what I want."

Faith glared at him. "Make me do something and I'll throw you over the side."

"It'll rock more."

"Shut up. Just tell me what you want."

"A kiss."

"What?" faith asked. "I said no more kisses."

"See, you cheat." Randy said with a pout. "I won the bet."

"Yeah, well I rarely play fair."

"Neither do I." He replied, leaning closer and covering her lips with his.

Faith didn't put up much of a fight. Instead, she found herself leaning into him and she forgot all about being on a really stupid ride, until someone cleared their throat.

"If you want to continue that, I'll need more tickets." The ride attendant said.

Randy smirked at him." No, I think we're good."

"You tricked me." Faith hissed as they walked away.

"No, I collected on my bet. I just wanted it to be up there."

"So you were planning to kiss me all along?"

"Since I made that bet."

"How did you know you'd win?"

His smirk returned. "Oh I may have forgotten to mention tat I played baseball for thirteen years, I was a pitcher."

Faith's jaw dropped before narrowing her eyes in a dangerous way.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick your ass right now."

Randy opened his mouth to respond but he didn't get the chance.

Someone started screaming.

* * *

Before the scream was even finished, faith had spun around and dropped into a fighting stance, already having pulled the stake out of her boot. But right away she could see there was no need for it. The scream was made by an overexcited red head who came running towards her and practically knocked her down. 

"Red, chill." Faith said, reaching out to steady Willow.

"Sorry, I just saw you and I thought, oh, wow, it's Faith, what a coincidence, I never expected to run into you here of all places, I mean you never struck me as a carnival type person-"

The rest of her words were muffled by Faith who put a hand over her mouth.

"Does she ever breathe?" Randy asked.

Faith shrugged. "Sometimes, if we're lucky." She looked behind Willow to see Fred walking towards them.

"Where's everyone else?" She asked, removing her hand.

"They had a case around here so they gave Fred and I the easy part, knowing nothing would happen in here. Angel and Wes are probably looking through the woods; Spike and Gunn are in the parking lot. We're looking for the baddies in here." Willow giggled, holding up some cotton candy. "This is all we could find."

"And Queen C?"

Willow's smile dropped and Fred, who had heard the last part, covered her mouth as tears welled u in her eyes.

"What?" faith asked.

"Cordy never woke up from her coma." Explained Willow.

"So she's still…"

"No." Willow replied.

"When?"

"About half a year after Sunnydale."

"Oh." Faith nodded but the grief was minimal. She hadn't known the cheerleader well, had never really gotten along with her but she still felt bad. It was another life lost to the fight against evil.

"Are you alright?" Randy asked, placing a hand on her lower back.

She nodded, stiffening when she noticed Willow's curious gaze.

"Randy, that's Fred and Willow. Girls, this is Randy."

Recognition dawned on Willow. "That's the guy that you saved Faith, I thought you looked familiar."

He cell phone began to ring and she picked it up telling them it was Angel.

She turned to Faith after she had hung up. "He came upon a group about to start a ritual so he may need my help countering it. We do need some help kicking butt though."

Faith nodded. "We looking at demons here?"

Willow nodded.

"And to think, I left home without my sword. Hope Angel has a spare."

She went to follow Fred and Willow, stopping for only a brief moment to tell randy to wait there.

"No, I'm coming with you." He said.

"Last time you came with me, I ended up with nine stitches so just chill and I'll be back soon."

She turned to leave but Randy grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Willow and Fred.

"What's going on?" Fred asked. "Doesn't he know what she is?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah, he does. I think that's why he's upset."

Fred's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, does Faith have a boyfriend?"

It was surprising. After all Wesley had told her all about the Rogue Slayer last time she had come to help.

"She used to but it wasn't Randy. I'll tell you the story later."

"He's very protective of her." Fred mused.

Willow nodded in agreement. "Stranger still, she doesn't seem to mind."

Willow watched the two as Faith appeared to lose her temper. Then instead of lashing out, she sighed before nodding and letting Randy pull her into a hug. She turned back to them and Willow noticed that he still hadn't let go of her arm, instead moving his hand down so their fingers now intertwined.

"Let's go." Faith said again and Willow nodded leading the way to their meeting point they had agreed on ahead of time.

When they got there, the four guys were already there and were surprised to see faith and a tall muscular guy with them. All except for Spike who had already met him. He nodded at them both while the others stared in amazement.

"You gonna stare at me all day or are we gonna go kick some demon ass?" faith drawled.

"What are you doing here?" Angel finally asked.

She grinned. "Believe it or not, I came to take in the carnival."

Angel nodded and looked pointedly at Randy.

"And this is Randy. Randy, Angel, Gunn, Wes, and you know Spike. And yes Angel, he can hold his own. Even saved me one time."

"Are you serious?" Gunn asked.

Willow also stared in amazement. Not that he saved her because Julie had already told her but because she had just willingly and openly admitted it and didn't seem to be mad about it.

"The ritual is starting any minute." Angel said. "We'll go in there to physically stop them, and Willow, I want you to be ready in case we need magic to stop it."

"What would you do if I wasn't here?" She teased the vampire.

"Just be ready and take Fred with you."

Willow nodded and grabbed the Texan's hand before creeping into the woods.

"You at least got a weapon for me?" Faith asked Angel.

He nodded, throwing a sword at her.

"Anything else?"

He shook his head.

Faith sighed and handed the sword to Randy. "Just cut off their heads."

"What about you?"

"I knock 'em down, you slice 'em up."

He nodded and they followed Angel into the woods.

"So how many we lookin' at?" Faith asked, moving to walk beside Angel.

"At least twenty."

"What kind of ritual?"

"The usual, unleashing hell on earth."

"This happens a lot?" Randy asked in a nervous voice.

Angel sent him an uncertain look before nodding.

He motioned for everyone to stop walking as he gestured towards a clearing where there were demons in red robes standing in a circle and chanting. Faith couldn't get a good look at them because the robes covered their heads but she did get a demony vibe from them. In the middle of the circle was a small vortex that seemed to slowly be expanding.

"We're gonna have to hurry." Angle was saying. "We'll split up into two's-"

He didn't finish as Faith and Spike pushed past him, jumping into the clearing and saying a big hello by immediately breaking the necks of the demons closest to them.

"Why do I even bother?" He mumbled, jumping in after them as more demons came out of the trees.

Gun and Wes were close behind. Randy hesitated for only a moment before jumping in t fight beside Faith.

It seemed the twenty had grown twice that as all six fought and killed the demons. The portal slowly continued to open despite them killing off the chanters.

When all the demons were dead, they turned to watch the portal which was as tall as Randy and twice as wide. They could see through to the other side and what lay there was not pretty.

"Where's Red?" Faith yelled.

"I don't know." Angel yelled back. "If I knew then I'm sure she'd be fixing this right now."

"Smart ass." She yelled, causing randy to look at her and chuckle.

His eyes widened as he stared just past her, causing her to turn and jump into a fighting stance.

What she saw was something she had seen a few times but it still made her look on in awe.

After all, it wasn't everyday you saw someone float above the ground, their hair and eyes completely white.

They all watched as Willow floated, her hands raised as she summoned enough energy to close the portal to hell. Faith could see the demons trying to break through and readied herself for another fight if it was needed. She had always thought you needed a little dimensional key, like Dawn, to bring on Hell but perhaps it was a different dimension. She had heard there were many.

The portal had stopped growing and had shrunk so it was now only about a foot high but it was now stuck at that size. Faith turned to see Willow was faltering. Trying to summon so much energy for a portal that big was beginning to take its toll and Faith was the only one to notice having witnessed Willow like this before. She had also learnt the hard way how to help Willow.

Standing so close to Willow like this was never a good thing. If it was needed and she knew you could handle it, Willow would take energy from you. If you were completely unprepared for it even with super strength, it could drain you and knock you out. But she had also learned that if you were ready and willingly helped it would only tire you out. Her Slayer stamina would recover quickly but she hated to think what it could do to someone who wasn't a Slayer.

Now, seeing the witch descend a few feet, she took off towards Willow. When she reached her, she grabbed her hand, the same time someone grabbed her other arm.

"No." she thought as she felt the energy not surge out of her but through her, going up her left arm and out her right and into Willow as the portal closed, making all three collapse to the ground.

Faith was the first to lift her head as she had the least energy drained from her but still felt weird having someone else's energy go through her. She pushed herself up to see who had grabbed her.

To her right, Willow was slowly sitting up, the red back in her hair but looking exhausted. She turned to her left and groaned. It was just as she had expected.

He had never experienced it before, didn't know what to expect. He was only human, so he was nowhere as strong as her. It also didn't help that all the energy came from him. It was what she had felt go through her.

Lying beside her, unconscious, was Randy Orton.

* * *

Ack okay, so I'm sorry this took like 2 months to get up.. I Just realized it while posting this and I felt horrible so I give you this chapter which is like twice as long as my normal chapters…. My internet has been gone for a while so I'm hoping can get more up soon. So please read and review k? Thanks 

Sigma1- I'm sorry you're a little angry.. I hope you don't stay angry and I'm glad you're reading this still.

Dingoes Groupie-you're right, Kane didn't say I do from what Fait could hear… but I'll tell you he did say it… if you watched Raw, which this follows, then he did say I do. Although he didn't ahv Faith and Julie to deal with.

Damia- So far I have no plans to bring the Undertaker into this… perhaps mentions of him.. but I know yo're probably like but they're half brothers.. well that'll all be explained… eventually…

Polgara- Faith pink.. it had me giggling as well so I had to do it to the poor girl.. I just don't think I'm ever giving her a break.. makes me feel almost bad… at least it would if I didn't want to make this interesting… lol

Bretts-girl- I'm glad you're caught up and liking it.. yeah the end was kind of sad for me too…I mean it's not all that ftern that Fiaht is feeling totally hopeless and completely lets down her wall.

Thanks all who reviewed


	12. Chapter 12

1Well well well, here's is the next chapter...please don't kill me I know how long it's been and I know I'm a bad bad girl... I've been without internet mostly and my comp crashing out, it's been sucking but I got a laptop, therefore more writing for me so go me )

Anyways thanks to all who've reviewed, lemme know what you think

* * *

Title: Resurrecting Faith 12? 

Author: Harmoni

Crossover: WWE/BTVS

Rating: pg13… for swearing and violence… it is Faith after all

Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.

Spoilers: This takes place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened

* * *

Angel wanted to take him back to Wolfram and Hart but Faith had refused, she had just wanted to go back to their hotel. 

After much arguing, Angel finally agreed but only if Willow agreed to go with them, which she did. They didn't want Faith driving because she seemed, believe it or not, distraught.

Most of the ride back was silent, Faith only speaking to give Willow direction.

"You didn't have to do that Faith." Willow said in regards to the Slayer trying to transfer her energy.

"It had to be closed, I was the only one who knew how to help you and was strong enough to help you. I just wish I had told him to stay back."

"You shouldn't say the "w" word." Willow said glancing around her nervously.

Faith just shrugged.

"He'll be okay." The Witch tried to assure her.

"Red even I felt that energy there was a lot."

"He just needs to rest."

Again they lapsed into silence until the question nagging on Willow's mind could not be held back.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"No." She hesitantly replied.

"But you want him to be?"

It took Faith a few minutes to answer."I don't know, I still-"

"Have feelings for that other guy?" Willow gently finished for her.

Faith shrugged.

"Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, he's left me some messages and I've emailed him but that's it."

"You're very lucky Faith."

"Why?"

Willow raised her eyes to meet the Slayers in the rear view mirror.

"I've seen how Chris has looked at you from past shows and tonight I saw Randy looking at you. Both their eyes are filled with love, for you. You're lucky to have people who love you so much."

Another shrug from the Slayer turned Diva but she refused to answer as she stared down at Randy's face.

* * *

It had been two days since the had been unconscious. Willow stayed wishing she could help him but with the amount of energy she used herself, it just wasn't possible. Besides the only thing that would cure him would be rest. How much, they didn't know. 

The rest of the company had moved on but Faith, Julie, Willow, Edge and Matt stayed behind. Matt was still in the hospital but would be moved in a few days for surgery with a WWE doctor. Faith had gone to visit him a few times and she was happy to tell him that Lita was okay he last time they talked. He sagged in relief and as she was leaving he grabbed her arm.

"Please," He had begged her. "Look after her for me. I know you won't let anything bad happen to her."

She has nodded, unable to stop the guilt that crept in. It was too late, she had already failed.

After visiting him the last time, she returned to her hotel to relieve Willow , who was watching Randy.

"I'm going to see Julie." The red head whispered quietly leaving the room.

Faith sat there staring at Randy's unmoving form, willing him to wake up but he didn't. Sighing she picked up his laptop, she hadn't checked her mail since he was hurt and it was the only thing to do to stop her from going crazy from staring at her all the time.

Logging on she saw she had two messages

To:Faith

from:y2J

subject:Hi... 

_At least you contacted me somehow. I'm really sorry about Lita and I hope Hardy's okay. When you're ready to talk, I'll be there. I'm okay after my match with Edge. I think it was deliberate, he could've thrown me over the top, I just don't get what his problem is. How come you're not checked into this hotel? Not that I'm stalking you_, _I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I'll be right here waiting until you want to talk, I'm not going anywhere. _

_LOve, _

_Chris_

_To:y2J_

_from:Faith_

_subject:s__till here_

_I'm still in the last city, I had some unfinished business to attend to. Matt's having surgery on his knee. Edge swore it was an accident but you two need to work it out, just don't go looking for revenge, he's on crutches with a groin injury. That's all I gotta say right now._

_Faith. _

_To:Faith_

_from:Lita_

_Subject:It's __me._

_Don't you dare apologize, it wasn't your fault as for the fall, you did what you can. We'll find a way out. Is Jules okay? Keep her in line for me. Please keep me updated on Matt and tell him I love him. I don't think I'd have gotten through this without you Faith, so please don't blame yourself. I'm glad you and edge are talking again and please tell me what has you so confused. You've helped me so much, I want to return the favor... I'll talk to you soon, I just may have a surprise of my own._

_Lita. _

_To:Lita_

_from:faith_

_subject: Glad it's you_

_Matt will be fine, Julie's fine. Some bad shits gone down. Randy's unconscious has been for a couple days. His energy was drained. He took me to a carnival where we ran into Willow and Angel. We went to help them stop a ritual from bringing hell to earth. Willow was trying to close the portal and I went to give her my energy but Randy grabbed me and his energy was drained instead. Also before that, he kissed me, more then once, and I liked it, a lot. I don't know what to do, it's why I'm so confused. I have to watch over him now, hang in there, I don't know how yet but we'll get you out of there._

_Faith._

Faith signed off and turned back to Randy, glaring at his yet unmoving form.

"Why can't you just wake up already? It's been two days. We gotta go to the next city and wreak

havoc against Evolution. We need to find you some good music too, no more Evolution crap, I still don't have my own, maybe we can share, if you don't mind. Jut wake up already, please."

She stared at him longer but there was still no movement. Sighing, she moved across to the bed, lowering herself beside him and laying her head on his chest, wishing there was someway she could give him her energy.

* * *

Faith woke up the next morning with someone stroking her hair. She gave a happy sigh and snuggled in further to her pillow. 

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty."

The sound of his voice made her eyes pop open and she saw that her pillow was actually a chest and it belonged to one Randy Orton who was now wide awake, smiling down at her.

Faith sat up and stared at him, wanting to make sure he was actually awake and it wasn't a dream. Then she did a very un-Faith like thing, which, when she thought about it, was becoming more Faith likeshe had changed so much and become so different that she had surprised herself on many occasions, and what? Now she was channeling Willow? She was babbling to herself.

Shaking her head, she threw herself at Randy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Faith?" He questioned cautiously, he had never seen her like this before.

"You idiot." She whispered. "Why don';t you quit trying to play hero for me, one of us always ends up hurt."

"What happened?" He asked pulling away slightly to look at her. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and her lower lip was actually trembling.

"You latched on to me dumbass, right when I grabbed Willow."

"I thought you were going to do something stupid."

"No I was trying to give her more energy so she could complete the spell and she took all yours, you've been out for three days."

His eyebrows shot up. "Are you serious?"

She nodded and his cocky grin returned.

"So you were pretty worried about me, hey?"

Faith shoved him away "And now I can kick your ass for being so stupid."

"I was just trying to protect you."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Randy, you can't protect me, I'm a Slayer, I have the world to protect. It's my job to get into danger but I always come out on top."

"Need I remind you about the stitches?"

She scowled down at him. "Would that have happened if you weren't there?"

"So it's my fault now?"

"That I got stitches, yes."

"Are we gonna get into that again?"

"Y'know I was happy you were awake but I'm this close to knocking you out again." Faith growled.

Randy couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Come here Faith."

She took a step back, narrowing her eyes, "No, I don't like you very much right now."

"Why?"

She didn't answer as they were interrupted by the door. She answered it, letting in Willow , Julie and Edge on his cutches.

"Liz-girl." Edge cried. It was the first time they had seen each other as Edge had been resting the past few days.

"Hey." She replied with a grin, leaning forward so he could place a kiss on her forehead.

Willow smiled at Faith. "So how's everything, how is he-oh." She stopped when she noticed he was awake and staring at them, actually glaring at Edge who now had an arm around Faith.

"Hi." Willow said, "Sorry about the whole...umm...draining of then energy and all..."

Julie pushed past her moving closer to the bed"Ignore Wills, she's a little embarrassed from taking someone's energy that she had just met. Welcome back to the land of the living, just be warned, you gonna ride with a Slayer, you'll probably be knocked unconscious a lot. That's taught in Scooby 101."

"Scooby 101?" randy asked confused.

Willow grabbed Julie's arm and hauled her back, "You have a big mouth."

"And yet she's so small." Randy finished.

Everyone cringed but Julie did nothing.

"Oh come on." She said, glaring at everyone around her. "Do I look completely heartless to you people? I'm not gonna hurt the guy after he's been knocked out for a few days."

"Some guys have all the luck." Edge muttered.

Julie rolled her eyes at the blonde Canadian, "That's funny, you seem to like it when I flip you over."

Faith's eyebrows shot up as she smirked, "So how did you get that groin injury, Edge?"

Julie snorted, not giving him a chance to answer. "Please, I'd need a stepladder at all times to go

out with him."

Edge remained silent a small smile on his face.

"Now that he's awake can we finally move on?"

"I think she was going to leave no matter what today." Willow informed them.

"Lita's okay, Pix, she emailed me yesterday."

"You're in contact with my cousin and you never thought to tell me?"

" I recieved her only e mail last night, so don't be starting something. We'll go when Randy's ready."

"I'm good." The Legend Killer announced standing up.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked, "It might be too soon."

He waved her off, I'm fine, I'm rested, besides I'm on an airplane anyway."

"Thank you thank you thank you."Julie squealed throwing her arms around him and sending them both down on the bd.

"Twice in one day, I could get used to this."

"Twice?" Julie questioned turning to faith, but the taller girl had already escaped into the bathroom.

Julie smiled to herself. This was getting good.

* * *

_To Faith_

_from:Lita_

_subject: Listen up_

_I__know you've probably been waiting but I haven't had much time. Meet me in the Divas locker room after Kane's match, I'll reveal my surprise, see you then._

_Lita_

Faith didn't bother responding as she'd be seeing Lita later that day. She saw another email from Chris but she decided to read them later. Turning off the laptop, she grabbed her duffel bag and turned to Randy.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." he replied shutting off the TV.

Randy had recuperated nicely, willow had returned to Angel and the remaining four got joint rooms. Faith and Julie were going to share but decided that leaving Randy and Edge alone in a room wasn't a good thing, so Faith bunked with Randy and she was left with a feeling that Julie wanted to be left alone with Edge.

"The other two?" Randy asked motioning towards the door.

"Food." was all she said. "You got your new music yet?"

"Don't you mean ours?" He asked as they moved towards the elevator.

"Ours?"

"It's only natural. You have no music, I'm the champion, you're the champion, it fits."

"Is it good?"

"It'll piss off hunter."

Good." faith said with a satisfied smile.

"Someone's going to be a little bit angry about the spitting." She said when they got into his rental car.

"Yeah, you up for a bit of fun?"

"Three on two? Hardly seems fair for them."

"We'll see." he said, covering her hand with his.

Faith looked down unsure of what to do. He hadn't kissed her again, nor had they slept in the same bed. She figured he had given up his little infatuation on her.

"Who are you facing tonight?" he asked

"Molly." She replied, "I'm thinking I should drag it out a bit longer this time."

He shook his head. "Why? let them be scared. You can entertain another time, go for the win right now."

She nodded in agreement as he pulled into the arena parking lot.

"So you gonna tell me what you plan on doing to Evolution."

"Not yet, but it'll be fun."

"That's all I need to know." She replied with a grin.

* * *

Raw started and as she expected. Evolution was first to the ring. Triple H was blabbering on about last weeks incident but Faith tuned him out, man he was boring to listen to. 

Randy's head popped into the locker room, "Faith, come out with me?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, let's have some fun."

She nodded and grabbed her belt, following him to the Gorilla.

"What's this?" She asked, seeing the stands with black cloth covering them.

"Part of the surprise." he grinned like a little boy in a candy shop.

Music began to play and Faith smiled, it was a good choice. Workers brought out the stands, there was four in all, before he grabbed her hand and stepped through the curtain.

Evolution looked more the pissed off when they saw her with Randy.

When the music stopped, randy lifted the mic to his lips.

"First of all. Don't call me Randy Orton" he gave them a big smile, "Call me Champ."

Faith chuckled at the look of rage on triple H's face.

"And before I come down there and face my consequences." Randy continued, "Let's talk about something. You gave me a opportunity to make a name for myself, you chose me, you handpicked me to represent the future of Evolution and Triple H-" Randy paused here and sighed before continuing "-I thank you for that. But don't act like you got nothing out of making this group called Evolution."

Randy moved an revealed the first picture, in it was Evolution. Triple H at the front with Batista and Flair on one side and Randy on the other.

"There we are like a proud family, standing tall, with you standing front and center. That's the thing Hunter, you always stood front and center, it wasn't about us, it wasn't about past, present, future. Evolution was about us protecting you. And once flair and Batista figure that out for themselves, well maybe, just maybe they'll detach their lips from your ass."

The crowd erupted and Faith couldn't hold back the laugh that broke through as Flair tried to jump out of the ring.

"Ric, c'mon, I'm standing right here, hey it's going to happen sooner or later."

"Orton, you're right." Triple H yelled. "Evolution is about me, because I made it. You understand that? I made it, it's about me cause it's mine, and you want to talk about protection huh? The only reason you are standing on that stage, in this business, carrying that 20 lbs. Of gold you got on your shoulder is because of the guys in this ring."

Faith raised an eyebrow, so he was holding the belt because of them? Funny she didn't remember then being there at Summerslam.

"Is that right?" Randy asked. "Well y'know what, let me bring you to exhibit B."

He revealed the second picture, this one was from Summerslam when he had pinned Benoit.

"What have we got here? It's me, it's Chris Benoit, it's Summerslam and there's no one else around. You, Batista, Ric Flair, no one in sight. I did it by myself, I did something you could never do. I beat Chris Benoit and I am the World Heavyweight Champion."

He held the belt up to the cheers of the crowd.

"Fact is Triple H, fact is, I'm a very good student I'm an excellent student, you taught me a lot but the most important thing you taught me, was to never let em know what I'm thinking, never let em know when I'm coming. I mean that's what you did to me after I beat Benoit a second time, huh? You turned on me, you all ganged up on me. Who knows if I'd be here right now, if but one person you didn't know was coming, hell n o one, not even me, knew was coming."

He revealed the third picture, this one of Faith, her face angry and determined as she finished throwing Triple H out of the ring two weeks ago.

"To think, there were three of you and you were all beaten by one girl, a Diva, Faith to be exact."

She smiled and gave them a small wave.

"Then last week on Raw, you thought I was just gonna bring the world title into the ring and give it to you. I was just gonna mosey on into the ring, put my head down and frown, looking all glum and just give you the world title cause you made me? You think it's that simple?"

He revealed the last picture, the on of him spitting on Triple H.

"Well I did something I wanted to do for a long time. I made my own decision and I spit in your face, have a good look." Randy looked at Faith then at the picture before smirking.

"What a loogie. Now Triple H, you want to fight me? You want a piece of me? You want to prove yourself to me? Well if it's a fight you want, you got it, but I'm not waiting for Unforgiven."

He handed his belt to Faith as he took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt.

"I'm gonna kick your ass right here and right now."

He began walking to the ring and faith smirked as she put down the belts, readying herself for a fight. But randy stopped and backed up again.

"But you know what, you got a few friends up there. You did bring a few buddies with you to the ring so I'm gonna bring a few too. I'm sure Faith's looking for a little fun and to even it out I got another friend here."

He reached behind the picture and pulled out a sledgehammer. Faith saw Triple H freeze with fear, it even took her a few moments to move but soon was running after him and grabbing his shoulder.

"Are you crazy?" She hissed at him.

"Not at all."

"You can't use that."

Randy raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever watched wrestling before coming here?"

She shook her head and Randy laughed.

"Hunter has used this lots, he's hurt a lot of people with it."

"And you want to be like him?"

Randy paused as doubt flickered across his face.

"What's the matter?" Triple H yelled."Too much of a pussy? You gotta send your little whore to fight for you?"

Faith growled and grabbed the sledgehammer away from him and went to charge the ring. Randy was barely able to catch her around the waist.

"Whoa, whoa Faith, remember what you just said to me?"

"That was you, I've already walked the dark side."

"You don't mean that give me the sledgehammer."

"No."

"Faith, c'mon we can still have fun without bashing in their heads."

She stopped and contemplated it before handing the Sledgehammer back to him. She stayed outside of the ring as he slowly made his way into it. Grinning at them, he began to swing as they all scattered to the outside. Randy followed batista, who ran the other way, only to run into a clothesline from Faith. When he struggled to get up she pushed him into the barrier.

Triple H had come up behind Randy as he watched Faith but he turned around now in time to see him. Triple H backed up and tripped in front of the stairs, he looked up in horror as Randy lifted the sledgehammer and brought it crashing down, Triple H was just able to move out of the way as the sledgehammer hit the steel steps, he took off running into the crowd.

Faith knocked Flair down with a punch as Randy joined her. He held the Sledgehammer up to salute the crowd as they made their way back up the ramp and towards their locker room, picking up their belts on the way.

They didn't get far when Eric Bischoff stopped them.

"Just who do you two think you are?"

The two smirked at each other.

"I'm Randy Orton, the World Heavyweight Champion."

"Faith, Women's Champ."

"Thanks for the reminder but et me give you a little reminder, let me remind you who the boss is around here. That's me, Eric Bischoff, the General Manager of raw and as such, I will not put up with the kind of antics I saw out there in the arena, so I am ordering both of you to leave the premises immediately. Security!"

Randy stared at him in disbelief while Faith let out a snort of laughter.

"Hello, I got a match later."

"Fine." Bischoff yelled. "Your match is next then you'll join Mr. Orton outside."

Faith shrugged. "Whatever you say Boss-man, wait for me outside, Mr. Orton." Faith said with a wink.

He nodded, knowing she had something planned.

"Oh, Mr. Orton," Bischoff called. "One more thing, the Sledgehammer, why don't you leave it with me."

Randy looked at his weapon before shrugging and holding it out, the steel pointing down. Faith's eyes widened knowing what he had planned and sure enough, Randy dropped the Sledgehammer onto the GM's foot.

"Ouch." Faith whispered unable to hold back her snicker.

Randy left the arena with a salute to Bischoff who turned on her, rage in his eyes.

"You! Get to the ring, now."

She saluted him as well to piss him off before leaving for the ring.

Molly was already in the ring as Faith made her way down to their new music and she yelled and insulted faith who just smiled back.

She was pretty sure some of these Diva shared a brain.

"Yes, I know." Faith said in a bored voice after she flipped into the ring. "You're going to make quick work of me and now I'm so scared."

The bell rang and Molly attacked. Faith just moved out of the way and Molly hit the ropes. Faith tripped her on the way back then jumped on her, laying in with the forearms. She stood up and brought Molly with her before DDT ing her back to the mat. She went to the top rope and instead of doing a moonsault, which was one of Lita's moves, she did a front slip, a swanton bomb which she was told was done by Jeff Hardy, Matt's brother. Faith went for the pin but stopped at two, lifting up Molly by the hair to stop the count.

She needed another minute to think about how to get Randy back in without getting them both kicked out, leaning against the rope, she watched as Molly slowly struggled to her feet and waited until she was fully up before grabbing her arm and sooting her in the corner, she followed through with a spear before she picked her up and suplexed her, pinning her in a back arch.

Grabbing her belt, she scrambled for the back, dodging all security as she ran though the back. Hearing voices coming her way, she quickly ducked into the nearest room.

"Faith?"

She froze and slowly turned, coming face to face with none other then Chris Jericho.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Resurrecting Faith 13?  
Author: Harmoni  
Crossover: WWE/BTVS  
Rating: pg13… for swearing and violence… it is Faith after all  
Summary: Faith has left behind the world of wrestling, not able to handle being there anymore. But what happens when she has to return to help a friend in trouble? What will Evolution do to her? What happens when she finds solace with someone other then the man she claims she loves? What happens when he's supposed to be the one of the men that she has vowed to hate and take down?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea behind the story.  
Spoilers: This takes place after Diminishing Faith ends which would be a few weeks before Summerslam. Same time for Btvs. 2 years after the series finale. And Angel will play a small part to, eventually. So let's pretend their series finale never happened. Wolfram and Hart belong to them still. Spike is still there helping. Wes is still alive, as is Fred who is not Ilyria. But the Cordy episode still happened

* * *

"Faith?"

"Hi." Faith replied, staring at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my room, what are you doing here?" Chris asked, his face a mixture of surprise, happiness and wariness.

"Hiding." The Slayer replied. "I don't want to get kicked out."

"Yeah, I saw that. Got to tell you, you and Orton-"

"Shit." She exclaimed

"What?"

"I gotta sneak him back in but I can't go back to our locker room."

"You guys share?"

Faith looked at him and saw…what? Jealousy? "We are partners, I am his manager."

He nodded, avoiding her eyes.

"Look, I hate to ask you this, but could we, maybe, chill here? They'll never think to look here."

Hurt flashed in his eyes as he continued to avoid her gaze. "That's fine, I'll go to your room."

"No, you can stay here, we just need to chill. I gotta go meet Lita, then I'll let him in."

Chris nodded. "How is she?"

"Fine, we've been e mailing."

"I've e mailed you." He cautiously said.

"I know, I haven't had a chance to read them yet."

They fell into an awkward silence.

"Faith?" He suddenly said.

She looked up at him.

"I-I'm sorry for being an asshole, for what I did. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you lost our baby. I'm so sorry Faith, I messed up, I know that. I see it over and over and it's killing me. I haven't been able to sleep or eat or-"

"No." She interrupted him.

"No?"

"Please just stop." She whispered. "I-I can't listen right now."

"We need to talk."

"And I don't want to."

"Faith." He moved towards her, his hand slowly reaching out to caress her cheek before pulling her into a hug. She stood there, stunned.

"God, this feels good, I've missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

She stiffened and pulled away. "I gotta go."

She opened the door behind her and fell into the hallway, quickly closing it behind her before Chris could stop her. She stood and brushed herself off.

"Liz-girl."

She gave a mock sigh and turned. "You know I hate that."

"Ah, but you still love me."

"Verdicts still out on that one." She muttered.

"You wound me." Edge said, mock hurt filling his voice.Faith laughed. "Good."

"So what are you still doing here? I thought you were kicked out."

"I'm a rebel," She said with a grin. "I've been sneaking around."

"You got something planned?"

She shrugged. "I dunno, we'll see. What are you up to?"

"I'm a guest on the Highlight reel."

Faith let out a groan. "I thought you two had given it up."

"I have. Bischoff just wants to show off that I'm injured, I think he has something planned."

"That's great, he's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"No, he never was." Edge agreed with a grin.

Faith grinned back. "So about you and Pix-"

"There you are." The tiny Slayer Faith was just talking about came around the corner.

"And Faith? Are you two plotting against me?" She looked them in suspicion.

Faith laughed and moved away. "Not at all, I gotta get going. Pix, you can have your man back."

Julie's eyes grew wide as she turned to glare at Edge who shook his head as he silently laughed.

"He's not my man, Faith." Julie said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever you say Pix." Faith moved off.

Julie turned to glare at Edge.

"What?" He asked. "She's trying to trap you, don't fall into it so easily."

"Well how was I to know if you were spreading rumors or not?" She huffed.

Edge laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to get a drink Pixie girl, I'll see you back in my room."

Julie watched him walk away, turning as she heard the door open behind her.

"Tinkerbell?"

"Christopher." She replied with a smile.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay Chrissy."

"That either."

Julie let out a soft giggle.

"Have fun and play nice with my- with Edge."

Chris raised an eyebrow. "So Junior's finally getting some, hey?"

He chuckled when Julie flushed.

"For the last time, Edge and I are not together, geez, do you see me carrying a stepladder?" She huffed stomping off.

Chris couldn't help but smile. "Just cause we don't see it doesn't mean you don't have one Tinkerbell."

Julie stopped and let out a frustrated growl before continuing on her way. It wasn't until she was back in Edge's locker room that she wondered why Faith had been standing in front of Chris Jericho's locker room.

* * *

The lights were off as she entered but she could sense another presence. She reached out with her senses as the door softly closed behind her, then she heard a lock clicking in place, she turned in a fighter's stance.

"Shh." The voice whispered.

Someone grabbed her hand and led her further into the room and through another doorway. Another lock clicked into place before the light was turned on.

"Faith." Lita squealed before throwing her arms around the other girl.

Faith hugged her back before pulling away and holding her at arms length and looking her over . True it had only been a week but her friend looked more pregnant. Her stomach visibly larger through the maternity shirt she wore. Faith also checked her over for bruises but finding none, she moved up to the red heads face who was openly smiling.

"You're smiling?" Faith asked, confused. She went to go feel her friends head but her hand was playfully slapped away.

"I take it you missed what happened?" Lita asked.

"Been a little busy dodging security and all." Faith dryly replied.

"How's Matt?" She suddenly asked.

"Fine, he had surgery yesterday and it went well."

Lita could see the guilt still in Faith's eyes.

"It's not your fault, Faith, really." Lita tried to reassure the slayer, who didn't look convinced.

"So tell me what happened." Faith changed the subject  
"Bischoff gave Kane an open contract at Unforgiven." Lita replied with a grin. "So I turned the whole 'I'm your Property' thing around on him and said he was my property too. So his open contract became my open contract too and I decided to fill in the blank for him."

Faith was silent for several moments, "I don't think Bischoff would approve of me being his opponent."

"Not you." Lita replied exasperated. "I know you'd try and kill him. I wrote Shawn Michaels name in it. Man was he pissed."

Faith scrunched her nose, trying to place that name. "Shawn Michaels? He's the guy from my first night as a techie. Kane crushed his throat, didn't he?"

Lita nodded, "That's him and he wants revenge. When it comes to wrestling, Shawn's one of the best so Kane's pretty pissed."

"He's not going to hurt you, is he?"

"As if." Lita replied, waving off her friends concern. "He wants his baby."

Faith nodded. "Julie's gonna kill me when she finds I've come to see you without her."

"I'll catch up with her later. I've been banned from contact with you but I told him in no way could he stop me from seeing my family, but he said he'd kill you if I had any contact with you."

"Please," said Faith, waving the threat off. "Why don't you go find her now, I gotta sneak Randy back in."

Lita grinned. "So how are the Randy smoochies?"

"Shut up." Faith said, going red.

"You're blushing! I don't think I've ever seen you blush. You like him."

Faith shrugged. "I guess, I dunno. I ran into Chris before coming to meet you."

"And how did that go?"

"He apologized and stuff, then he hugged me."

"And?" Lita prompted.

"I'm more confused then ever. God what a piss off. Since when do I let guys get to me? It was bad enough when Chris did but now Randy? What's up with that?"

"Have you been talking to Shane?"

"Who?"

"The Hurricane. Never mind, forget it. So you admit it, you have feelings for both of them."

Faith nodded miserably.

"Spend time with both of them, work out your problems with Chris, see how it all is after that. Talk bout it, you both deserve that. Once you get past that, who knows maybe you'll have a better understanding."

Faith nodded, it made sense.

"I'm sorry Li, here you are dealing with some major crap and I'm complaining about my stupid problems."

"They're not stupid," Lita said sternly. "You've never dealt with something like this before, no wonder it's driving you crazy."

She looked at time on her cell and let out a small eep. "I gotta go, e mail me and we'll try and meet up next week."

The two girls hugged and Lita left first. Faith waited a few minutes, poking her head out and looking both ways before heading out to the parking lot. Randy was waiting on the hood of his car , leaning back against the windshield and staring up at the sky.

"Hey." She whispered from the door, glancing to see if anyone was behind her.

Randy looked over, breaking out into a big smile. "Was wondering when you'd show up."

"Had things to do. Had to find a place to hide us. Is there a reason I'm sneaking you back in?"

"Triple H has a match, thought we could have more fun."

"You're evil," she replied with a grin. "But if you don't want me kicked out, get your ass in here."

He jumped off the good and grabbed his belt. "You know, you could've at least brought me a shirt."

"I'm sure Chris will go and get our stuff." She said with a shrug, as she led the way back to their new room. She stopped when she noticed Randy wasn't following.

"What?" She asked.

"Benoit?"

"No."

"You mean Jericho?"

She gave him an odd look. "Yes."

"You're talking to him again?"

All playfulness was gone from him as he stared at her, his face flushed and his eyes flashing.

"Not really. I was hiding and the room I hid in happened to be his room. I asked if we could hide there and he said okay."

"So, what, you guys are cool now?"

Faith still looked at him with confusion, not quite understanding what his problem was.

"I wouldn't say that." She hesitantly replied.

"Good." He said, moving forward to grab her waist. "You're mine now."

Finally it hit her, he was jealous.

"I'm not yours." She snapped, pushing him away. "I don't belong to anyone, just me."

She turned and stomped away from him, not caring if he was following. He could go and get kicked out for all she cared. When she reached Chris' room, she slammed the door open only to find it empty. Chris' stuff was all gone.

Thinking she had the wrong room, she looked at the door where the name Chris Jericho was.

"Where is he?" Randy asked.

Faith shrugged, motioning to a bench. "I'm gonna grab our stuff, stay here and don't move."

Seeing the coast was clear and moved towards her old room. She was almost there when she heard voices coming towards her. The doors around her were locked so she jumped up and grabbed the pipe above her, spreading herself out and hooking her ankles on another pipe so she was parallel to the ceiling.

"This is going to be great." A female voice giggled. "He deserves it. Hopefully that meddling little whore won't intervene."

"She was kicked out of the arena." This was a male voice.

They turned the corner and Faith's suspicions were confirmed; it was Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko.

"Yes but I heard no one has seen her leave the building."

"If she's still here, I doubt she'd help."

Trish stopped right underneath her and held out her foot to Tyson. He knelt down to tie her shoe. Faith softly swore praying neither would look up as Tomko continued.

"They haven't been together since before Summerslam. I heard she's with Orton now."

She hated people gossiping about her and had to force herself to stay still.

"What a slut. It looks as if she can't find her own man, so she takes my sloppy seconds. They both weren't that good anyway."

Tomko dropped her foot and the two carried on, Trish stopping when she thought she heard a growl. She listened for a few seconds before shrugging and continuing on.

Faith waited a few extra minutes before unhooking her ankles and silently hitting the floor. Straightening up, she came face to face with Eugene.

"Hello flying pretty lady." He said.

She smiled at him. "Hiya Eugene. Good luck tonight I hope you beat Triple H."

"Triple H isn't my friend."

"Don't blame ya Kiddo, I'm glad you figured it out too."

"But-But Triple H is your friend."

Faith snorted. "No, he was pretending, like with you. Beat him for me too, kay?"

"Yeah, I'll beat him for the flying pretty lady."

Despite Faith's earlier anger, she couldn't help but laugh. "Call me Faith, Kiddo, maybe after you kick his ass, we can be friends."

Eugene became excited as he jumped up and down and clapped his hands.

"But you can't tell anyone you saw me okay?"

He nodded, placing his fingers to his lips. She nodded mimicking his movements.

"I won't tell." He whispered.

"Thanks Kiddo." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before running off down the hall. "See ya around." She yelled back.

"Bye pretty flying lady." He yelled after her.

"Eugene, lad, what are you doing?" William Regal asked coming up behind him. "Who are you talking to?"

Eugene looked to where his new friend had gone and smiled. He didn't have too many friends back here and not many pretty one's either.

"No one, William."

* * *

"Took you long enough." Randy said when she returned, sounding a little put out.

"So sorry." Was her sarcastic reply as she set down their stuff. "Had people to dodge, pipes to hide across, boys to sweet talk."

"Pipes? Sweet talk? What are you talking about?" He asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"People were coming, I had nowhere to hide, so I jumped up onto the pipes. Quite an interesting conversation."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"You don't want to hear, probably too boring, but apparently I'm into sloppy seconds."

"Huh?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Faith smirked at him. "Ask Trish, she's the one who says I'm taking her sloppy seconds. Might want to talk to her though, she's telling people you're not that great in bed."

Randy's mouth dropped in shock.

"After she left, I ran into Eugene. You remember him right? What Evolution did to him? Well we're gonna be great buddies."

Randy's jaw dropped as it dawned on him. "You're pissed off."

"No." She snapped.

Remembering what Trish said, she stomped over to the monitor and turned it on. The crowd was booing and she saw why. Chris had his highlight reel set up but he was on the floor being beat up by some guy with short blonde hair. The camera turned to Edge who was on the ramp. Staring in disbelief.

"What the fuck?" Faith swore. "I'm going out there."

Randy grabbed her arm. "You can't, you're not supposed to be here."

Faith growled. "Who the hell is that?"

"Christian."

She turned to him in confusion.

"He's been out with an injury that he blames Jericho for."

"Why isn't Edge doing anything? I know he's injured but he looks like he's seen a ghost."

Randy sighed, there was still a lot she needed to learn.

"I doubt Edge would do anything even if he was well."

"Why?"

"Christian is Edge's little brother."

Faith let out a low whistle, she had never known.

"There's a lot of bad blood between them." Randy continued to explain.

Faith picked up her phone and called Julie.

"Pix? When Edge gets there come to Jericho's locker room please?... No Randy's here, it's our hiding spot…He'll explain, I just found out myself…Do me a favor?... Yeah, you read my mind, see ya." She hung up the phone turning to Randy's questioning look.

"What favor?"

"I asked her to make sure Chris was okay."

"I knew you were still hung up on him." Randy muttered.

More then a little sick of his attitude, Faith spun on him. "So what if I am? You wanna know something? MY whole life everyone I knew showed nothing but hate and anger towards me. I come here and I finally find people who care, people who are nice, and someone who fell in love with me. No one has ever loved me before."

"I do." He quietly interrupted her.

Faith stopped her tirade as she stared at him, eyes wide. "Y-you do?"

He nodded and looked away, embarrassed. "I've liked you since I first saw you. Hunter knew and I think that was part of the reason he brought you in to Evolution, so I wouldn't be so distracted."

"I thought it was because I was a Slayer."

"Yes but he wouldn't have found out if he wasn't spying on you, for me."

Faith heavily sat down with a sigh. "My life was so much easier before I came here. I knew where I stood with everyone. They hated me and I hated them. It was simple."

"But you weren't happy." He pointed out.

"No, but now everything is upside down."

"How do you feel about me?" He asked. "Honestly."

She was quiet for a few minutes. "I do like you but-"

"Not enough cause you still like him." Randy dejectedly finished for her.

Again she grew quiet."No, that's not it." She finally said. "My feelings for Chris are hard to explain, maybe cause I've never had to try and explain them before. Chris was the first guy I actually felt something for. A lot of shit has happened and I honestly don't know how I feel anymore. I've never loved anyone before. I betrayed him, not by joining Evolution but by not telling him about my past. He betrayed me after turning away when I needed him, this time I was actually okay with being pregnant cause I actually like the father."

"You said this time, have you been…before?"

Faith looked down. "I was a slut, I was bound to get pregnant at one point."

He caught the tone of her voice. "But that wasn't it, was it? There was something else."

She sighed, "I've never told anyone before." She explained, sounding ashamed. "I was pregnant when I was 14. Even then I slept around but this guy was my mom's boyfriend and when she found out, we got into a fight and she pushed me down the stairs. I wasn't a Slayer then. I lost the baby."

"I'm sorry Faith."

She shrugged. "Don't be. I was young careless, stupid, immature, you name it. I didn't want the baby. I slept with that guy to piss off my mom. I probably wanted her to kill the baby. Why else would I tell her while purposely standing in front of the stairs."

"Still, she shouldn't have done that."

"We all do things we shouldn't have. I shouldn't have killed people but I still did."

"I didn't mean to give you a hard time." He quietly said. "I told you last week to take all the time you need and here I am acting like an asshole."

"No, I think that's just jealousy," she teased him. "I guess it's my fault too, I never give out straight answers when it comes to how I feel. Like I said it was easier when I hated the world and the world hated me."

"But it's not like that anymore. People care about you and I know you care about them."

"I know." She whispered looking at the ground.

He put an arm around her. "If it makes you feel better, I'll back off until you figure everything out. I'll get my own room and just leave you alone."

She was shaking her head before he even finished. "Nuh uh, we're partners. 'Sides, I kinda like having you around."

He laughed. "You're not so bad yourself," he pulled her closer. "Does this mean I can't kiss you anymore?"

Faith looked up at him her breath catching in her throat. "I-I don't know," she whispered, leaning forward so their lips were mere inches apart. "I kinda like that too."

She placed her lips against his and he lifted her so she was sitting on his lap, wanting her as close as possible.

The kiss deepened.

Then their door was thrown open.

"Looks like we're interrupting something important."

Faith pulled away and smirked at Julie and Edge. "Looks like, so maybe you should leave."

"Keep dreaming. You invited us. But by all means continue on. We'll just sit over here and try not to gag."

"Oh go find a stepladder." Faith muttered going to move to sit beside Randy.

He laughed at her comment, pulling her back down and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Go to hell." Julie said, her eyes narrowing.

Faith gave her a sickenly sweet smile before turning to Edge. "You okay?"

"You're not mad I didn't help?" He asked looking at her in surprise.

"Do you sense anger from me?"

"No," he admitted.

"I didn't know he was your brother."

Edge grimaced. "He's not exactly my most favorite person. We used to be tag team partners before we started branching out on our own. I won the intercontinental belt one night and he got angry. He turned on me and challenged me to a match."

Faith frowned. "Your own brother?"

"This is the WWE. People stab each other in the back all the time." Randy quietly said. "Look what Evolution did to me. Around here, family is no different."

"Matt turned on his own brother and Lita at one point." Julie said.

"The McMahon's are always fighting amongst each other." Edge put in.

"Christian and I used to be best friends." Chris said, walking in behind Edge. Faith could see he was walking gingerly from the belt Christian had used on him. She quickly moved to sit beside Randy, ignoring the look of hurt on his face.

"He became jealous when I started falling for Trish and we had a few matches. The biggest one being at Wrestlemania when Trish also turned on me."

Faith shook her head in amazement. "Everyone's always backstabbing everyone. So Christian blames Chris and is back for revenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"So he has Tomko on his side."

"He hired Tomko." Chris said sitting down on the other side of the bench.

"Well they have their own problem solver and you have yours."

Everyone looked at her in confusion. "What you think I was hired just for my good looks? I'm also the muscle around here. Who else has the most powerful faction afraid of them?"

"You're going to help me?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, before everything you were my first real friend. If you need help, I got your back."

Chris brightened a little at this before noticing the glare Faith was giving to him and Edge.

"If you two decide to start fighting again, I'll be forced to kick the shit out of you both, got it?

They both nodded looking as guilty as two kids who had just been caught breaking a window. It caused Julie to let out a soft giggle. Faith looked up at her, noticing the monitor beside her and the fight between Eugene and Triple H had begun.

She grinned, standing and moving towards the door "Well, I'm gonna have some fun."

Stopping she turned back raising an eyebrow at both Randy and Chris. "And I just want to say, the both of you, sleeping with Trish? Were you two desperate or something?"

She was half way down the hall when Randy caught up with her.

"You're evil you know that?" He asked with a big lazy grin. "Jericho is still sitting there with his mouth open, Edge looks disgusted, and Julie is on the floor laughing."

Faith gave a small smile. "I'm gonna talk to him after."

"I figured as much." He said, looking away.

Faith stopped and turned to him, unsure of how to say the next part.

"Randy, seeing him today, I-"

She didn't get to finish, his eyes widened and he swore, pushing past her and through the curtains, running down the ramp.

Faith spun around, quickly following after him, she broke through the curtains, swearing as she saw Triple H get back into the ring with a sledgehammer and Eugene knocked out on the ground. But as he lifted the sledgehammer, Randy grabbed onto the back of it am shook his head at him, yanking it away. He quickly climbed into the ring and lifted his weapon but was stopped by a punch to the stomach. He dropped it, and it was once again in the hands of Triple H. Faith moved forward as Randy stopped Triple H with a punch and picked up the Sledgehammer, wrapping his hand around the steel as he drove it into the gut of Triple H, knocking him down. Slowly getting up onto the apron, she watched as Triple H slowly stood up, right into an RKO.

"Randy-," she called, stopping when she too late sensed something behind her.

A hand wrapped around her ankle and pulled her off the apron. She could see the edge of the ring rushing towards her and not wanting to be at the mercy of these two goons, she let her slayer instincts take over, twisting herself backwards, her feet hitting the apron instead, before kicking off of it into a back handspring, lightly landing on her feet.

She had moved so fast that many who had seen it had gone quiet, unsure of how that was possible. Batista was staring at her in shock and she couldn't help but wink at him.

"You like?" She purred.

Randy called to her asking if she was ok. She nodded, stepping backwards the ring as she heard the ref count to three and the bell ring.

She turned to see Randy had pulled Eugene on top of Triple H and she laughed, jumping at him and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I can't believe you did that." She yelled over the cheers.

"Me neither." He said dropping the hammer and putting his arms around her.

He spun her around and she stuck her tongue out at Evolution who had pulled their leader out and were walking back up the ramp.

Jumping off of Randy, she squatted next to Eugene who was just starting to stir.

"Eugene?" She whispered giving him a small shake.

He squinted up at her. "Pretty flying lady?"

She smiled. "We're gonna help you to the back now, kay?"

"Okay." He replied struggling to sit up. "Where's Triple H?"

"He's gone, you beat him."

"I won?" He asked in amazement.

"Of course you did." She motioned to Randy to support him on the other side but Eugene pulled away, glaring at him.

"Randy Orton's not my friend."

Randy's smile dropped as he flushed with guilt, remembering what he had done to him.

"It's okay." Faith assured him. "Triple H was just pretending with him too, like with me and you. Randy didn't mean to hurt you."

His lower lip stuck out as he sadly looked at Randy.

"He helped you win." Faith told him.

His eyes widened. "Randy Orton helped me win? Randy Orton's my friend?"

Randy began to look uncomfortable as Faith nodded.

"C'mon Eugene, let's get you backstage to William."

He nodded in excitement. "William will be so happy. Cause I- cause I won. I beat Triple H."

As soon as they cleared the curtains, they were met by William Regal.

"Are you well Master Eugene?"

The young man nodded, clapping his hands together. "I beat Triple H."

"That you did." He turned to Faith and Randy. "Thank you ever so much for helping him. If I wasn't banned I would've been down there."

Randy smirked. "Any excuse to kick his ass."

"William." Eugene cried. "These are my friends. Randy Orton helped me and he is my friend now and this is-," he turned to Faith, his face screwing up in concentration, "-Pretty Flying Lady."

"It's Faith."

"Faith," he repeated, mulling it over in his head before nodding. "Yeah, I like it."

"We should get going before they catch up with us." Randy said.

She nodded giving Eugene a kiss on the cheek. "See ya later kiddo."

She waved at Regal before following Randy out to the parking lot where they were met by Julie and Edge who handed them their bags.

"Is-is he still here?" Everyone looked at her confused until Julie nudged Edge and mouthed something to him.

"Yes, he's still here." He answered, pointing out a car.

"I'll meet you guys back at the hotel."

Randy hugged her. "Will you be okay?" He whispered in her ear.

She nodded. "This is something I hafta do."

"Should I wait?"

"No I'll be okay."

He nodded still looking worried but placed a kiss on her forehead and left.

Faith watched them drive away before jumping on the hood of the car and leaning against it much in the same way she had found Randy earlier that night. She was there only 10 minutes when she heard footsteps.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked her.


End file.
